Legion-Mate!
by God of Knight-Leo
Summary: What if Kourin have Blaster Blade Seeker? Join Kourin to find Aichi! (My version of Cardfight Legion Mate-Hen) I don't own Vanguard
1. The Seeker Return

**(Cardfight Opening 7: V Road- Kai replace by Kourin)**

(Dream)

Kourin found herself in a dark place; suddenly a pill of light appears before her, she walk toward it. In the pill of light there was a man in white armor," Who are you?" causing the knight turn and look at her," You…look familiar?" as the knight smile and the room shine bright.

(Morning: Kourin's apartment)

Kourin woke up," A dream?"

(10 minutes later)

Kourin went outside for a walk as she was walking she notice two kids play a card, she look at them," _Vanguard; the card game for kids and adult to enjoy"_ Kourin started walk again," _Everyone in the world enjoy this card game, but strange how do I know about it! don't have deck or playing it once and yet I know the game and the rule"_ she stop start walking and look to the sky," _Why do I know so much about vanguard?"_ as suddenly she sense something and turn around," What was that!" Kourin start to run.

(Miyaji Academy)

Kourin stop running and look at the school," Miyaji Academy, what am I doing here?" as she went inside a building," _This place feel familiar"_ as Kourin spot a classroom and went in it, she look around; seeing glass tube, sink and table. She touch one of the science tube and started to cry," Why….am I crying!?" She closed her eyes for a second then appears in a canyon the sky a brilliant blue, heavenly bodies circled the sky. There were few plants around but the ones that were there were a vibrant green," Where am I?" she turn and see a group of knights. The a blue giant dog jump over the knights face Kourin; its put its sword down and howl to the sky which a yellow energy from the blue giant dog to the sky and a knight come out of the sky; appearing in front of Kourin," You…..are the one in my dream" he bow to Kourin and took out his hand. Kourin look at the knight for a minute and took the white knight's hand causing Kourin to remember her lost memories," I…remember!" as the place went bright. She found herself in the school again. She notices that something in her right hand; it was a Vanguard deck, she check the cards in the deck," Royal Paladin….but I never see these cards before" Kourin spotted one unique card," Blaster Blade…..no" she look the unique card again," Blaster Blade Seeker?... did something happen to Aichi!"

(Miyaji Academy: outside)

Kourin went outside of the school, she suddenly heard a new voice," Hey!" causing Kourin turn to see a boy wearing the school uniform," Naoki!"

"How do you know my name?" demand Naoki

"You don't know who I am?" asked Kourin

"Uh uh. Nope." Answered Naoki

"I'm Kourin, I help Aichi with the Vanguard Club" inform Kourin

"Aichi? Who that?" asked Naoki causing Kourin to be shocked," What!? you don't know who Aichi is?"

"Of course, but more important; I saw you back there, a stranger who don't go to this school got me curious. Then I saw you in the science room and come out with something" inform Naoki causing Kourin to that out the Royal Paladin Seeker deck," You mean this?"

"That it! That made me really curious!" pointed Naoki as he run to take a closer look," So…what is it?"

"A deck; It's for a card game called Cardfight Vanguard" answered Kourin

"Vanguard….." confuse Naoki as Kourin took one card from the deck," Do you remember this card?" Kourin show Naoki a card," Blaster Blade Seeker?"

"Does it bring any memories?" asked Kourin

"Nope. Never see it in my life" answered Naoki as he look down," Not that I remember and yet, that deck, that name, Vanguard, strike a chord….Why?" as he look at the deck once more," The second I saw that deck, my heart started beatin' fast" as Kourin put back Blaster Blade Seeker back to the deck," Why not learn the reason for that by holding a Cardfight?"

"Cardfight? You mean fight you?" confuse Naoki as Kourin nodded and Naoki just stare at her," You on" causing Kourin nodded back," Follow me"

(5 minutes later)

Naoki follow Kourin as they are walking Kourin look back at Naoki," _Why does he not remember Aichi, me, Blaster Blade, and the Vanguard"_ she turn front," _What going on, when the Link Joker was gone, my memories of Aichi and the others should be gone, but Naoki doesn't remember Me and Aichi?"_ Kourin and Naoki stop a card shop called Card Capital; they went in and see a young woman with purple-haired and a cat," Welcome"

"Misaki" shouted Kourin

"Do I know you?" asked Misaki

"What!? you don't remember me!?" asked Kourin as Misaki shake her hand," No"

" _Misaki have Photographic Memory; but why can't she remember me?"_ thought Kourin as Misaki spot a boy behind Kourin," I know you"

"Boss Lady!" shouted Naoki causing a red taunt on Misaki's head

"Misaki do you know a boy name Aichi Sendou?" asked Kourin

"No, but there is a little girl name Emi Sendou" replied Misaki as Kourin was silent," _She don't remember Aichi, but she remember his sister!"_

"We're gonna use a fight table and do you have a trial deck that he can use?" asked Kourin causing Misaki to nod, she got to the counter; grab a Trial Deck and give it to Kourin who look at it while Naoki read the ruling book," A Narukami Trial Deck…perfect" as Kourin hand the deck to Naoki," Use this"

"Sure" replied Naoki

"Do you remember the rule?" asked Kourin

"Yeah, for some reason, they're easy to remember, as if I've read'em before" replied Naoki causing Kourin to stare at him," Then you go first"

"Sure" replied Naoki as both fighters put a card face-down," You put a Grade 0 card face-down in the Vanguard Circle, then draw five cards from your deck"

"Gotcha" nodded Naoki as both players have five cards in their hand," If you get a hand you don't like, you have a chance to re-draw as many cards you want; Your hand should have grade 1,2, and 3 cards, What are you going to do?"

"I'm good" inform Naoki

"Then let's start, Image it!" shouted Kourin

"Image?" confuses Naoki

"Yes, right now, our two ethereal astral bodies have appear on Cray a planet much like Earth!" explain Kourin as both fighter in ghost form appear on a canyon the sky a brilliant blue, heavenly bodies circled the sky. There were few plants around but the ones that were there were a vibrant green causing Naoki to look around, "What the-!?" he spot a flying dragon and another dragon walking past him," This is the plant, Cray!?"

"We've been given two powers on this world; the first is the ability to summon units, which are the denizens of this planet, Call" inform Kourin as Naoki nodded," You first summon units by the drawing five cards from you deck, each card have a grade and ability value on it and the other ability is to possess the units with your astral body, Ride"

"Ride?" confuses even more Naoki

"The unit that we possess is called the Vanguard" explain Kourin

"Vanguard" shocked Naoki

"We turn the face-down card over at the same time, and the fight begins" inform Kourin

As both fighters turn their card and turn it face-up," STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Naoki's vanguard circle is orange and Kourin's vanguard circle is purple.

"Brawler Sky Dracokid!" shouted Naoki

 **Brawler Sky Dracokid-Grade 0/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Seeker of Heroic Spirit, Mark!" shouted Kourin

 **Seeker of Heroic Spirit, Mark-Grade 0/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"With this, we're now standing on Cray soil as Vanguards, Okay you start" inform Kourin

"All right" nodded Naoki as he draw a card

Kourin," If you have a card in your hand that's one grade higher, you can ride it!"

Naoki," I ride Wandering Brawler, Taelin!"

 **Wandering Brawler, Taelin -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," The person who goes first can't attack right away, so your turn is over"

"O-Okay" nodded Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Wandering Brawler, Taelin**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren!" in Cray a young knight was engulf by purple light and turn into a different knight with a giant sword

Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000

Kourin, "Then, from my hand, I can summon units that are the same grade as my Vanguard or less, the units that I bring forth fight alongside my Vanguard as comrades, That Call, " as she place another card behind her Vanguard Circle," Call Rune Eagle!"

Rune Eagle-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000

Kourin," Since I'm going second; I can attack first, I rest one of the front-line units and declare my attack" as she put one of the card in side-way," The unit that's right behind it can give this unit a boost during an attack, giving it power," Rune Eagle boost!" as Naoki just picture it," I see it"

Gangalen/Power 13000

"My Vanguard, Gangalen, attacks Taelin!" ordered Kourin," During a Vanguard's attack, the attacking side can turn over a card from the deck; that's a Drive Check" as Naoki nodded

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Bladgal Seeker**

"No Trigger!" inform Kourin," The card that I drew goes into my hand" as the knight slash brawler," I did 1 damage; Now you do a damage check by flipping over one card from your deck.

Naoki, "Damage check…."

 **Naoki Damage Check: Brawler, Starring Dracokid**

"No trigger; You put that card into your Damage Zone" inform Kourin as Naoki did what she said," Okay…."

"The side that gest 6 damage there first lose the fight" informs Kourin," Turn End!"

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Rune Eagle**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Now it's your turn" inform Kourin

As the cat meow; Naoki draw a card," Stand and draw, that's what you say, right?"

"If you have a grade 2 card, you can ride it as the Vanguard" nodded Kourin

Naoki," Course I do!" as he look for a grade 2," Dragon, huh? Kinda gettin' fired up here…Here I come; I ride Brawler Wild Fist Dragon! As the human was growling orange and turn into a dragon.

 **Brawler Wild Fist Dragon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Naoki," I call another one!" as another same dragon appear," Wild Fist Dragon attack Gangalen!"

Kourin," No Guard!"

Naoki," Drive Check!"

 **Naoki Drive Trigger Check: Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger" informs Kourin

"Trigger; Critical Trigger?" confuse Naoki as Kourin nodded," That's right. There are four types of triggers; you drew a Critical Trigger, it has a critical effect that increases the damage you do to your opponent, and also give you +5000 powers"

"Yeah!" cheered Naoki as the dragon roar and punch the knight, "In other words, I gave you 2 damages, right?"

 **Wild Fist Dragon/Power 14000/Critical 2**

Kourin," Yeah, now I do a damage check"

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Loving Healer**

Kourin," Heal Trigger; I give +5000 to my Vanguard, then if I have the same number of cards or more in the Damage Zone as my opponent, I can move one card to my Drop Zone!

Gangalen/Power 12000

"So there's that kind of trigger, huh?" shocked Naoki

Naoki," All right! My rear-guard Wild Fist attacks!"

"You don't always take damage when you're attacked, you can also called cards that are in your hand to guard against the attack, when you guard, it's calculated by the number of the shield power of the guardians, since I my Gangalen have more power than your Wild Fist Dragon; won't take damage" inform Kourin as the knight block the second punch with its sword.

"Then I end my turn!" inform Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler Wild Fist Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brawler Wild Fist Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," Now it my turn; Stand and Draw" as she draw she was shock to see the card that she have draw; she closed her eyes," Cardfight Vanguard is a mysterious game. Even it is a game, Vanguard always gets my blood pumping. Whenever I feel disillusioned or sick of something, it fires me up from the bottom of my heart!"

"I think I understand, since earlier, I been thinkin' "Why is playin' this game gettin' me so excited?" inform Naoki

Kourin," And this card…..This Vanguard card always speaks to me, it tells me what I'm really feeling" as Kourin remember the memories of Aichi Sendou in her head," This feelings connected to this will never come to an end, even amid the despair of oblivion, its light gives me courage. Courage that runs through darkness where you can't even see anything! Stand Up, My Avatar!" as she lift the card in the air," True friend inside my soul, my mate! I ride Blaster Blade Seeker!" as the young knight was glowing bright and turn into a white armor knight

 **Blaster Blade Seeker -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Naoki was shock to see the card," What is that card…Blaster Blade!?" Naoki see Blaster Blade with a different face and Misaki was shock to see Naoki crying," What the heck!? Darn it! Darn it! What the heck are these tears!? What is this feelin'?" Naoki suddenly remember a lost memories

 _(Flashback)_

 _A blue hair boy lift a card up," Stand up, my Avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Liberator!" the blue hair boy was wearing white armor with a cape._

(Flashback: End)

Naoki wipe the tear off of his face," Aichi….Sendou!" causing Kourin to be shock, "Do you remember!?"

"Yeah, I remember….Tatsunagi Kourin!" shouted Naoki as he slam his fist in the table," Darn it, what is this!? To think that I could forget about Aichi Sendou for even a moment! Forget Aichi!?" as Naoki cry even more," The one who ignited the flames of Vanguard in my heart when I was bored by everything!?" I forgot him!? Causing Kourin to smile," But you remember him now….." as Kourin look at the card, Blaster Blade Seeker,"….thanks to this card; that's right, you're one of his mate too, beyond a doubt!"

"I'm one of…..Aichi's mate…" shocked Naoki as Kourin nodded, "Yes!"

"Kourin…What happened to Aichi, and how can you remember me?" asked Naoki

"I don't know; All I know for sure is Aichi is in trouble and Blaster Blade come to me" answered Kourin

"Darn it! You don't even know where Aichi is!?" snapped Naoki as he slam both his fist in the table, "Okay, but I swear I'm gonna to help you find him!" causing Kourin to laugh bit," Thank you!"

"Your fight isn't finished" inform Misaki as both fighters look at her

"I don't really feel like fightin' right now" inform Naoki as Misaki walk toward the table; she look at the card," Blaster Blade" she stare it for a minute causing Kourin to smile," If you're curious about it, how about fighting me?"

"Are you sure?" asked Misaki

"It's fine, there aren't any customers this late" inform Naoki

"Unless….maybe you're scared to fight me?" asked Kourin

"What you said?" demand Misaki as she took out her deck causing Kourin to smile," Then it settled"

 **End Game: Undetermined**

(Unknown Location)

In the shadow a blue-hair boy is seating a throne alone.

 **(Kourin: Today Card Blaster Blade Seeker)**


	2. Legion

**(Kourin: Today Card-Seeker, Sacred Wingal)**

As both fighters turn their card and turn it face-up," STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Misaki's vanguard circle is green and Kourin's vanguard circle is purple. The fighters are in a forest near a lake

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari!" shouted Misaki

 **Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Seeker of Heroic Spirit, Mark!" shouted Kourin

 **Seeker of Heroic Spirit, Mark-Grade 0/Power 6000/Shield 10000**

Kourin notice something in Misaki's left arm," That hand-band on your arm where did you get it?" as Misaki notice it as well," I…..don't know, but it belong to a dear friend" causing Kourin to smile," I see" as Naoki walk toward Kourin," Kourin….Do you remember Boss La….I mean this girl?"

"Yeah, Misaki Tokura, one of member of the Cardfight Club that Aichi and I make in Miyaji Academy and she's also a member of Q4" answered Kourin

"Q4?" echoed Naoki

"Aichi Sendou, Kamui Kusangai, Kai Toshiki, and Misaki Tokura; the four of them at Card Capital formed a team, they fought together and became Japan's number one team" explain Kourin causing Naoki to be shocked," She was on a famous team with Aichi!?, So she wasn't just a Boss Lady" causing Misaki's voice to grew mad," I'm a what?"

"Oh, no, it's just a misunderstanding! Um…Tokura-senpai" replied nervously Naoki

"Misaki is fine!" snapped Misaki

"I don't know if I can suddenly call you that…..wait a second. If Q4 won the national championship, everybody should know about it, right?" asked Naoki

"Yeah, Misaki, do you know Q4?" asked Kourin

"Q4…..Sorry, never heard of it" Misaki shake her head

"Seriously? Even though you were on the team? The she probably doesn't remember Aichi" shocked Naoki

"That's right, this is the reality of the world that surround us; no one in this world know Aichi" inform Kourin

"Darn it! Why!? Why doesn't anyone remember Aichi?" demand Naoki

"That what I want to found out as well" inform Kourin

"Wait, how long you two going to talk?" demand Misaki

"Sorry, you can go first" replied Kourin as Misaki nodded," I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin!" as the maiden was glowing green and change into a witch.

 **Witch of Cats, Cumin -Grade 0/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Misaki," Soulcharge!"

 **Soulcharge: Apple Witch, Cider**

"Turn end!" shouted Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Cats, Cumin**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren!" in Cray a young knight was engulf by purple light and turn into a different knight with a giant sword

 **Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Call Honest Seeker, Cynric and Seeker, Youthful Mage!" as two more units appear beside the knights

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Seeker, Youthful Mage -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Cynric attack; when I have a Seeker on the Vanguard, he gain 3000 powers!" as the sliver knight shot a crossbow at the witch

 **Cynric/Power 10000**

 **Misaki Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Sahohime**

Kourin," Gangaren attack!"

Misaki," Guard Fancy Monkey!" as a small monkey with a robot arm appear in front of the knight

 **Fancy Monkey/Shield 5000**

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Bladgal Seeker**

Kourin," Youthful Mage!" as the young mage cast a spell and fire at the witch

 **Misaki Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider**

Kourin," Turn End!"

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Seeker, Youthful Mage**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn, Ride Witch of Grapes, Grappa!" shouted Misaki as the blue witch turn into a woman wearing a white kimono and holding a grape

 **Witch of Grapes, Grappa -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

Misaki," Call Goddess of Trees, Jupiter!"

 **Goddess of Trees, Jupiter -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

Misaki," Both of my units attack!"

 **Grappa/Power 14000**

Misaki Drive Trigger Check: Fancy Monkey-Draw Trigger

"Power to my Vanguard and Draw!" warned Misaki

 **Kourin Damage Check: Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis**

"Turn end!" shouted Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Grapes, Grappa**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

" _Both of them have 2 damage! How's it gonna shake out from here?"_ thought Naoki

Kourin," I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Kourin," Youthful Mage move, then I calls Bladgal Seeker!" as the mage walk back and a dog took the young mage place.

 **Bladgal Seeker -Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Cynric attack; when I have a Seeker on the Vanguard, he gain 3000 powers!"

Misaki," Guard Fancy Monkey!" as a small monkey with a robot arm appear in front of the knight who use his crossbow to shoot it

 **Fancy Monkey/Shield 5000**

Kourin, "Valrod attack!" as Valord hit the witch

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check:** **Seeker, Rune Eagle**

 **Misaki Damage Check: Ordain Owl**

Kourin," Bladgal attack with the boost of Youthful Mage!"

 **Bladga/Power 15000**

Misaki," Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Guard!" as a girl wearing a kimono appear between the two units

 **Kukurihime/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" shouted Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Bladgal Seeker**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Seeker, Youthful Mage**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

Misaki, "Stand and Draw! Oh, goddess, I pray to your wisdom regalia that you will manifest here. With your blade of intelligence that sees the future, cut through the tangled threads of destiny! I ride Omniscience Regalia, Minerva!" as witch was replaced by a blonde woman wearing a shine maiden outfit with white wings, an owl is on her right shoulder, and she is carry a shield and spear.

 **Omniscience Regalia, Minerva -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

Misaki," Call Battle Maiden, Sahohime!"

 **Battle Maiden, Sahohime -Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Riding a grade 3 at last, the battle is really getting started!" cheered Naoki

"Sahohime attack Bladgal!" shouted Misaki

Misaki "Guard Rune Eagle!" as an eagle wearing blue armor appears to stop the maiden attack

 **Rune Eagle /Shield 5000**

Misaki," Amenohoakari gives Minerva a boost to attack your vanguard!"

Misaki," Amenohoakari's skill Soulcharge (1)!"

 **Soulcharge: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier**

 **Minerva/Power 16000**

"No Guard!" shouted Kourin

"Twin Drive Check!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** **Apple Witch, Cider**

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime-Critical Trigger**

Misaki, "Critical Trigger; I give the power to Jupiter and the extra critical to Minerva!" as Minerva stab the knight

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Provocation Seeker, Blumental**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Messegal Seeker-Draw Trigger**

Kourin," Draw Trigger; power to vanguard and I draw!"

 **Valrod/Power 15000**

Misaki," Jupiter attacks Bladgal with her skill!"

 **Jupiter/Power 17000**

Kourin," I guard with Siren Seeker, Maris!"

 **Maris/Shield 10000**

"Turn end!" shouted Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Battle Maiden, Sahohime**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 4**

 **Hand: 4**

"Kourin, have four damage already!" shocked Naoki

"You still work well with the Genesis, just as you did with your first clan, the Oracle Think Tank" inform Kourin as Misaki was shock," What!? How do you know that I ran the Oracle Think Tank before I went to Genesis?"

"Because I know you" replied Kourin

"What you mean?" confuse Misaki

"Tell me is this our first fight?" asked Kourin

"Yes….but I feel we fight before" replied Misaki

"We did fight before" smile Kourin as Misaki thinks for a minute," But I don't remember and yet in my heart we did"

"Tell me, who was your first fight when you using the Oracle Think Tank?" asked Kourin as Misaki suddenly remember her first fight," The person who is my first fight was…" suddenly Misaki put her hand on her fore-hand," What wrong, do you remember your first fight!?"

"No, it's all fuzzy" replied Misaki as Kourin draw a card," Then let me help you, No matter how far apart they may be, he will always be right beside his trustiest friend, Ride Seeker, Sacred Wingal!" as the knight turn into a giant blue wolf.

 **Seeker, Sacred Wingal -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

Kourin, "Cynric move, I call Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern!"

 **Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern -Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-Legion**

"Wingal?" echoed Misaki

"Does it look familiar?" asked Kourin

"No. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it before. But I get the feeling I've heard the name" replied Misaki

"That because the person you first fight was a Royal Paladin who have a Wingal" explain Kourin which cause Misaki to be shock," What!?"

"Cynric boost Vortigern attack with his skill!" shouted Kourin

 **Vortigern/Power 19000**

Misaki," Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Guard!" as a girl wearing a kimono appear between the two units

 **Kukurihime/Shield 10000**

Kourin," Wingal attack; skill active when he attacks the vanguard; he +2000!"

 **Wingal/Power 13000**

"No Guard!" shouted Misaki as Wingal slash the goddess.

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check:** **Seeker, Loving Healer**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren**

Kourin, "Heal Trigger! All to Bladgal and heal one damage!"

 **Bladga/Power 13000**

 **Misaki Damage Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis**

Kourin," Bladgal attack with the boost of Youthful Mage!"

 **Bladga/Power 20000**

Misaki," Guard Witch of Cats, Cumin and Intercept Sahohime!" as two units appear to stop the dog from attacking

 **Cumin and Sahohime/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" shouted Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Bladgal Seeker**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Seeker, Youthful Mage**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 3**

 **Hand: 4**

"All right! She's got 4 damage, and after drawing a heal trigger, Kourin's got 3 damage!" cheered Naoki causing Misaki laugh a little bit," Don't cheer yet, I called Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and Apple Witch, Cider!"

 **Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

 **Apple Witch, Cider-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Misaki, "Here I go! Jupiter with her skill attack Bladgal!"

 **Jupiter/Power 12000**

Kourin," I guard with Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren!" as a blue knight appear to block the beam of the attacking unit

 **Gangaren/Shield 5000**

Misaki," Amenohoakari gives Minerva a boost to attack your vanguard!"

Misaki," Amenohoakari's skill Soulcharge (1)!"

 **Soulcharge: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

 **Minerva/Power 16000**

"No Guard!" shouted Kourin

"Twin Drive Check!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** **Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica**

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check: Cyber Tiger-Critical Trigger**

Misaki, "Critical Trigger; I give all power and the extra critical to Minerva!" as Minerva stab the blue wolf

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

"Kourin that make five damage!" warned Naoki

"I know!" snapped Kourin

"Don't think my vanguard done attack yet, Limit Break, Soulblast (3), Counterblast (1) and discard three cards to make Minerva stand gain with 5000 powers!" shouted Misaki

 **Minerva/Power 21000/Critical 2**

"Grappa's skill Soulcharge (2)!" shouted Misaki

 **Soulcharge: Fancy Monkey**

 **Soulcharge: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter**

"What!? Her vanguard stand again!" shocked Kourin

"Here I go….Kourin!" warned Misaki as suddenly everyone was shock to her Misaki said her name," Wait….what!?"

"You said my name….." shocked Kourin

"I didn't ask your name yet, but how I know your name?" confuse Misaki

"I told you we meant before" answered Kourin as Misaki stare at her for a minute then shake her hand," Minerva attacks again!"

Kourin," Guard Siren Seeker Maris, and Especial Intercept Bladgal

 **Bladgal and Maris /Shield 20000**

"Twin Drive Check!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** **Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime-Critical Trigger**

"All to Angelica and with the boost Cider, she attack your vanguard" warned Misaki in a calm voice

 **Angelica /Power 23000/Critical 2**

"I guard with Seeker, Loving Healer and Impact Seeker, Modoron" said Kourin in a calm voice

 **Loving Healer and Modoron/Shield 20000**

"I…..end…my turn" inform Misaki in a calm voice

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Apple Witch, Cider**

 **Damage: 1/4**

 **Soul: 4**

 **Hand: 3**

"You got me five damage and no cards in hand, good job" inform Kourin as she notice Misaki is crying," What wrong?"

"I don't know; when I shout your name, my heart is bumping very fast and the tear won't stop" said Misaki

"That because you are lost" inform Kourin in a sad voice

"I'm lost?" echoed Misaki

"Right now you are in darkness that you are sinking; I know you are confuse, but don't worry I can help you" inform Kourin as she touch the card Wingal and close her eyes," One ray of light, extending out into the despair of oblivion. The light is courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness. And its name….." Kourin open her eyes," Legion!"

"Legion?" echoed Misaki and Naoki

"This skill will help you in the darkness, Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as Wingal down its sword down and howling at the sky causing yellow energy from its body toward the sky," I chose four cards from my drop zone and put those cards back to my deck to search the Mate!" as a card from the deck fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Wingal card.

"What!?" shocked Misaki

"Two units in the Vanguard Circle!" added Naoki

"Together the Legion with its Mate, their power become one!" inform Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Wingal/Power 20000**

"Their power become one!" shocked Misaki

"Misaki, Picture it!" inform Kourin as Minerva's face turn into Misaki's face; she notice Blaster Blade's face change for a second," What!? Blaster Blade's face…."

"The image won't betray you!" inform Kourin who is in ghost form next to Misaki," The image you have in your head. It isn't something that was just formed from your conscious mind or knowledge. It's something that's reflected in memories engraved into the innermost depths of your heart. It is indeed a true image!"

"True image!" shocked Misaki as Wingal's face turn into Kourin's face and Blaster Blade's face change into a face that see know causing lost memories appear in Misaki's head," _Those memories…..Kourin…..and Aichi!"_

"Kourin and…..Aichi" shocked Misaki

"Did she just said?" shocked Naoki

Kourin, "Yeah, here I go Misaki, my attack; Legion's skill call one grade 2 or greater Seeker from the deck; come out Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Next I call Rune Eagle!" shouted Kourin

 **Rune Eagle -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin, "Rune Eagle boost Legion; First Rune Eagle's skill when boost a Royal Paladin Legion its boost 4000 more with Wingal's skill 2000 powers. A mate that stands side by side with the Vanguard will attack together!"

 **Blaster Blade and Wingal/Power 32000**

"32000 powers!?" shocked Naoki

"No Guard!" shouted Misaki

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

"All to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Wingal/Power 37000/Critical 2**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Youthful Mage**

Both Wingal and Blaster Blade slash the goddess at the same time

 **Misaki First Damage Check:** **Witch of Cats, Cumin**

 **Misaki Second Damage Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"6 damage….I won" inform Kourin as suddenly Misaki run toward her and hug her, "Kourin!" causing Kourin to smile and hug her back," I'm back"

(After 2 minute later: Kourin explain everything)

"So we the only one remember Aichi?" asked Misaki

"Yeah" answered Kourin

"Unbelievable" shocked Misaki

"I know, but there only two of us remember Aichi" inform Naoki as Misaki was shocked

"Now there are three of us and there will be more people remember Aichi" explain Kourin

"I see…..You're right" said Misaki

"We will find Aichi!" shouted Kourin

"Yeah!" nodded Naoki

"Same here" added Misaki

"We make a vow! One for all!" shouted Naoki as Misaki and Kourin nodded each other. All three give fist pump to each other and the cat shouted happy.

(Unknown Location)

"There are few people have remembered Aichi" inform purple-hair male fighter

"That's impossible…I mean, it mustn't happen!" replied blue-hair male fighter

"So what are we gonna do?" asked a female fighter

"We have to take measures somehow" replied another male fighter

"By the way one of them is Kourin Tatsunagi" inform the brunette-hair fighter

"What!?" shocked the blue-hair fighter

"So what are we do about her?" asked purple-hair male fighter

"I want you four to bring Kourin Tatsunagi for Aichi's sake" ordered the brunette-hair fighter as the fighters bow to the brunette-hair fighter who is young girl.

 **(Misaki: Today Card-** **Omniscience Regalia, Minerva)**


	3. Soulmate Legion

**(AN)**

 **I skip the fight between Naoki and Morris; because it is the same fight!**

 **(Kourin: Today Card-Advance Party Seeker, File)**

Kourin found herself in Cray again, she turn and see a white dragon landed in front of her its released yellow energy to the sky and a white knight come out of the sky and land next to the white dragon," Blaster Blade!" as the room turn bright.

(Morning: Kourin's apartment)

"Dream?" confuse Kourin as she notice her deck box is glowing, she pick it up , open it and pick a shining card out of the box," This is the dragon in my dream…Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" Kourin put the card back in her deck box, got up and change into light blue jacket just like Aichi's (Third Season) with having a light purple sweater underneath and wearing the same blue pants as Aichi (Third Season). She also wear her original hair band that Misaki return to her. Then she leaves her apartment.

(Park)

Kourin who use her motorcycle to meet up Misaki; now they are sitting in a bench. Misaki notice Kourin has her hair band," I knew that look good on you"

"Thanks" replied Kourin

"There are a few things I want to know" inform Misaki

"What?" asked Kourin

"How do we find Aichi?" asked Misaki as she turns to look at Kourin," Do you have any ideas?" as Kourin shake her hand, then Misaki look at the sky," Why did he disappear? How …..and for what reason? And where is he now? We don't even have any hints to help answer those questions. Where in the world should we begin? Do we even really stand a chance of finding Aichi?" as Kourin stand up," I understand your anxiety; but I think our first move is to find more Mate"

"Find more Mate?" echoed Misaki

"Yeah, Aichi is the Hero Fighter who save Cray and Earth from the invasion Link Joker" nodded Kourin as she took out her deck box," There is no way, I will live in the world where no one remember Aichi, there have to be more Mate to remember Aichi to help us find him" as Misaki stare at Kourin for a second, then smile and stood up," You are right"

"So how are you going to find more of Aichi's Mates?" asked Misaki

"I think to start with rest of Team Q4" replied Kourin

"You mean Kamui and Kai?" asked Misaki as Kourin nodded

"Well Kai is still go the same high school and Kamui go to Capital Card rarely, because he play at Team Handsome's card shop" inform Misaki

"I see" said Kourin as she get on her bike," After school bring Naoki to Card Shop Handsome" as Misaki nodded and Kourin ride away as she ride to the card shop, she remember the Team Q4," _Q4, a team that Aichi was in and the team who become Japan's number one team, if I am right then Team Q4 for perfect Mates!"_ Kourin just arrived at Card Shop Handsome. She went in and see bunch of fighters who are dress in pirates outfit and are all look at Kourin. One of the pirates walk toward her," Welcome!"

"Is there a fighter named Kamui Katsuragi here?" asked Kourin as a new voice appear behind her," He at school" causing Kourin to turn," _Gouki Daimonji!"_

"I see excuse me" bowed Kourin as she walk past Gouki, but he stop her," Wait!" as Kourin stop and turn to Gouki," Since you are here, why not past the time?" as Gouki took out his deck as did Kourin," O.K"

(30 minutes later)

A boy with two of his friends just enter the card shop," I'm back!" as he notice all the fighters fainted," What happen!?"

"She strong!" shocked Hiroshi

"Ka….boom!" added Kaoru

Reiji notice a fight is gonna on," Kamui-the Great look!" as Kamui see Kourin fighting Gouki

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Gouki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Evil Shade**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 4**

 **Soul: 5**

 **Hand: 2**

Kourin," Grynngal boost Valrod and attack!"

 **Valrod/Power 16000**

"No guard!" shouted Gouki

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check:** **Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

Kourin," Critical Trigger; all to Valrod!" as the knight stab the pirate

 **Valrod/Power 21000/Critical 2**

 **Gouki First Damage Check: Evil Shade**

 **Gouki Second Damage Check: Rough Seas Banshee-Critical Trigger**

"I…lost!" shocked Gouki

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"Gouki lost to a Grade 2!" shocked Reiji

"G.L.T.A.G2 yo!" repeated Eiji as Kamui run toward Kourin," Hey blonde, what your name?"

" _Blonde!?"_ thought Kourin as a red taunt is on her head at the same time Misaki and Naoki walk in the shop," Misaki, Naoki!"

"Kourin….and" inform Misaki

"…..Kamui!" added Naoki

"Do I know you?" asked Kamui as Naoki and Misaki walk next to Kourin," Looks like he doesn't know about us"

"Yeah, Kaumi's memories must be gone, too" added Misaki

"Shoot!" snapped Naoki

"So your name is Kourin" said Kamui as Kourin nodded," Yeah"

"Then, fight me the great Kamui Katsuragi!" demand Kamui

"Kamui, have you forgotten too?" asked Kourin

"What are you talkin's about?" confuse Kamui

"Aichi Sendou" informs Kourin

"Aichi Sendou?" echoed Kamui

"He's your teammate and the fighter you look up to like a big brother" explain Kourin

"Kamui-the great look up to him?" echoed Reiji

"K.T.G.L.U.T.H yo!" repeated Eiji

"I don't know anybody like that!" snapped Kaumi

"You really don't remember?" asked Kourin once more

"Not at all! Which goes to show he must've been really weak, not to make any impression?" shrugged Kamui which cause Kourin to slap him which made everyone shock. Kaumi was shock for a minute then look at Kourin who is crying," Even know you don't remember, but I won't forgive you to say those words to Aichi!"

"Kourin" shocked Misaki as Kourin pack her cards back to her box," I waste my time here!" Kourin leaves the shop and Naoki follow her," Oh Kourin!"

"Why did she slap me?" asked Kamui who is still shock

"If you want to know why Kourin hit you, please come to Card Capital" Misaki left the store

"What a strange folk?" confuse Gouki as Kamui look down," Aichi Sendou"

(Card Capital: inside)

"Did you really have to hit him?" asked Naoki as Kourin gaze at him," Of course, I do!"

"Kourin, I know your feeling" inform Misaki as she put her hand on Kourin's shoulder," But it not Kamui's fault" as Kourin sighed," I know" at the same time the door of the shop was open; everyone see Kamui walking in alone

"So you did come" gladded Misaki

"Yeah, I want to know why you hit me" demand Kamui as Kourin fold both of her arm," It pointless to explain to you"

"What!?" snapped Kamui as Kourin just gaze very angry at him which made Kamui back down a little," _What this feeling? It almost feels familiar!"_ at the same time Misaki clap to get the attention," O.K, how about this? Kourin and Kamui will have a fight"

"A fight?" echoed Naoki

"Yes in this fight Kamui will find the answer to explain why Kourin hit him" explain Misaki as both fighters nodded and went on the fight table.

As both fighters turn their card and turn it face-up," STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Kamui's vanguard circle is orange and Kourin's vanguard circle is purple. Both fighters are battle in a tower that is made from machine.

"Battleraizer!" shouted Kamui

 **Battleraizer -Grade 0/Power 3000/Shield 10000-Stand Tigger**

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" shouted Kourin

 **Advance Party Seeker, File -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Advance Party Seeker, File?" echoed Naoki

"Kourin, change her first vanguard" added Misaki

"I go first; the great Kamui ride Tankraizer, Battleraizer move end my turn!" shouted Kamui

 **Tankraizer-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kamui Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Tankraizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battleraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"That guy still using his usual Nova Grappler deck" informs Naoki

"But I want to know what Kourin's new deck" said Misaki

Kourin," I ride Honest Seeker Cynric, File move and call another Cynric to the rear-guard!"

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Both of my Cynric attack!"

"No guard!" informs Kamui as the two sliver knight shot the robot with their crossbows.

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Cannonraizer**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Wingraizer**

"Turn end!"

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Kamui," The great Kamui ride Hi-powered Raizer Custom!" as the robot turn into another blue robot.

 **Hi-powered Raizer Custom -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Then I call Hi-powered Raizer Custom, and Transraizer with its skill; I check the top deck, then I Superior Call Jetraizer!" as more robots appear around the blue robot.

 **Transraizer -Grade 2/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Jetraizer-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kamui," Both Hi-powered Raizer Custom's skill, if I have a Raizer behind them; they gain 8000 powers!"

 **Hi-powered Raizer Custom/Power 17000**

"What!? Power 17000, without any boost!" shocked Naoki

"He must be using a Raizer deck" warned Misaki

Kamui," Jetraizer boost my rear-guard Hi-powered Raizer Custom and attack vanguard!" as the blue Raizer punch the sliver knight.

 **Hi-powered Raizer Custom/Power 24000**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

Kamui," Vanguard Hi-powered Raizer Custom attack!"

"No guard!" shouted Kourin

 **Kamui Drive Trigger Check: Minimum Raizer-Critical Trigger**

Kamui," Critical Trigger; Power to Transraizer and Critical to my vanguard!"

 **Transraizer/12000**

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

"Transraizer attack!"

Kourin," Guard with Impact Seeker, Modoron!" as an archer appear causing the green robot to punch it.

 **Modoron/Shield 10000**

"Turn End!" shouted Kamui

 **Kamui Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Hi-powered Raizer Custom**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Transraizer**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Hi-powered Raizer Custom**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Battleraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Jetraizer**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

Kourin," I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic and Margal!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw Tigger**

Kourin notice Kamui look at her Wingal in the damage zone," What it is?"

"It…..nothing, but that Wingal look familiar" inform Kamui

"Of course it is" said Kourin which made Kamui confuse, "What?"

"Wingal is one of the cards that Aichi use" explaining Kourin which made Kamui confuse, "What?"

"Kamui Katsuragi; you admired Aichi! You respected him!" Kourin pointed Kamui

"I'm telling you, I don't know anybody like that!" snapped Kamui

"Yes, you do; in this fight I will make you remember, Aichi Sendou…..You and Aichi fight together in the same team! You both look at each at the same goal and improved your skills together!" replied Kourin which made Kamui speechless

"She right; you felt about Aichi and how he felt about you!" inform Naoki

"You and Aichi were always both passionate about Vanguard!" added Misaki

"Over the years; you built friendship, respect, and trust with Aichi the one you respect!" shouted Kourin

"I had a friend like that?" shocked Kamui

"Yes, in this fight I'm going to prove it; Margal's skill move to soul to let Cerdic gain 3000 powers!" shouted Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 12000**

Kourin," File boost Cynric with its skill; it attack your rear-guard Hi-powered Raizer Custom!" as the sliver knight shot his crossbow to make the blue raizer to disappear

 **Cynric/Power 15000**

Kourin, "Valrod attack!" as Valrod stab the robot

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

Kourin," Draw Trigger; I draw and power to Cerdic!"

 **Kamui Damage Check: Maximum Raizer**

 **Cerdic/Power 17000**

Kourin," Cerdic with his skill attack Transraizer!"

 **Cerdic/Power 20000**

"What? Attacking the rear-guard?" confuse Naoki as the knight slash the green robot, and it disappear

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

" _This woman is serious; she seriously trying to get me to remember this Aichi guy, darn it. If I can't remember, I can't remember!"_ thought Kamui as he draw his card," Raizer series! Answer your master and form into the ultimate perfect raizer among the raizers! Ride, Perfect Raizer! "

 **Perfect Raizer -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"All rear-guard Raizers go to soul; for each Raizers in the soul gain 3000 powers and since there are four Raizers; it gain a Critical!" warned Kamui

 **Perfect Raizer/Power 23000/Critical 2**

"What!?" shocked Naoki

"That why, Kourin attack those Raizers rear-guard; so Perfect Raizer won't gain more power" explain Misaki

"Then I call Gattlingraizer and Raizer Custom!" shouted Kamui

 **Gattlingraizer -Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

 **Raizer Custom-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Here I go!" warned Kamui as Kourin ready her cards," Come!"

Kamui," Raizer Custom boosts Perfect Raizer and attack!"

 **Perfect Raizer/Power 29000/Critical 2**

Kourin," Defending Seeker, Shiron; Perfect Guard!" as a mage appear and summon a magical triangle barrier to block the robot's punch

 **Kamui First Drive Trigger Check: Gattlingraizer**

 **Kamui Second Drive Trigger Check: Maximum Raizer**

Kamui," Gattlingraizer's counterblast (1) and attack!"

 **Gattlingraizer/Power 14000**

Kourin," Guard! Margal!"

 **Margal/Shield 5000**

"What!" shocked Kamui

 **Kamui Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Perfect Raizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Gattlingraizer**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Raizer Custom**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 4**

 **Hand: 3**

"Awesome; she didn't take any damage!" amazed Naoki

"Kourin, did well to block those attack" added Misaki as Kourin draw a card," Kamui, do you know why I can block these" which made Kamui confuse," What?"

"It because you are lost as well just as Misaki and Naoki; At first they don't remember Aichi as well, but thanks to me they found their memories and become my mate!" as Kourin took a card from her hand," With this card, I will help you find your way; Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings

 **Perfect Raizer -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Naoki

"This must be Kourin's new trump card" added Misaki as suddenly Kamui feel something in his heart," What…..this feeling!?"

"Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from you drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At Cray Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"What!? Two units in the Vanguard Circle!" shocked Kamui; just a second Blaster Blade's face change into someone he knows," What….that Blaster Blade….."

"Yes, this Blaster Blade is the avatar of your Mate, Aichi!" inform Kourin

"My Mate?" confuses Kamui

"Call two Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard!" shouted Kourin

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield**

Kourin," Their skill active, when I have Legion they gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

Kourin," File boost Cynric with its skill; it attack your rear-guard!" as the sliver knight shot his crossbow to make the raizer to disappear

 **Cynric/Power 15000**

Kourin," Cerdic with his skill attack and boost attack your vanguard!"

 **Cerdic/Power 23000**

Kamui," Guard with Gattlingraizer and Minimum Raizer!"

 **Gattlingraizer and Minimum Raizer/Shield 20000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard boost Legion and attack you're Vanguard; when attacking the vanguard, gain 2000 powers more!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 33000**

"Power 33000!? So this is Legion!" shocked Kamui

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"All to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 38000/Critical 2**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the Raizer, then Blaster Blade slash it causing lost memories Kamui,"…..What!?...These memories…..Aichi?"

 **Kamui First Damage Check: Transraizer**

 **Kamui Second Damage Check: Wingraizer**

"Kamui just said…" shocked Naoki

"Yeah, Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion.

"She ride again!" shocked Naoki

"Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Legion from the soul!" shocked Misaki

Kourin," This is my new power from the bond between me and my mate that can never be severed! This is Soulmate Legion!"

"Soulmate Legion!?" echoed Misaki

"Awesome; it like a two Legion attacks" added Naoki

"Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon attack once more!" ordered Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

Again Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the Raizer, then Blaster Blade slash it causing lost memories to Kamui, but this time of Kourin,"…..Kourin Tatsunagi!"

 **Kamui Damage Check: Perfect Raizer**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

At the end of the game Kamui slap his fist to the ground," I can't believe I…forgot Aichi-oniisan….!"

"You remember" said Kourin

"Yeah…I remember Kourin Tatsunagi and …SORRY!" bowed Kamui," I understand why you hit me…..I should never said those words to Aichi-oniisan!" as Kourin smile," As long you remember, that's all that matters"

"Yeah; the important thing is what we do next; let's find Aichi together, Kamui" inform Naoki as he and Kamui fist-bump," Got it, Ishida"

"Try, Ishida-san" laugh Ishida

"Ah! What about Miss Emi-san!?" demand Kamui

"I think she doesn't remember Aichi, either" replied Kourin

"That's awful….We've gotta make her remember!" inform Kamui

"No! No, we can't!" inform Misaki

"Why not?" confuse Kourin

Misaki and Naoki explain why to the other Mates.

"What!? Someone is trying to stop us to looking for Aichi!?" shocked Kourin

"Who the heck is he!?" demand Kamui

"We don't know; One thing's for certain he ain't on our side" inform Naoki

"If we try to get Emi-chan's memories back, there's an undeniable possibility that she'll be exposed to danger, too" added Misaki which made Kamui shocked.

"I guess; we have to find Aichi with the members that we have" inform Kourin as everyone nodded in agreement and Kourin look up," _Where are you, Aichi_?"

(Unknown Location)

A blue-hair fighter look at Aichi siting at his throne," I won't let anyone get close to you, but…..only Kourin-san can be by you side" as he kiss his ring," I swear in my life!"

 **(Kamui: Today Card-** **Perfect Raizer)**


	4. Blue Flame Gaillard

**(Kourin: Today's card: Seeker Sing Savior Dragon)**

Kourin is stopping at a red light with her motorcycle," _Aichi, where are you?"_ as suddenly she heard music; she look up and see a giant T.V showing a young girl," _Rekka, after she lost her memories; she became a model and I don't know where Suiko is…"_ Kourin realize something and the light went to green as she rode she remember something," _Us three Rekka, me and Suiko we were helping Takuto to find fighters who can use PSY Qualia to stop the Link Joker. To go that we set a shop called Card Shop PSY!"_ as Kourin just arrived to the shop, she took of her helmet and look at the sign," _I'm glad it still here, but it should disappear when Takuto is gone"_ Kourin went in the shop and she look around the shop," Still the same" as suddenly a new voice appear behind," I'm be waiting for you" causing Kourin to turn and see a blue-hair teenage," Who are you?"

"My name is Gaillard. Olivier Gaillard" greeted Olivier

"You're the champion of the Vanguard European Circuit and I heard you fight during the Link Joker Inversion "said Kourin

"I'm honored that you remember me, Kourin-san" bowed Olivier

"What are you doing here?" asked Kourin

"I came here for Aichi" answered Olivier which made Kourin shocked," Aichi!? You know him?"

"Of course, Aichi Sendou is the hero who fought in a life-and-death struggle against Link Joker and won, thereby saving Earth and Cray" replied Olivier

"I see. You too…..if you remember Aichi, then you're one of our mates" inform Kourin

"Mates….No I'm, Olivier Gaillard of the Quatre Knights!" snapped Olivier

"Quatre Knights?" echoed Kourin

"Quatre Knight; the chosen ones" explain Olivier

"The chosen ones?" confuse Kourin

"Yes, I'm here to take you to Aichi-san" inform Olivier which made Kourin shock," You know here Aichi is!?" as Olivier nodded.

"Then let me call the rest of my Mates" said Kourin

"No, only you can go to Aichi-san's side, the rest who called Mates can never be with Aichi" inform Olivier

"Then I can't go without my friends" inform Kourin

"I see; then when you change your mind to go Aichi alone, we will take you to him" said Olivier as he about to walk away," Hang on, you our only clue to Aichi, I cannot let you escape" as Kourin took out her deck

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Kourin-san" inform Olivier as he kiss his ring" Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around both the fighters," What is this!?"

"Holy Prominence Prison; it's a space that I, one of the Quatre Knights, created" explain Olivier as both fighter flip their card, Olivier Vanguard Circle is blue and Kourin Vanguard Circle is purple.

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Kourin

"Stand up le Vanguard!" shouted Olivier

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" shouted Kourin as a kid boy with two blue lancers was behind Kourin

 **Advance Party Seeker, File -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!" shouted Olivier as an angel kid with a golden trumpet appear behind Olivier

 **Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Gold Paladin….Liberator?" shocked Kourin

"Yes, this deck is Aichi-san in other world I've inherited Aichi's will" explain Olivier

"Inherited Aichi's…..will?" echoed Kourin

Olivier," I ride Physical Force Liberator, Zorron and Cheer Up Trumpeter move!" as the angel change into a young man holding a book and a golden wand

 **Physical Force Liberator, Zorron -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 50000**

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Physical Force Liberator, Zorron**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move File!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons," Then I called Grynngal Seeker!" suddenly a sliver machine dog appear behind the knight

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Grynngal Seeker-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Grynngal boost Isbuzzard and attack!"

 **Isbuzzard /Power 13000**

"No guard!" shouted Olivier

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

Kourin," Critical Trigger; all to Isbuzzard" as the knight hit the mage

 **Isbuzzard /Power 18000/ Critical 2**

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Olivier," My turn; ride Liberator of Royalty, Phallon!" as the golden mage turn into a golden knight

 **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Called Liberator of the Flute, Escrad!" as another golden knight with a flute appear beside Phallon.

 **Liberator of the Flute, Escrad-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

Olivier," Phallon attack!" as the golden knight slash the Kourin's knight

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check:** **Halo Liberator, Mark**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker Sing Savior Dragon**

"Cheer Up Trumpeter boost Escrad attack!" as Escrad play his flute to summon wind to attack the knight

 **Escrad/Power 13000**

 **Kourin Damage Check:** **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

Olivier," Attack hit; Escrad's Especial Counterblast (1), I Superior call Phallon, and attack with his skill!"

 **Kourin Damage Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer," Then call Margal who go to the soul to let Valrod gain 3000 power!"

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw Tigger**

Kourin," Grynngal boost Valrod and attack!"

 **Valrod/Power 19000**

"No guard!" shouted Olivier

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Loving Healer**

Kourin," Heal Trigger; Power to Valrod and Heal one damage!" as the knight stab golden knight

 **Valrod/Power 24000**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

As Olivier draws his card; he notices Kourin is staring at him," What wrong, Kourin-san?"

"It just I don't believe that deck is Aichi's, it could be another Gold Paladin Liberator deck" answered Kourin

"I see; then I show you the bond of Aichi and me…." said Olivier as he picks one card from his hand. Suddenly Kourin see Olivier as Aichi. Both voices of Aichi and Olivier which made Kourin shock," To release those who in the grip of spell come forth, king of all knights… I ride Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" as the golden knight turn into a man wearing golden and sliver armor with a cape.

 **Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"What!? It can't be! Alfred!?" shocked Kourin as she stare carefully at the king of knights," _It is Alfred, the Alfred that Aichi use during the Link Joker Inversion. No one should never get that card expect Aichi! Why does he have the Alfred that Aichi used!?"_

"Kourin-san, this is my prove that Aichi-san give me his will" said Olivier

Olivier," Little Liberator, Marron call and Alfred's skill active, gains powers from our allies!"

 **Little Liberator, Marron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Alfred/Power 15000**

"Phallon attack with his skill!"

 **Phallon/Power 12000**

Kourin," Guard with Seeker, Loving Healer!" a young purple hair girl appear in front of the golden knights.

 **Loving Healer/Shield 10000**

"Cheer Up Trumpeter boost Escrad attack!" as Escrad play his flute to summon wind

 **Escrad/Power 13000**

Kourin," Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon!" a dragon appears and took the attack

 **Hallowed Breath Dragon /Shield 10000**

Olivier," Marron boosts Alfred and attack!"

 **Alfred/Power 22000**

Kourin," Guard Impact Seeker, Modoron and Honest Seeker, Cynric!"

 **Modoron and Cynric/Shield 15000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Olivier

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Strike Liberator-Critical Trigger**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Liberator of Hope, Epona-Critical Trigger**

"Got it Double Critical Triggers!" warned Olivier

"What!" shocked Kourin as Alfred blast Kourin's vanguard as well her guardians

 **Alfred/Power 32000/Critical 2**

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

 **Kourin Third Damage Check: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

"Damage at five!" shocked Kourin

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard:** **Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

Kourin draw her card," When you rode Alfred, it was shocking to; I really think Aichi did give his will to you, but you not one have his will!" as Kourin lift the card she just draw in the air," Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings!"

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Olivier

"Then I call Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas and Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic!"

 **Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Kourin, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from you drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade!? So you do have it!" shocked Olivier

"Gildas's counterblast (1) since I have Legion; I Superior call Isbuzzard, and active his skill, when Legion he gain 4000 powers!" warned Kourin

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

Kourin," This is the power of my mates!" as Olivier ready his card

"Cerdic with his skill and boost attack Phallon!" as the sliver knight slash the golden knight

 **Cerdic/Power 17000**

Kourin," Grynngal Seeker boosts Legion and attack you're Vanguard; when attacking the vanguard, gain 2000 powers more!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 29000**

"No Guard!" shocked Olivier

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Power to Gildas and Critical to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 29000/Critical 2**

 **Gildas/Power 14000**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the Alfred, then Blaster Blade slash him

 **Olivier First Damage Check: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

" _Five damages!"_ thought Kourin," Grynnal's skill when it boost Blaster Blade Seeker in the vanguard I unflip (1), put a card from my hand to the bottom of my deck, and then draw one card; now Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"She can do Legion attack again!" shocked Olivier

"Yes, this is Soulmate Legion!" shouted Kourin

"Legion once more attack!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 23000**

"I guard with Strike Liberator and Liberator of Hope, Epona!" shouted Olivier

 **Strike Liberator and Epona/Shield 20000**

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Power to Gildas and Draw!" shouted Kourin

 **Gildas/Power 19000**

"Isbuzzard boost Gildas and attack!"

 **Gildas/Power 30000**

"I guard with Elixir Liberator, Physical Force Liberator Zorron and Escrad Intercept!"

 **Elixir Liberator, Zorron and Escrad/Guard 20000**

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Blaster Blade Seeker and Seeker Sing Saver Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 1/5**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

" _We now have five damages!"_ thought Kourin

"We were right, you are the one who should be by Aichi-san's side; Kourin-san let stop this fight and let me take you to Aichi-san" inform Olivier as he draw a card

"Not we out my friends!" snapped Kourin

"Those people cannot be with Aichi-san" replied Olivier

"Then I made my point!" snapped Kourin which made Olivier sigh in sadness," Very Well, Cheer-Up's skill go to soul and Alfred's Limit Break (Counterblast (3) and Soulblast (2) ) Use your sacred soul to release everything from what is cursed and evil!"

"Why!? Why do I sense Aichi in him!?" demand Kourin as a ghost Aichi was standing beside Olivier and their talk at once," Liberate the Lock; Soothe wounds with your holy light. Five comrades, gather on the battlefield! Return to your rightful form! Sacred Light, shine bright! The sparkle of hope! Scared Sparkle!" as five new golden knights appears one the field.

 **Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

 **May Rain Liberator, Bruno-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Mate**

"What is that unit!? I've never seen before!?" shocked Kourin as she look at the blue flame Gold Paladin

"This unit call Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival; **My** avatar" explain Olivier

"Your avatar!?" echoed Kourin

Olivier," Alfred's skill active, gains powers from our allies and the skill he got from Cheer-Up!"

 **Alfred/Power 29000**

"Bruno's skill active!"

 **Bruno/Power 22000**

Olivier," Marron boosts Gancelot and attack!"

 **Gancelot/Power 18000**

Kourin," Intercept with Gildas and Cerdic!"

 **Gildas and Cerdic/Shield 10000**

Olivier," Marron boosts Alfred and attack!"

 **Alfred/Power 36000**

Kourin," Defending Seeker, Shiron; Perfect Guard!" as a mage appear and summon a magical triangle barrier to block Alfred's beam

"Twin Drive!" warned Olivier

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Armed Liberator, Gwydion–Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; I draw and power to Percival!" warned Olivier

 **Percival/Power 16000**

Olivier, "Now Bruno boost Percival; Brandish your sword and destroy my disobedient enemy, my avatar! Percival!

 **Percival/Power 38000**

"I can't guard!" snapped Kourin as the golden knight jump and slash both Blaster Blade and Sing Savior Dragon

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

 **End Game: Olivier Gaillard**

Kourin look at her damage zone," No!"

"Sorry Kourin-san; this is going to hurt you more than it going to me; Holy flames of this prison, become an inferno! Judgement!" warned Olivier as both player's damage zone was burning with blue flame," What the-!?" the blue flame are over Kourin and she is scream in pain," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"During the damage in battle inside of the prison; the loser will revise a punishment at the end; I'm right to do with other people, but to you Kourin-san it pain me" sighed Olivier in sadness. As the blue flame are gone, Kourin fall down," What are you!?"

"I'm a member of the Quatre Knights; I'm not the only Quatre Knight, There are three others. A total of four people" inform Olivier

"What!? There more of you" shocked Kourin as Olivier nodded," As we speak the other Quatre Knights are hurting the people who remember Aichi-san!" which made Kourin's shock," What do you say!?" as Olivier turn his back to Kourin," When you ready to go Aichi alone, we will take you to him" Olivier walk away from Kourin and was cover in blue flame and disappear. Kourin was alone and try to get up," Have to hurry…have to…..warn….the others!"

 **(Olivier: Today's card: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred)**


	5. Kourin's decision

**(Kourin with Naoki, Kamui and Misaki)**

"I'm next!" shouted Misaki as she took out her deck

"I said I wouldn't fight you, but…..if you insist…I won't hold back" remind Philippe

"I was hoping you'd say that" inform Misaki as a familiar voice appear," Misaki, Don't" causing to turn to Kourin who is still injury," Right now, he's an opponent we can't beat…." Misaki look at Kourin carefully," Don't tell me…you, too!?" as Kourin nodded and almost fall," Kourin!" at the same time Philippe catch Kourin," Are you O.K Kourin-dono?"

"Dono (lord)?" echoed Misaki

"Why…..did you….help me?" demand Kourin as Philippe whispered something to her ear and lead her down gently, he left the group.

(Next Day: Card Capital)

The Mate explains Kamui about the Quatre Knights," So these Cuttle Knife beat you guys?

"Quatre Knight" informs Misaki

"And yeah these guys we stronger than we ever face before" added Naoki as Kourin close her eyes and remember something yesterday.

(Flashback)

 _When you ready to go Aichi-san alone, we will take you to him" Olivier walks away from Kourin and was cover in blue flame and disappears._

(Flashback: end)

Kourin open her eyes; grab her helmet and walk away from the group

"Where are you going?" demand Kamui

"I just going to ride my bike to think something" answered Kourin as Misaki got up," I go with you"

"Sure" nodded Kourin as both of them went outside the shop; Kourin give Misaki a spare helmet. They both got on her bike," Hang on" as Misaki nodded and they ride away from the shop. After 10 minute they decide to stop at a park for a break; they sit down on a bench. Misaki look at Kourin," Kourin; during we meant Philippe Neve he whispered you something? What was it?" as Kourin look at her

(Flashback)

" _If something happen to you, Aichi-dono won't forgive me" whisper Philippe which made Kourin shock," Eh!"_

(Flashback: end)

"What!?" shocked Misaki as Kourin nodded," Then there is Olivier…"

(Flashback)

 _"Yes, I'm here to take you to Aichi-san" inform Olivier which made Kourin shock," You know here Aichi is!?" as Olivier nodded._

 _"Then let me call the rest of my Mates" said Kourin_

 _"No, only you can go to Aichi-san's side, the rest who called Mates can never be with Aichi" inform Olivier_

 _(Next Scene)_

" _We were right, you are the one who should be by Aichi-san's side; Kourin-san let stop this fight and let me take you to Aichi-san" inform Olivier as he draw a card_

 _"Not we out my friends!" snapped Kourin_

 _"Those people cannot be with Aichi-san" replied Olivier_

 _"Then I made my point!" snapped Kourin which made Olivier sigh in sadness," Very Well…."_

(Flashback: end)

"What!? Olivier wants you to go with Aichi without us!?" shocked Misaki as Kourin," Yeah…..that what he wants.

"So what are you going to do, Kourin?" asked Misaki as Kourin look at the sky

(Unknown Location)

Olivier Gaillard walks toward the back of Aichi's throne; Olivier stop and all the other Quatre Knights were watching him. A brunette-hair fighter girl who is about Kamui's age stand in front of Olivier. Behind her was the back of the throne of Aichi," Aichi-san, I'm here to apology for using Judgement against Kourin-san" after hearing the name of Kourin, his fingers move a little and suddenly Olivier feel like something is choking him causing the people around to shock, the brunette-hair fighter girl turn to Aichi," Aichi, is not his fault; I'm told him and the Quatre Knights to use their Prison against Kourin-san as a last resort!" the choking feeling was gone which made Olivier try to breath. Philippe and brunette-hair fighter girl run toward Olivier," Are you O.K?" as Olivier nodded," Yeah….." at the same time brunette-hair fighter girl look at Aichi," Even know he is seal, his power got stronger!"

"Yeah, it because Aichi-dono care a lot about Kourin-dono" nodded Philippe

"We need to bring Kourin-sama here for Aichi-sama's sake" added a purple-hair fighter

"Also about Kourin's deck….." inform Olivier

"What about it?" confuse brunette-hair fighter girl

"Kourin-san's deck is a Royal Paladin Seeker that has…..Blaster Blade with her" explain Olivier causing everyone around him to be shocked.

"What!?" shocked Philippe

"Kourin-san has…Blaster Blade!" shocked brunette-hair fighter girl which made Aichi who is still sleeping move two of his fingers a little bit

"Then bring Kourin-san to Aichi meaning….bring Blaster Blade to him" explain brunette-hair fighter girl

"So it well be like killing two birds with one stone" added Philippe as everyone was nodded in agreement

(Park)

Kourin still look at the sky and back to Misaki "So what are you going to do, Kourin?"

"If go to Aichi by myself, I will make the same mistake again" sighed Kourin who look at the ground

"The same mistake?" echoed Misaki

"Yes, during the when I was reverse in the Link Joker Inversion, I was afraid to lose Aichi. I want Aichi to be all to myself, to do that I was given the power of the Link Joker," Kourin stood up," But with the power come to a cost; I reverse Aichi's comrade, Kamui and almost make Aichi into reverse" Kourin put her hand to her heart," Right now, my half my heart want to go with Aichi alone, and the other half to stay with my mate to find Aichi"

"Kourin…." Shocked Misaki

"But I decide to find Aichi, with you, Naoki, Kamui….and….." Kourin took out a card from her deck," Blaster Blade" which made Misaki smile and stood up," Yeah" Misaki started to walk away," Where are you going?" causing Misaki to stop, but didn't turn around," I'm going back to shop" as Misaki turn a little," When we find Aichi…..don't hide your turn feeling"

"What you mean?" confuse Kourin as Misaki laugh a little bit and walk off. Kourin look at the Blaster Blade card, she than close her eyes and find herself in Cray, she turn and see all the units in her deck," My allies in my deck…..please stay with me to find Aichi!" as a white knight smile and jump landed in front of Kourin," Blaster Blade…..!" Blaster Blade nodded causing both Kourin and Blaster Blade grabs each other hand. Kourin is now back at earth. She smile and realize something at Blaster Blade; she realize there is a card that look like Blaster Blade.

 **(Olivier with** **Philippe)**


	6. Frosty Ice Cera

**(AN)**

 **I skip the fight between Misaki and Ratie; because it is the same fight!**

 **I also forgot to mention I skip the fight between Naoki and Philippe, because it is the same fight!**

 **I'm doing this fight because Raul's real deck is a Granblue deck**

 **(** **Raul:** **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir)**

Kamui and Raul are now in his prison," What is this?"

"Millennium Blizzard Prison; The space within which all of your hopes will be frozen into a block of icy despair" explain Raul

"Despair, you say!?" echoed Kamui

"Yes, that's what I said, I came here to make you despair" remind Raul

"So you really are one of them, huh?" demand Kamui

"Yes" nodded Raul as he put his card-face down," I'm Raul Serra, a member of the Quatre Knights!"

"This is convenient!" cheered Kamui causing Raul to be confuse," What?"

"You're showin'me the path that's connected to Aichi-oniisan; thanks for that" explain Kamui

"Yes, we do know where Aichi-sama is. However, do you really think we'll share that with you and your friends?" asked Raul

"Of course not! That's why we're gonna fight!" as Kamui took out his deck," That's why you came to us, isn't it?"

"You think you can beat me?" asked Raul as Kamui put a card face-down," Naturally and after I win, you'll tell me where Aichi-oniisan!"

"Agreed, but that's if you win….." replied Raul

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Kamui's vanguard circle is orange and Raul's vanguard circle is dark blue

"Energyraizer!" shouted Kamui as a purple robot appear behind him

 **Energyraizer -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris!" shouted Raul as kid boy dress in a pirate outfit appear behind him

 **Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

" _Granblue!?"_ thought Kamui

"I ride, Dandy Guy, Romario and Gris move!" shouted Raul as the kid pirate were replace by a zombie wearing a suit

 **Dandy Guy, Romario-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Kamui," The great Kamui ride Tankraizer, Energyraizer move, and I call Cannonraizer!" shouted Kamui

 **Tankraizer-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Cannonraizer-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kamui," Go! Cannonraizer with your skill! Tankraizer with boost of Energyraizer!" as the two robots attack the zombie

 **Kamui Drive Trigger Check: Wingraizer**

 **Raul Damage Check: Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist**

 **Raul Damage Check: Samurai Spirit**

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Tankraizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Raul," Ride! Ruin Shade!" as the zombie was replace a female pirate

 **Ruin Shade -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Call! Commodore Blueblood and Samurai Spirit!"

 **Samurai Spirit -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Commodore Blueblood -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

Raul," Attack with the boost and Ruin Shade skill!" as the male pirates shoots the robot and the female slash it.

 **Dropzone: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Dropzone: Sea Strolling Banshee**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 16000**

 **Blueblood/Power 17000**

 **Raul Drive Trigger Check: Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare- Draw Trigger**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Twin Blade**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare**

"Turn end!" inform Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Samurai Spirit**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Now the damage is 2-2" chuckled Kamui

"It seems the opening stage of the game is going well for us both" inform Raul

"Yeah, so let's get down to business" nodded Kamui as he draws his card," The great Kamui rides Wingraizer!" as the robot turn into a different red and yellow robot," I call another Wingraizer and that one going to attack!"

 **Wingraizer -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

Raul," I guard with Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare!"

 **Nightflare/Shield 5000**

"Next, my Vanguard Wingraizer with the boost and it's skill to attack!" as Wingraizer fly to the air and blast the pirate.

 **Wingraizer/Power 16000**

 **Kamui Drive Trigger Check: Shieldraizer**

 **Raul Damage Check: Reef Banshee**

Kamui," Continue, Cannonraizer!" as his third robot use its cannon to fire the pirate

 **Cannonraizer /Power 10000**

 **Raul Damage Check: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir**

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Wingraizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Wingraizer**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"How's that? You're up to 4 damage! I'm gonna win this with the next turn!" warned Kamui

"It seems you want to win, no matter what" inform Raul

"What else?" bragged Kamui

"Why? Why do you want to find Aichi-sama so badly?" confuse Raul

"Because he's my friend, of course!" snapped Kamui

"Friend, huh….I wonder if Aichi-sama feels the same way?" asked Raul which made Kamui confuse," What are you sayin?…sure, onii-san feels the same way about me!"

"That's no more than your wish….in some situations, the truth is cruel!" snapped Raul as the gust of wind appear," That's right, like this gusty blizzard….." as the gust hit Kamui," W-What are you talking' about…Like Aichi-oniisan doesn't?"

"You're sharper than I thought…..That's right Aichi-sama doesn't need you and your friend. All he needs…are we Quatre Knights and…Kourin-sama" which made Kamui shock," Kourin!?"

"Yes, we Quatre Knight have two mission; one to stop the people who are looking for Aichi-sama and the second is bring Kourin-sama to Aichi-sama alone, because she is the only one to be Aichi-sama's side" explain Raul

"The only one to be Aichi-oniisan's side" echoed Kamui at the same time Kamui shake his head," Stop kidding around…..Kourin is one of your mate and who help us to remember Aichi-oniisan" as Kamui pointed at Raul," There no way, we are giving her to you!"

"Oh! What a big talk" said Raul as he draws his card and took one card from his hand lift it in the air," Control those who are resurrected from the innumerable graves at the bottom of sea! Noble, cursed aristocrat of darkness! I ride! Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir! As the female turn into a pale man who is dress in a red pirate suit

 **Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

Kamui look at the pirate," _That must be his ace card…_ _Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir!"_

"Call Ruin Shade and Knight Spirit!"

 **Knight Spirit/Power 5000/Shield 10000/Critical Trigger**

"Knight Spirit boost Ruin Shade with her skill to attack Cannonraizer!" as the female pirate slash the blue robot

 **Dropzone: Evil Shade**

 **Dropzone: Ghoul Cannonball**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 16000**

"Pinot Noir attack your vanguard with the boost of Pinot Gris and skill active; by sending Knight Spirit to the drop zone; Pinot Noir gain 5000 powers!" warned Raul

 **Pinot Noir /Power 21000**

"I guard with Shieldraizer; Quintet Wall!" warned Kamui

 **Quintet Wall 1: Carvingraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Raizer Girl, Kate/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Total: 30000**

"All right! My total is 30000! I succeeded in guarding!" cheered Kamui

"Is this the right time to be pleased? One card from my twin drive is a heal trigger!" warned Raul

 **Raul First Drive Check: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Raul Second Drive Check: Doctor Rouge-Heal Trigger**

"I'm down to 3 damages and I give the 5000 power to Blueblood who is attack with the boost!" inform Raul as the red pirate shoots the robot

 **Blueblood/Power 22000**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Minimum Raizer-Critical Trigger**

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Samurai Spirit**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"He caught up to me….." Kamui look at his damage zone," But then I just have to push him away!" as he draw," The great Kamui stands and draws!" he lift one card in the air," A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare!" as the robots turn into a red giant robot machine

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"And then I…..Seek Mate!" as Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare unleash gold energy in the skill at the same time four cards from Kamui's drop zone went back to his deck and one card fly to Kamui's hand," Dark crimson magma lying deep underground and blue sky surrounding this planet in the heavens! Now, awaken and line up to protect the home planet! The great Kamui's Legion… Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare!" as Kamui put the Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare card next to the Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare.

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and** **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 20000**

" _I see, his guard before wasn't in desperation, it was a strategic move for this" thought_ Raul

"Call Phoenixraizer Flame-wing and Carvingraizer!"

 **Phoenixraizer Flame-wing -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Carvingraizer -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Flame-Wing! Ruin Shade!" ordered Kamui as the robot use it whip to hit the flame pirate

 **Flame-wing/Power 12000**

"Carvingraizer boost Wingraizer to attack your vanguard with both skill active!" warned Kamui

 **Wingraizer/Power 19000**

Wingraizer fly to the air and blast the pirate.

 **Raul Damage Check: Samurai Spirit**

"Go! The great Kamui's Legion attack with the boost of Energyraizer and Legion's skill active; when there are four rest units and I gain a Critical!" as the two Raizer fly in the air and charging their beam.

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"Guard! Rough Seas Banshee and Doctor Rouge!" shouted Raul as a female doctor and a girl wearing a dress appear and took the beam of the Raizer.

 **Kamui First Drive Trigger Check: Marine Raizer High Torpedo**

 **Kamui Second Drive Trigger Check: Phoenix Raizer Drill Wing**

"He blocked my Legion attack!" shocked Kamui

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Wingraizer**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Carvingraizer**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

" _In the end, I only did 1 damage this turn!"_ thought Kamui

"You don't have a handle on using Legion; you'll never be able to meet Aichi-sama with this level" bragged Raul

"What do you said?" demand Kamui as Raul draw," This is how you use Legion; Seek Mate!" as Pinot Gris unleashed gold energy toward up and at the same time four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly toward his hand," Warrior of the seas that is revived from the bottom of the dark abyss! Line up and show me your mighty power! Come; Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc! Legion!" as he put the card Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc next to the Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir card

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 20000**

"What!?" shocked Kamui

"Legion's skill; put the three cards from the deck to the drop zone; to Superior call Sea Strolling Banshee from the drop zone!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Samurai Spirit**

 **Dropzone: Doctor Rouge**

 **Dropzone: Three Star Chef, Pietro**

 **Sea Strolling Banshee -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Raul, "Sea Strolling Banshee's Soulblast (1) to draw one card; then Pinot Gris's skill go to soul to Superior call Evil Shade, I also active the Counterblast (1) of Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc who is my drop zone to Superior call her when I have Legion and Samurai Spirit Counterblast (1) it retire Sea Strolling Banshee to Superior call it!"

"What!? He fills all his rear-guard from his drop zone!" shocked Kamui

 **Evil Shade-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

 **Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"This is….Granblue's Legion!" shocked Kamui

"Samurai Spirit boosts Pinot Blanc to attack Flame-wing!" as the female pirate shoot the Raizer

 **Pinot Blanc/Power 16000**

Blueblood with the boost attack Wingraizer!" informs Raul as the red pirate shoots the robot

 **Blueblood/Power 17000**

"Both of my rear-guard are gone!" shocked Kamui

"Evil Shade boost Legion and attack with both's skill active!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Evil Shade**

 **Dropzone: Rough Seas Banshee**

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 35000**

Kamui," Guard with two Meteoraizer and Marine Raizer High Torpedo!" as three raizer appear with the Legion Raizer.

 **Two Meteoraizer and Marine Raizer High Torpedo/Shield 25000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Raul

 **Raul First Drive Check: Knight Spirit-Critical Trigger**

 **Raul Second Drive Check: Knight Spirit-Critical Trigger**

"Got it Double Critical Triggers!" warned Raul

"What!" shocked Kamui as Pinot Blanc shoots all of Kamui's guardian and Pinot Noir slash the Legion Raizer.

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 45000/Critical 2**

 **Kamui First Damage Check: Tankraizer**

 **Kamui Second Damage Check: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Kamui Third Damage Check: Shieldraizer**

"I lost!" snapped Kamui

 **End Game: Raul Serra**

"Too bad, Kamui Katsuragi; again, you've lost sight of the path that leads to Aichi-sama; Rage, frigid blizzard! Judgment!" As Raul summon a blizzard at Kamui," Be enveloped in an absolute zero blizzard wind, you and your feelings for Aichi-sama can freeze!" as Kamui feel pain around his body," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Scene change)

Ratie just finish her fight with Misaki who is injury by her Judgement," Well, we'll be going. Bye bye, Misakin" as Misaki grab the edge of the table to stand up," W-Wait!"

"What is it, Misakin, you look angry?" asked Ratie

"I told you…..there was something I wanted to ask you…..you can't go home yet!" remind Misaki as she feel down a little

"I know how you feel, but you can't fight me in that condition…..See you!" Ratie left Misaki and wave at her

(Back to Raul and Kamui)

"Cold…Freezing…" inform Kamui

"Kamui Katsuragi….so this is the level of fighter you are" said Raul as he about to walk past him but stop by Kamui," Your heart isn't totally frozen?"

"Course not! Hot flames are burnin' inside my chest!" Kamui look at Raul," Flames that wanna meet Aichi-oniisan!" My heart won't freeze that easily!" as he got up

"I see, no matter how many times you're knocked down, do you intend to get up each time?" asked Raul

"Yeah! If I'm beaten twice, I'll go for a third time…..if I'm beaten three times, there's always a fourth! Next time, I'll win!" snapped Kamui as he fall on his knee," Come on, fight me!" which made Raul smile and knee down to Kamui," Sure, if you want to meet Aichi Sendou that badly, you'll have to defeat the Quatre Knights, that's the only way you'll get to him"

"You…." Shocked Kamui

"However…that's not going to happen now" as he flick Kamui's forehead," Get a little stronger and them challenge us again" inform Raul as he walk past Kamui," Wait!" no Raul just ignores him.

(Scene Change)

Kourin is with Naoki and are looking at the HQ of the Foo Fighter," Kourin, why are we here?" as Kourin took out Blaster Blade," I remember that is a unit that look like Blaster Blade and its avatar" as both of them went in.

(Top Floor)

Kourin and Naoki walk in Ren's office who is surprise to see Kourin," You're…Kourin"

"You remember me" shocked Kourin

"I'm surprise you get your memories back…..does this have to do with Aichi-kun?" asked Ren as Kourin took out her deck and show it to Ren; at the bottom was Blaster Blade," Blaster Blade?..." which made Ren smile bit," I see, so that how it is"

"Ren, I want you to tell me if you know where Aichi is?" demand Kourin as Ren still smile and get up," Kourin, let's fight" as Kourin eyes become serious.

(The Roof: Outside)

Both fighters are ready," You're going to tell me what you know, Ren. Everything that you know!"

 **(Kamui: Today Card- Ultimate Raizer Dual)**


	7. Ren's Promise

**(Kourin: Today Card-** **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn)**

Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Kourin

"Stand up the Vanguard!" shouted Ren

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" shouted Kourin as a kid boy with two blue lancers was behind Kourin

 **Advance Party Seeker, File -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Judgebau Revenger!" shouted Ren as black wolf appear behind Ren.

 **Judgebau Revenger -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"I go first; I ride Transient Revenger, Masquerade and Judgebau move!" inform Ren as the wolf turn into a man in a suit

 **Transient Revenger, Masquerade -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Ren

 **Ren Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Transient Revenger, Masquerade**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Judgebau Revenger**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," I ride Honest Seeker Cynric, File move and attack!" as Cynric jump and shoot by using his crossbow

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

 **Ren Damage Check: Freezing Revenger-Draw Trigger**

"Look like we both have Draw Trigger!" inform Ren as Kourin just ignores him," Turn end!"

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 7**

Ren "My turn; I ride Nullity Revenger, Masquerade!" as the man turn into a black knight

 **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Then I called Wily Revenger Mana and Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart! "

 **Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Wily Revenger, Mana -Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Mana's skill; Superior Call Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter and counterblast (1) to Superior Call Freezing Revenger in Rest!"

 **Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

 **Freezing Revenger-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 5000-Draw**

"Awesome; he just Superior Call to fill all his rear-guard!" shocked Naoki

"Macart and Mana with the boost of Trumpeter attack!" shouted Ren as the black knight slash the sliver knight and the witch summon a crystal to throw at the sliver knight.

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

Ren, "Judgebau boost Masquerade and attack!" the black knight jump

 **Masquerade/Power 14000**

"No Guard!" informs Kourin

 **Ren Drive Trigger Check: Grim Revenger -Critical Trigger**

The black knight slashes the sliver knight

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon**

"By the end of my turn; Dark Bond Trumpeter went back to the bottom of my deck" inform Ren

 **Ren Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Wily Revenger, Mana**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Judgebau Revenger**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Freezing Revenger**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Suddenly 4 damage, already!?" shocked Naoki

" _As always to get a trigger when he needed it the most, as always Ren Suzugamori"_ thought Kourin as she draw her card," Ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic, Margal and Great Crossbow Seeker Gildas!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw**

Kourin look at Ren for a second and Ren notice it," What it is?"

"It just that I was right…..since you remember me; so you have to be connect Aichi' disappear and the Quatre Knights" explain Kourin as the words Quatre Knights make Ren shock and smile," Quatre Knights…you meant them"

"You knew?" confuse Kourin

"Maybe or maybe not" lied Ren which made Kourin mad" Then I made you talk; Margal's skill move to soul to let Gildas gain 3000 powers who attack Mana!" shouted Kourin as the blue knight shoot a bow at the witch.

 **Gildas/Power 12000**

"Valord attack!" as the blue knight stabs the black armor knight

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Cerdic and I Draw!" warned Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 14000**

 **Ren Damage Check: Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack**

Kourin, "File boost Cerdic with his skill to attack your vanguard!" as the knight slash the black armor knight

 **Cerdic/Power 22000**

 **Ren Damage Check: Black-winged Swordbreaker**

"End Turn!"

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 4**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"Yes, 4 to 3; she catching up to him!" cheered Naoki

"But there is one thing I can't figure out" inform Kourin

"What it is?" asked Ren

"Why are you not telling me about Aichi? He is one of your friend and rival" asked Kourin

"Of course he is, but I'm make a promise" replied Ren as he draw his card

"Promise?" echoed Kourin

"Yes. Now I must keep that promise" inform Ren as he lift one card from his hand "Screaming despair in the chaotic silence! Give me the power of darkness from the shadows through which not even visions can be seen! Ride... Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"!" as the black armor knight changes into a black dragon holding a sword

 **Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"!?" echoed Kourin

"Does it bring back memories?" asked Ren

"Very painful memories!" snapped Kourin

"Oh, my. You make it sound as if I've been victimizing you all this time" laugh Ren which made Kourin made," Isn't it; that dragon bring me the memories when you give Aichi the Shadow Paladin deck that change him….I never forgive you that day!" as Ren smile," _Oh….when come to Aichi-kun; she change personally"_ "I call Nullity Revenger, Masquerade and he attack with his skill!"

 **Masquerade/Power12000**

Kourin "I guard with Honest Seeker, Cynric!" as a silver knight appear and block the sword with his crossbow

 **Cynric/Shield 5000**

"Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" attack with the boost and skill!" warned Ren

 **Phantom Blaster/Power 18000**

Kourin," Defending Seeker, Shiron; Perfect Guard!" as a mage appear and summon a magical triangle barrier to block Phantom Blaster attack!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Ren

 **Ren First Drive Check: Grim Revenger-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Macart who gain the boost and attack!" shouted Ren

 **Ren Second Drive Check: Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir**

 **Macart/Power 19000/Critical 2**

Kourin," Guard with Impact Seeker, Modoron!"

 **Modoron/Shield 10000**

"End Turn!" informs Ren

 **Ren Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Revenger, Masquerade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Judgebau Revenger**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Freezing Revenger**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"Alright, she didn't take any damage this turn!" cheered Naoki as Ren look at Kourin who just draw her card," Kourin, what is Aichi-kun to you?" which cause Kourin to think for a moment," He…..my…..I mean our Mate"

"You just hesitate, that mean there is more than that" smile Ren as Kourin blushed in embarrassment," T-There nothing OK!? W-We…just FRIENDS!"

"She was right; when it comes to Aichi, you became cute!" laugh Ren causing Kourin to be more embarrassment," WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"Suiko-san did" laugh Ren as Kourin lift her head down," Aichi-kun must to very important to you" as Kourin nodded," Yeah he is" as she touches her heart with her hand. Suddenly Ren's eyes started to glow," Than show me in this fight!" as he and image appear in Kourin's head. She was in ghost form in Cray," This is Ren Suzugamori's PSY Qualia" she heard a roar causing her to turn to see Phantom Blaster and a dark version of Blaster Blade slashing their Royal Paladin's counterpart twice. In flash Kourin is now back the fight," There was…"

"Yes, if you want to know where Aichi-kun is beat me while I use PSY Qualia" laugh Ren as he smile and his eyes are glowing which made Kourin afraid for a second. She lift one card from her hand to the air, "Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings!"

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Ren," So, that is your Royal Paladin Dragon"

Kourin, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade…" said Ren as he look at the white knight," _So you chose Kourin"_

"Ren Suzugamori; this is Legion is make of me and my Mate, Aichi bond!" inform Kourin as Ren ready his card while his eyes still glowing," Bond?"

"Gildas's counterblast (1) since I have Legion; I Superior call Isbuzzard, and active his skill, when Legion he gain 4000 powers!" warned Kourin

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

Kourin," Legion attack!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000**

Ren," Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir; Perfect Guard!" as a black knight block the Legion attack!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

"Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"So this is your Legion" amazed Ren

Kourin, "Yes, this is Soulmate Legion; Legion once more attacks!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000**

"No guard!" shouted Ren

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Power to Gildas and Critical to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000/Critical 2**

 **Gildas/Power 14000**

"Second Check!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"Power to Cerdic and Heal Damage!" warned Kourin

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the black dragon, then Blaster Blade slash it.

 **Ren First Damage Check: Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter**

 **Ren Second Damage Check: Wily Revenger, Mana**

"Yes, damage 5!" cheered Naoki

Kourin, "File boosts Cerdic with his skill to attack your vanguard!"

 **Cerdic/Power 22000**

Ren," Guard! Grim Revenger and Transient Revenger, Masquerade!"

 **Grim Revenger and Masquerade/Shield 15000**

Kourin, "Isbuzzard boost Gildas and attack!"

 **Gildas/Power 25000**

Ren," Guard! Grim Revenger and Black-winged Swordbreaker!"

 **Grim Revenger and Black-winged Swordbreaker/Shield 15000**

"I end my turn!" snapped Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Blaster Blade Seeker and Seeker Sing Saver Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 3/4**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 4**

"Just one more damage!" wined Naoki as Ren draw his card," So, this is the end of you and your mate" as Kourin ready her cards," Not yet! I still have a chance to survive this turn"

"No, you don't; you saw the future of this fight….I'm disappoint I really think your feeling for Aichi-kun can help this battle…..FINAL TURN!" warned Ren as his eyes were still glowing , "People who know each other in a world without light, give me the power to connect souls born into a world of darkness! Seek the mate!" as four cards from Ren's drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Ren's hand," The power of a bond born in a hateful hell. Communion of dark knights who wound and stab each other! Line up, you who would never stand in a line! Come my Avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss "LEGION!" as Ren put the card Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss "next to the Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss "card. At the same Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss "unleash golden energy up to the sky and a dark knight fall from the sky and landed next to the dark black dragon.

"Blaster Dark!?" echoed Kourin

 **Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster /Power 20000**

"This is Ren's Legion!?" surprise Kourin

"Macart's counterblast (1); Superior call Freezing Revenger!" shouted Ren

Ren, "Masquerade attack with his skill!"

 **Masquerade/Power 12000**

Kourin "I guard with Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon!" as a dragon appear and took the hit

 **Hallowed Breath Dragon/Shield 10000**

"Macart who gain the boost and attack!" shouted Ren

 **Macart/Power 15000**

Kourin "I guard with Seeker, Loving Healer!"

 **Loving Healer/Shield 10000**

"Judgebau boost Legion and attack!" warned Ren

 **Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster/Power 28000**

 **Ren First Drive Check: Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart**

 **Ren Second Drive Check: Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir**

The Shadow Paladin Legion slashes the Royal Paladin Legion at the same time

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

"She got 5 damage now!" worried Naoki

"Yes….I'm survive somehow" gladded Kourin

"Did you forget? I show you my Legion attack your Legion twice; Legion's skill Counter Blast (2) and I choose three of my rear-guards with "Revenger" in its card name, and retire them, to make my Legion Stand!" remind Ren

"What!?" shocked Kourin

"Ren's Legion and its Mate stand!" warned Naoki

"Reign over the battlefield with a sword that's stained with your comrades' blood. Obey the king of tragedy, dark knight! Yes this is Phantom Blaster Rising! Laugh Ren who eyes are still glowing

"Phantom Blaster Rising…so this is Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster Legion" shocked Kourin

"This is the end, Legion attack once more!" warned Ren as the Shadow Paladin Legion are flying toward their counterpart, at the same time Kourin close her eyes and lost hope," Aichi…." One tear come out of her eye.

 **Ren First Drive Check: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"**

 **Ren Second Drive Check: Freezing Revenger-Draw Trigger**

(Unknown: Location)

Somehow Aichi who is still sleeping heard the echoed of Kourin's voice of saying his name causing Aichi to speak," Kourin" which made the young brunette-hair fighter girl turn to Aichi," What did Aichi said spoke Kourin-san's name?"

(Back to Kourin and Ren's fight)

Somehow Aichi's voice of saying her name echoed in Kourin's head which made Kourin shocked," Aichi?" and her eyes suddenly glow at the same time the Shadow Legion slash their counterpart causing a huge smoke," This is the far you can go, huh?" as suddenly a bright object appear which made Ren and Naoki confuse. The smoke finally lifts up; they see Kourin with a bright card in her hand and her eyes close causing Ren to be shock," I-Impossible…..How!?" as Kourin open her eyes," H-How can you have PSY Qualia!?" Ren is looking at Kourin who eyes are glowing blue like Aichi's PSY Qualia

"Kourin's Damage Check….." inform Naoki

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger, I put Seeker Sing Savor Dragon from my damage zone to my drop zone!" inform Kourin

 **Ren Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" and Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss"**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Revenger, Masquerade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Judgebau Revenger**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"She changes the fate of this fight" shocked Ren as he is still looking at Kourin," Why do you have PSY Qualia?"

Kourin was shock as well," I have…PSY Qualia!?" as her power show the future of this fight," I stand and draw; Open the third haloed gate again, my Avatar of my soul! Ride Seeker Sing Savor Dragon!" as Kourin put another Seeker Sing Savor Dragon on top of the Legion which made Naoki and Ren confuse.

"What!?" shocked Ren

"Why did she ride another one?" confuse Naoki

"I call Margal and active its skill so it can go to soul and Seeker Sing Savor Dragon gain 3000 power and I'm also called Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn which active it's Soulblast (1) to let Seeker Sing Savor Dragon gain 5000 power more! Finally Courage of Light, come to me once more; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 28000**

"Power 28000?" shocked Ren as he look at Blaster Blade," _I see, she use Tranquil Unicorn to move Blaster Blade from the soul to the drop zone; so she can Legion again!"_

Kourin, "File boost Cerdic with his skill to attack your Masquerade!" as the knight slash the black armor knight

 **Cerdic/Power 17000**

Kourin, "Isbuzzard boost Gildas and attack your vanguards!"

 **Gildas/Power 20000**

Ren," Guard! Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart and Freezing Revenger!"

 **Macart and Freezing Revenger/Shield 10000**

"Tranquil Unicorn boost Legion and attack!" warned Kourin

Ren," Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir; Perfect Guard!" as a black knight block the Legion attack!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

"Yes, I survive this turn!" cheered Ren as Kourin close her eyes for a second and open them again," Soulmate Legion!" making Ren and Naoki to be shocked," What!?" as Kourin put two cards from her hand to the Drop Zone, three from the soul and flip two cards from her damage zone causing a card to fly toward Kourin hand," Open the haloed gate again the fourth time my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"How!?" confuse Ren as he remember something," _I see, the Heal Trigger and the Seek the Mate!"_

"Her PSY Qualia is helping her!" snapped Ren

"Ren, this power comes to me; to help me to find Aichi, and this is the power of the bond of me, Aichi, Blaster Blade and the other. It show us, we will find Aichi; Legion attack once more!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000**

Ren," Guard! Healing Revenger and Revenger, Air Raid Dragon!" as two more Shadow Paladin appear in front of Kourin's Legion

 **Healing Revenger and Revenger, Air Raid Dragon/Shield 20000**

"He guy still have more cards to guard!" shocked Naoki

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"All to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 27000/Critical 2**

"Second Check!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"What!?" demand Ren

"Draw Trigger; Power to Legion and I draw!" shouted Kourin as Blaster Blade slash the guardians, then slash the Shadow Paladin Legion and Sing Savior Dragon blast the Shadow Paladin at the same time by fire a ball of light.

 **Ren First Damage Check: Healing Revenger-Heal Trigger**

"What!? Heal Trigger at the time like this!?" shocked Naoki

"But it was two damage; Second Damage Check!" remind Ren

 **Ren Second Drive Check: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"**

"I lost" said Ren happy

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"She did it" cheered Naoki as Kourin try to catch her breath and her eyes stop glowing," I…..won!" as Ren walk toward her," Now I can see why Blaster Blade choose you….Kourin he choose you because he know your true feeling of Aichi"

"My…..true feeling" echoed Kourin as Ren smile," Kourin, I have a promise of my own that I need to keep. So I can't talk to you in detail about him, However…" as Ren took a picture from his uniform and give it to Kourin," I'll tell you just one thing, you should try to go there" as Naoki run toward Kourin," What it is?"

"Where is this?" asked Kourin

"What will you see there? What will you decide there? I'm looking forward to that" replied Ren as he walks away

"Ren, thanks!" inform Kourin as Ren still walking and smile

(Outside Foo Fighters HQ)

Kourin and Naoki just left the building and spotted Misaki and Kamui who are injury.

"Shin-san told us you were heading here" inform Kamui

"You didn't leave us behind, did you?" asked Misaki

"No. I wouldn't do that, because you guy my mates" replied Kourin as Misaki and Kamui smile each other and look back at Kourin.

 **(Ren: Today Card-:Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss")**


	8. The Announced Truth

**(Kourin: Today Card-Margal)**

Kourin and the other just arrived the place that Ren show Kourin.

"Ren told me this is the place" inform Kourin as everyone look around they see nothing but stones.

"Which means there's a clue here" added Misaki

"To me, it just looks like people from long ago haphazardly arranged a bunch of rocks" inform Kamui

"No. Several of the rocks on the ground have a different form" inform Naoki as he spotted one," Is this a Vanguard Circle?" which made Kourin and the others shock. At the same time one of the stone was glowing which made Olivier appear in front of them.

"Who's he?" asked Naoki

"Olivier Gaillard!" answered Kourin

"So you did come, Kourin-san" bowed Olivier," Please let me show you where Aichi-san is?"

"What about my friends?" asked Kourin

"I told you, Kourin-san they cannot be with Aichi-san" replied Olivier

"What!?" shocked Naoki

"How come Kourin? And us?" demand Kamui

"Because Aichi-san order us to find Kourin-san and only bring her to him" explain Olivier

"Aichi said that!?" shocked Kourin as Olivier nodded and reach out his hand," Please Kourin-san, let me bring you to Aichi-san" as Naoki stand in front of Kourin," There no way! We give Kourin to you! I'm going to kick your butt!" as he took out his deck.

"Wait, Naoki. I'll…." said Kourin

"No. I ain't handin' this one off" inform Naoki

"I will fight Naoki Ishida, because I fight and use Judgement on Kourin-san again…..Aichi-san will forgive me" inform Olivier as Kourin look at him then back to Naoki. They both nodded causing Olivier to took out his deck.

 **(I skip the fight between Naoki and Olivier; because it is the same fight!)**

After Naoki got Judgement, Kourin and the others are with him. Kourin took out her deck," Now is my turn!"

"I guess I don't have a choice" signed in sadness Olivier as everyone heard a new voice," No, I'll fight her" who is a familiar to everyone and was shock. A young girl brunette-hair fighter who is the same age of Kamui appears in front of everyone.

"No way…..It can't be….." shocked Misaki

"What!?" surprised Naoki

"What is she doing here?" demand Kamui as everyone look at the brunette-hair fighter girl.

"Why…..are you with them?" demand Kourin as her voice grew mad," Tell me…Emi Sendou!" the brunette-hair fighter girl was actually Emi (Dress the same outfit as Kourin's outfit of the original Legion Season)

"Emi-san, why are you here? You should stay with Aichi-san's side" asked Olivier as everyone was shock to hear that

"Aichi-san's….." shocked Misaki

"Leave this to me" inform Emi as she look at Kourin," I'm need to bring Kourin-san to Aichi with my own hands" as Kourin was speechless

"Understood" nodded Olivier

"Why is Emi-chan…one of Gaillard's comrades?" shocked Misaki

"Do you know where Aichi is?" demand Kourin as Emi nodded," Yes, I can take you to him"

"And the others?" asked Kourin as Emi look at Kamui, Naoki, and Misaki," Those people cannot…..be with Aichi" which made Kamui, Naoki, and Misaki shock

"What did you say!?" demand Naoki

"What you mean Miss Emi?" asked Kamui as Emi just ignores him, took out her deck and face Kourin," I'm guess we have no choice to do this"

"Olivier, bring out your prison" ordered Emi which made Olivier shocked," But Emi-san….."

"We have no choice!" snapped Emi as Olivier nodded, "Holy Blue Flames That Flicker for Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around everyone

"Let go!" inform Emi as Kourin nodded," Yeah!"

As both fighters turn their card and turn it face-up," STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Emi's vanguard circle is pink and Kourin's vanguard circle is purple.

"Advance Party Seeker, File!" shouted Kourin as a kid boy with two blue lancers was behind Kourin

 **Advance Party Seeker, File -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum!" shouted Emi as a man with long hair and a black sword appear behind Emi causing the blue flame to disappear and turn the field into a space.

 **Aperture Star-vader, Quantum -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 1000**

"What!?" shocked Kourin

"Star Vader!?" echoed Naoki

"That's Link Joker!" warned Misaki

"Why Miss Emi is using that deck?" demand Kamui

"The Link Joker was supposed to be destroy….Why do you have it!? Answer me Emi Sendou!" demand Misaki as Emi just ignores her," I ride Throwing Star-vader, Thorium and Quantum move!"

 **Throwing Star-vader, Thorium** **-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Throwing Star-vader, Thorium**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move File!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I can't believe Miss Emi is our enemy" shocked Kamui

"Could she be Reversed?" added Naoki

"I don't think so" inform Misaki

Kourin," File boosts Isbuzzard and attack!"

 **Isbuzzard /Power 13000**

"No guard!" shouted Emi as the knight hit the Link Joker

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check:** **Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Emi Damage Check:** **Star-vader, Graviton**

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"She isn't Reversed, because there is no red mark on her face; she's using the Link Joker deck of her own free will!" inform Kourin as she look at Emi very carefully," Emi! Do you know what it means to use Link Joker!?" as Emi just draw her card," Link Joker are evil; they do nothing but bring pain and loss to the world! What will your brother think you use Link Joker!" as Emi look at Kourin and close her eyes," You are right, Link Joker are evil, but to bring you to Aichi; I will use the power of the Link Joker!"

"Emi-chan" shocked Misaki as Emi open her eyes," Also using this power as well!" as Emi open her eyes; there are glowing pink making Kourin confuse,"I-Impossible…you have PSY Qualia!?"

Emi lift one card in the air," This one willing to sacrifice itself, even if it steeped in sin, to obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of my sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!"

 **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!?" echoed Misaki

"Your avatar of your sin!?" echoed Kourin

Emi," Call! Star-vader Stronghold, Star-vader Crumble Mare and Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium!"

Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate

Star-vader, Stronghold-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000

Star-vader, Crumble Mare-Grade1/Power 6000/Shield 5000

"Magnesium and Stronghold with the boost Quantum attack!" as the two Link Joker fire black beam at the knight.

Stronghold/Power 13000

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

"Crumble Mare boost, Photon attack!" shouted Emi

Photon/Power 15000

Kourin "I guard with Impact Seeker, Modoron!" as a knight appear and took the hit

 **Modoron/Shield 10000**

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

"Turn End!" informs Emi as her eyes still glowing

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Star-vader, Stronghold**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard:** **Star-vader, Crumble Mare**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

"You using Link Joker and also have PSY Qualia!" shocked Kourin

"Yes; this mean you have no way to defeat me" inform Emi as Kourin's eyes started to glow as well," _What!? She has PSY Qualia as well!"_

"You force me to use this power, Emi Sendou" inform Kourin as her power show three red machine dogs that went into the soul of Seeker Sing Savior Dragon," I Ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Cerdic attack Stronghold!" shouted Kourin as the knight slash the invader

"Valrod with the boost attack!"

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; I Draw!" warned Kourin as the blue knight stabs the Emi's avatar

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Crumble Mare**

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 7**

"Damage 2 to 2!" informs Naoki

"Miss Emi" still shocked Kamui

"I stand and draw; Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!" as her avatar becomes a dragon holding two swords.

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

Emi, "Call! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!"

 **Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Magnesium and Radon with the boost Quantum and its skill attack!" as the two Link Joker charging their weapon

 **Radon/Power 17000**

Kourin, "Guard with two Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragons!" as two dragon appear to block the beam with their fire breath

"Crumble Mare boost Garnet Star Dragon with its skill and attack!" warned Emi

Garnet Star Dragon/19000

Kourin "I guard with Seeker, Loving Healer!" as fairy appear and release star dust

 **Loving Healer/Shield 10000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Emi

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Garnet Star Dragon!" warned Emi as the dragon slash both the fairy and the knight

Garnet Star Dragon/24000/Critical 2

 **Kourin Frist Damage Check: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Grynngal Seeker**

"Second check!" warned Emi

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Gammadile-Stand Trigger**

"Stand Trigger; all to Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon who attack again!" warned Emi as the Link Joker shoot the knight.

 **Kourin Damage Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Turn End!" informs Emi as her eyes still glowing

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard:** **Star-vader, Crumble Mare**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"5 damage already!?" shocked Naoki

"I hate me to said this…but Miss Emi is very good the Link Joker deck" inform Kamui as Misaki started to yelled at Emi," Emi-chan!" causing everyone to look at her," W-Why are you doing this!?" as Emi just stare at her," This…..isn't Aichi would want!"

"Yeah, Aichi-oniisan will be very sad about this, Miss Emi" added Kamui

"Please; tell us about Aichi, so we can help!" begged Naoki

Emi just stare at them," I can't do that" causing the mate to be shock," Emi-chan!"

"Emi, we just want to be with our mate, Aichi! Tell us why we can't see Aichi!" demand Kourin

"There is nothing wrong with you Kourin-san, but those three cannot be with Aichi" Emi pointed at the rest of the Mate

"Why not them? But only me!" demand Kourin as Emi turn to Kourin again," Because Aichi…..love you!" causing everyone to be shock

"Aichi…..love….me" shocked Kourin as her heart beating fast

"Yes, Aichi love you; that why the only person can be by Aichi's side is only you, Kourin-san!" Emi reach out her hand to Kourin," Please come! Kourin-san!" as Kourin look at her; then look at her friends who look back at her and final turn to face Emi again," If go with you, I will make the same mistake again!" as she draw and lift one card up to the air, "Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings!"

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Emi as she look at Kourin who still using her PSY Qualia," _Why did she guard that last attack!? Her PSY Qualia should show the triggers_ " as Emi realize there are four cards in Kourin's drop zone," Oh no!"

Kourin," Called Margal, Flail Seeker Isbuzzard, and Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas!"

 **Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw**

"Margal's skill goes to soul; Gildas gain 3000, I call another Margal it go to soul; Cerdic gain 3000 and call third one it go to soul also and Sing Savor Dragon gain 3000!" warned Kourin

 **Gildas/Power 12000**

 **Cerdic /Power 12000**

 **Sing Saver Dragon/Power 14000**

Kourin, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 23000**

"Blaster Blade…" shock Emi as she look at the white knight," _I see Blaster Blade, you chose Kourin because Aichi feeling for her"_

 _"Let go, Blaster Blade!" shouted Kourin_

"Gildas's counterblast (1) since I have Legion; I Superior call Isbuzzard, and active both of them skill, when Legion they gain 4000 powers!" warned Kourin

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

Kourin, "Isbuzzard boosts Cerdic with his skill to attack your vanguard!" as the knight jump and slash the dragon

Cerdic/Power 26000

 **Emi Damage Check: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

Kourin, "Isbuzzard boost Gildas and attack!" as the knight shot with his crossbow at the dragon

 **Gildas/Power 23000**

 **Emi Damage Check: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

Kourin," File boosts Legion and attack!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 29000**

"No guard!" informs Emi

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the Link Joker dragon, then Blaster Blade slash it.

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Emi Damage Check: Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium**

"Now they both have five damage!" inform Naoki

"Now Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"So this is your Legion" amazed Emi

Kourin, "Yes, this is Soulmate Legion; Legion once more attacks!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000**

Emi," Guard! Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon and Star-vader, Gammadile!" as two Link Joker Dragons appear

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

"Your turn is over" inform Emi as Kourin smile," Not yet; Soulmate Legion!" causing everyone to be shock,' What!" as Kourin put two cards from her hand to the Drop Zone, three from the soul and flip two cards from her damage zone causing a card to fly toward Kourin hand," Open the haloed gate again the third time my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"A third Legion attack!?" shocked Olivier as Emi remember the Margal," I see it was those Margal!"

"Yes; this Legion bond between Aichi, me and the rest of my Mates!" inform Kourin," Now Legion attack once more!"

"No guard!" shouted Emi

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

"All to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 27000/Critical** **2**

"Second Check!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the black dragon, then Blaster Blade slash it.

"Double Damage Check!" shouted Emi

 **Emi First Damage Check: Star-vader, Pixie Powder-Heal Trigger**

"What!? Heal Trigger at the time like this!?" shocked Naoki

"But the attack was two damage!" remind Misaki as Emi check her last damage check causing everyone to be shock.

 **Emi Second Damage Check: Star-vader, Pixie Powder-Heal Trigger**

"I-Impossible!?" shocked Kourin

"Double Heal Trigger!" added Kamui

"For real?!" surprise Naoki

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Blaster Blade Seeker and Seeker Sing Saver Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Advance Party Seeker, File**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 5/5**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 2**

"How can this be!? My PSY Qualia show me the fate of this fight!" confuse Kourin as Emi draw her card," It looks like my PSY Qualia is stronger than yours" and Emi look at Kourin," Kourin-san, let me show you something!" as a flash appear making Kourin and the others to teleport them in a room. Everyone look around.

"Where are we?" demand Kourin as everyone heard Aichi's voice," Kourin-san" causing everyone to turn and see the back of Aichi's throne where Aichi is sitting right now.

"Aichi!" shocked Kourin

"I want you to come with me, Kourin-san, but Naoki-kun, Kamui-kun, and Misaki-san cannot" said Aichi which made everyone shock

"No! I don't believe this! Miss Emi!" this is horrible by showin' us a fake version of Aichi-oniisan!" snapped Kamui as Kourin look at Aichi carefully," No….this is Aichi!" which made everyone shock.

"Aichi…why only me, not with the other?" asked Kourin

"Because…..I you the only one I care about" answered Aichi which made everyone more shock and Kourin was speechless," Aichi"

"Please…..be by my side" begged Aichi as a flash appear.

"Aichi, Wait!" shouted Kourin; they are now back to the fight.

"What was that?" shocked Misaki

"Those were Aichi's real feeling….Kourin-san please be with Aichi" replied Emi as Kourin was silent and confuse," Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 20000**

"What!? Link Joker have Legion!?" shocked Naoki

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Cerdic and File were lock.

"Miss Emi used Legion and lock together!?" shocked Kamui

"This is the Link Joker's Legion" shocked Kourin

"You won't win in the face of this power; if you won't fulfill Aichi's wish to be by his side, I have no choice but to force you!" warned Emi as she show Kourin the power of her PSY Qualia; Kourin find herself in space alone, she then saw the Link Joker Legion stab Sing Savor Dragon and Blaster Blade causing Kourin to be back in the fight," _That was…Emi Sendou's PSY Qualia!"_

"Call! Throwing Star-vader, Thorium!" shouted Emi

Emi," Legion attack with skill and boost to attack your Sing Savor Dragon and Blaster Blade; Star-vader, Crumble Mare's skill when boost Legion; boost 4000 more!"

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 32000**

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Stronghold**

At the same time Garnet Star Dragon stab Sing Savor Dragon and Photo stab Blaster Blade

 **Kourin Damage Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **End Game: Emi Sendou**

"Kourin lost" inform Kamui as Kourin look at Blaster Blade with a tear," I'm sorry, Blaster Blade!" as Blaster Blade disappear into millions of small purple light.

"Losing to Link Joker means….." afraid Naoki

"…Kourin is going to be Reversed" warned Misaki

"No; if I did that; Aichi will be very mad me" inform Emi as the card Blaster Blade was glowing and fly toward Emi's hand; she look at the card," You also belong to Aichi's side!" which made Kourin made," Wait! Give me back Blaster Blade!" as Emi look at her," Have you forgotten Kourin-san? This Olivier Gaillard's prison!" as the blue flame was back and Olivier signed in sadness," I'm sorry to do this to you Kourin-san, JUDGEMENT!" the blue flame are over Kourin and she is scream in pain," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her friends cannot to do anything but to watch their friend burn;" KOURIN!" at Emi and Olivier close their eyes in sadness. As the blue flame was gone; Kourin fall down and her friend run toward her.

"Hang on! Kourin!" shouted Naoki

"Are you O.K?" asked Kamui

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

"Let's go, Olivier" inform Emi

"But what about Kourin-san?" asked Olivier

"We cannot force her, she must it herself" replied Emi as Olivier nodded

"Wait, Emi-chan!" shouted Misaki as Emi look at Misaki

"You're going to Aichi, aren't you?" asked Misaki

"Yes" answered Emi

"Is this really all Aichi's will?" asked Misaki

"Yes" answered Emi

"But Miss Emi, I….I don't wanna believe it!" snapped Kamui

"Believe it or not; only Kourin-san can go to Aichi" replied Emi as she and Olivier to disappear and the stone circle was crackle causing everyone to be shock

"Our one clue to get to Aichi….." snapped Naoki as Kourin grew mad," Aichi!"

Everyone didn't notice, that there was two people watching them from the distance; it was Suiko and Rekka watching Kourin helpless.

"Kourin" worried Suiko

 **(Emi: Today Card-** **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon)**


	9. Island Awaiting the Wind

(Kourin with Misaki)

(Card Capital)

The mates are inside the shop and remember yesterdays, they just sitting there and silent.

Misaki remember what Emi said

(Flashback)

 _"Believe it or not; only Kourin-san can go to Aichi" replied Emi as she and Olivier to disappear and the stone circle was crackle causing everyone to be shock_

(Flashback: End)

Misaki whisper her name," Emi-chan" at the same Kourin close her eyes and remember something as well

(Flashback)

 _"Because…..I you the only one I care about" answered Aichi which made everyone more shock and Kourin was speechless," Aichi"_

 _"Please…..be by my side" begged Aichi as a flash appear._

 _"Aichi, Wait!" shouted Kourin; they are now back to the fight._

 _(Next Scene)_

 _The card Blaster Blade was glowing and fly toward Emi's hand; she look at the card," You also belong to Aichi's side!" which made Kourin made," Wait! Give me back Blaster Blade!"_

(Flashback: End)

She opens eyes," _Blaster Blade….Aichi!"_

Naoki took out his deck," How long are we gonna mope around like this!?" as everyone look at him," I'm going to find Aichi!"

"Aichi might not wanna see me….but I….but I wanna see him!" shouted Naoki causing Kamui to stand up," Me too….I wanna ask Aichi-oniisan to his face why he doesn't wanna see us and more important…find out why Miss Emi doing this!"

"Kamui!" cheered Naoki

"Ishida-senpai!" cheered Kamui causing Naoki to slam his deck to the table," The only way we can meet Aichi is gettin' stronger than the Quatre Knights!"

"So what we need right now is…" inform Kamui

"…..intensive training!" shouted in a unison Kamui and Naoki

"Who's a strong guy that'd be willing to train us?" asked Naoki as the card shop door's open causing one card of Naoki to fly away, but Kourin caught it," The wind?" causing Kamui and Naoki to remember someone," Leon Souryu" after Naoki call Leon; he told his friend that Leon agree to train him causing Kourin to be shock," _What!? Leon remembers us and Aichi…..that mean..."_

(Leon's island)

Kamui, Misaki, Naoki, and Kourin just arrived at the island

"Awesome!" amazed Naoki as suddenly they heard a familiar voice," Welcome, everyone!" as they look up and see Leon with the twins

"Leon Souryu" shocked Kourin as Naoki raise his fist at Leon," I appreciate you trainin' us!"

"Don't mention it" replied Leon

(After 10 minutes later)

Leon shows each of them their room, Kamui is with Naoki and Kourin is sharing with Misaki. As they unpack their stuff; Kourin was up to the wall with her arms fold and Leon past her," Leon, you remember Aichi, don't you?" causing Leon to look back to her," You got PSY Qualia from your battle with Ren" as Kourin nodded," Yeah, so did Aichi's little sister, Emi" causing Leon to be shock a little bit," I see, calm sometimes stop the wind blowing". After they done packing Naoki and Kamui went outside with Leon and the twins which leave Kourin and Misaki alone in their room. They were silent for a minute until Kourin spoke," I really thought Emi Sendou lost her memories of her brother, Aichi"

"No one have seen that" signed in sadness Misaki as she look at Kourin," Have you decide yet?"

"Decide what?" echoed Kourin

"To go to Aichi's side" said Misaki which made Kourin's heart beat once," I don't know" as she put her hand on her heart," I'm really want to find Aichi with you, Naoki, and Kamui….but when I heard Aichi love me and want me to go by his side…" Kourin close her eye," Now I want to go with him without you, Naoki and Kamui" which made Misaki shock," Kourin….." as tear come out of her eye and Misaki notice it," I don't what to do anymore…right now my heart broke into half and fight each other" as Misaki come up and hug her best friend which made Kourin open her eyes and shocked," I know you going to make the right choice" as she let go of her," What if my choice to go with Aichi without you and the mate?" causing Misaki to smile," If you made that choice; thinking is the right choice, then go" causing Kourin to be shock and look at her friend," Misaki".

(Card Capital: Inside)

"Thank you for helping me when Misaki went out with her friends" inform Shin as Ren pull down a box," No problem; I hope she and hers have fun" as the door open showing Asaka and Tetsu coming to help Ren.

(Dinner time)

Misaki and Kourin just arrived in the Dinner hall; they see Naoki fighting Leon

 **(I skip the fight between Naoki and Leon; because it is the same fight!)**

After the fight was over Kourin look at Naoki's new Legion cards," Where did you get these cards?"

"When I went to the islet, I found these cards in the islet" answered Naoki causing Kourin to be shock," Found them!"

"Yeah, I'm must be lucky!" cheered Naoki

"No…..those cards let you to find you, it is a reward to learn the lesson" inform Leon

"I see" shocked Kourin as she turns back to the cards.

(Unknown Location)

Emi is in the room with the Quatre Knight.

"Any words on Kourin-san?" asked Emi

"Not yet" answered Olivier

"Emi-dono, are you sure Kourin-dono will come?" asked Philippe

"She what to, since I told away Blaster Blade and give it to Aichi; to only card that can bond between her and the others" explain Emi

"What if Kourin-sama is not coming and will still look for Aichi-sama with the other?" asked Raul

"Then we will figure what their next move, like we are always do" replied Emi

"So what will be their next move?" asked Ratie as she is eating a donut

"It simple, who is the man that give Aichi, Blaster Blade?" asked Emi as everyone were shock

"Kai Toshiki!" snapped Olivier

(Hitsue High School: inside)

A student of the school look back and there was nothing there.

"What is it Kai?" asked Miwa causing Kai to look at his friend," Nothing, I just have a feeling"

(Emi with Olivier, Ratie, Raul, and Philipee)


	10. Kourin's Will

**(** **Kourin with Leon)**

Kourin is just looking at Naoki and Kamui who are still training as a familiar voice appear behind," They're drawing ahead of you" causing her to turn and see Leon and walking away from her.

"I suppose the wind has stopped" inform Leon

(Kourin and Misaki's room)

Kourin is in her room alone, on her bed and remember something in the past," _Aichi"_

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Why not them? But only me!" demand Kourin as Emi turn to Kourin again," Because Aichi…..love you!" causing everyone to be shock_

 _"Aichi…..love….me" shocked Kourin as her heart beating fast_

 _"Yes, Aichi love you; that why the only person can be by Aichi's side is only you, Kourin-san!" Emi reach out her hand to Kourin," Please come! Kourin-san!"_

 _(Next Scene)_

 _"Because…..I you the only one I care about" answered Aichi which made everyone more shock and Kourin was speechless," Aichi"_

 _"Please…..be by my side" begged Aichi as a flash appear._

 _"Aichi, Wait!" shouted Kourin; they are now back to the fight._

 _(Next Scene)_

 _Misaki to smile," If you made that choice; thinking is the right choice, then go" causing Kourin to be shock and look at her friend," Misaki"._

(Flashback: End)

Kourin got up from her bed," _What should I do? Should I go to Aichi's side? Half of my heart said it is right, but the other half said it not!"_

(Outside)

Kourin is now outside again and Leon was behind her," Didn't you come here to train?" as Kourin just ignores him

"Are you even a Vanguard fighter anymore?" asked Leon which made Kourin mad causing her to agree to fight him and after few more turns; Leon won the fight

"I didn't think I'd win this easily, a deck without a soul is worthless" inform Leon which made Kourin think about a card," _Blaster Blade…."_

"Without spirit, technique, and physical condition, the wind won't become a storm. Where's your wind? Where's your will?" asked Leon causing Kourin to be shock," My will?" as Leon walk away and Kourin look at her Seeker Sing Savor Dragon," _My will is Blaster Blade, that card is the symbol of the bond of Me, Aichi and the Mates, but without it that bond could be gone with the Mates"_ as suddenly she heard Naoki's voice which made her turn and see Naoki talking with Kamui," I'm suspicious about Emi Sendou"

"The Quatre Knights are the bade guys here, they must threatened Miss Emi-san somehow" said Kamui

"No, I think Emi join them with her free will, since she is using Link Joker as her free will also" inform Naoki causing Kamui to be mad, he about to yell at him but someone else yelled at him," There got to be the reason!" everyone turn and see Misaki," Weren't you guys watching? Emi-chan was suffering" which made the mates to be shock.

"In order to stop us, she even used Link Joker, a deck that holds great evil. Emi-chan would never have done that unless she were really determined making everyone to think the same way," Back then, Emi-chan was crying on the inside; Emi-chan desperately kept her suffering bottled up! That what it look like to me!" as Misaki run away from everyone which made Kamui and Naoki look at each other and Kourin just watch her run away," _Misaki"_

(Next day)

Kourin just walking around the island as she was walking; she spotted Naoki still training with Kamui and Misaki is fighting Leon every time she lose she always switch cards from her deck to new one. Kourin went back to her room and lead down on her bed while thinking about the others," _Everyone has found their will"_ as she got up and look at her deck for a second and then close her eyes," _Without you Blaster Blade…..my bond with the mate could be destroy"_ as suddenly she open her eyes and sense something; she grab her deck and run out of her room

(10 minutes later)

Kourin was now in underground where is look like a temple," What is this place?" as a voice appear behind her "You found this place" causing her to turn," Leon" as he walk beside her," Once the wind as gone from this place, it was because nothingness, Void sealed Aqua Force away. With no wind, my people couldn't leave the island. We were destined to die out. I search desperately for a way to leave the island…..for a way to keep my people alive….but I couldn't find anything…this place where I meant Void who free the Aqua Force" as Kourin remember the story," As a result, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, and Kagero were sacrificed" as he look at Kourin," I regret what I did…..and I hope you won't do the same" which made Kourin shocked.

"I asked Misaki to tell me what wrong with you and she told me about Aichi want you and only you by his side" explain Leon as suddenly a path appear before Kourin and Leon

"What!" shocked Kourin

"According to legend, this island use to belong to Cray and it also said that when a fighter's heart is in conflict a path will show the fighter the way" explain Leon as he look back at Kourin," Kourin follow this path and maybe it tell your which way to blow" as Kourin look at him and nodded causing Kourin to walk down the path. After walking the path for an hour and she spotted a light causing her to walk toward it. As she walks toward the light; the light shine in her face making her to clover her eyes. She opens her eyes and find herself in a familiar place," This…..is….Japan; I'm back in Japan….but how?" as Kourin heard a familiar voice," Sorry, Kourin-san to make you wait" the voice cause Kourin to be shock and scare at the same time making her to turn and see a familiar blue-hair boy running toward her," Aichi?" as Aichi is now in front of her," I hope you didn't wait too long" suddenly Kourin hug him," Aichi!" making Aichi confuse," What wrong, Kourin-san?" Kourin let go of Aichi," I found you!" as tear come out of her eyes.

"What? Never mind…we have to go!" inform Aichi

"Go where?" confuse Kourin as Aichi grab her hand," Our date!" causing Kourin to blushed and confuse," EH!" as Aichi started to run making Kourin to run with him as she go through the date, she was thinking.

" _What is this feeling?"_

Aichi and Kourin went to a movie

" _This feeling…"_

Aichi and Kourin went to an arcade where Aichi a stuff animal for her

" _I am happy for the first time!"_

Aichi and Kourin are now sitting bench

"That was fun, Kourin-san" inform Aichi causing Kourin smile," It was" at the same time Kourin was crying causing Aichi to be confuse," What wrong?" as she went her tear," it nothing…I just I found you; this will make the other happy"

"Other?" echoed Aichi

"Yes; Misaki, Naoki and Kamui, we were trying to found you" explain Kourin as Aichi suddenly huge Kourin which made blush and shock," Why!? I thought you are happy to see me!" Aichi is holding Kourin very tight making Kourin feels pain," Aichi….you are hurting me" but Aichi didn't listen her and hug more tight making Kourin to be free and push Aichi to the ground," Why…..aren't….." as Aichi look up to see Kourin which made her shock to see Aichi is Reverse," I'm enough; since you reverse me to make me to be your" this make Kourin to run away," What going on? I didn't defect Aichi that fight!" as suddenly she found herself a place where nothing but darkness. Until she spot her mates and run toward them," Everyone!" Her mates turn to Kourin which made Kourin to be more shock to see her friends are Reverse as well

"Why did you not go to Aichi?" asked Misaki as she and the mates walk toward causing Kourin to walk back very slowing unit she bump into someone. She turn and see Olivier," Aichi-san need you!" as Kourin back off quickly and she notice she is surround by her Reverse Mates and the Quatre Knights with Emi; they spoke at the same time," Aichi need you! Aichi love you!" as she turn and see Aichi who is still Reverse appear before her," Don't you love me!" as Kourin close her eyes," I…do love you…..but if I take you all myself…..." Kourin open her eyes to Aichi," What kind a person am I, if I won't let see your friend" causing the Reverse Aichi to simile and went back to normal," Thank you" as everyone around her fade away and a ball of light appear in front of her. She grabs the light causing her to be in Cray and spotted the Royal Paladin Seekers looking at her. One of the Seekers walks toward her," You are…." The seeker lifts his giant sword to the sky making him unleash golden energy toward the sky causing a familiar knight fly out of the sky and landed next to the seeker," Blaster Blade…" as the white knight smile and causing a bright flash. Kourin now found herself in her room alone and with a card in her hand.

(Dinner Hall)

Everyone is at the table.

"Have everyone seen Kourin?" asked Misaki as Kourin just walk in and face Leon," Fight me!" at the same time Leon drink tea, and then look at Kourin," First, answer one question, do you know which way, your wind blow?" causing Kourin to take out her deck and show it to Leon," My answer…is this!" causing everyone to shock to see the bottom card.

"Alfred!?" shocked Kamui

"But Seeker!?" added Naoki

"Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" shocked Misaki

The card make Leon shock and smile," So that your answer?"

"Yeah, thanks to this card I know what decide to make; I'm going to find Aichi with my mates!" explain Kourin which made her friends happy to hear that

"Kourin!" cheered Misaki

"A world without Aichi is unthinkable; I'm going find Aichi with my true feeling!" inform Kourin as Leon's hair just move," The wind has returned" as he stand up and took out his deck," Then let me see, your new power!"

 **(** **Misaki with Naoki and Kamui)**


	11. Seeker Mate Circle

(Kourin: Today's card-Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv)

They fighters are fight in an underwater temple

Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Kourin

"Stand up My Vanguard!" shouted Leon

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" shouted Kourin

 **Composed Seeker, Lucius-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Blue Storm Cadet, Anos!" shouted Leon

 **Blue Storm Cadet, Anos-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Composed Seeker, Lucius?" echoed Naoki

"Kourin, change her first vanguard" added Kamui

"This must be Kourin's new deck" inform Misaki

Kourin," I go first; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move Lucius!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons.

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Leon, "My turn; I ride Tear Knight, Theo and Anos!" as the kid turn into a sailor

 **Tear Knight, Theo -Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Anos boost Theo and attack!" warned Leon as the sailor shoots the knight

 **Theo/Power 13000**

 **Leon Drive Trigger Check: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Seeker Sing Savior Dragon**

'I end my turn!" inform Leon

 **Leon Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Tear Knight, Theo**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Blue Storm Cadet, Anos**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Kourin," I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"I call Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin!" shouted Kourin

Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin **-** Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate

Kourin, "Valrod attack with the boost of Lucius!" as Valrod stab the sailor

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

Kourin," Critical Trigger; Critical to Valrod and power to Cherin!"

 **Leon First Damage Check: Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias**

 **Leon Second Damage Check: Blue Storm Marine General, Starless**

Cherin/Power 14000

"Cherin attack!" warned Kourin as the knight slashes the sailor

 **Leon Damage Check: Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Leon," Stand and Draw; I ride Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault!" as the sailor turn into a different sailor," Attack with the boost!"

 **Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"No guard!" informs Kourin as the sailor was very fast and slashes the knight

 **Leon Drive Trigger Check: Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper-Critical Trigger**

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

Leon," End Turn!"

 **Leon Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Blue Storm Cadet, Anos**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 7**

"Both have three damage" inform Naoki

"What is Kourin's next move?" asked Kamui

"Kourin" worried Misaki as Kourin draw and lift one card from her hand to the air, "Shining light of hope, at the bottom of despair return in glory, enter the fray! My Avatar of my heart! Ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" as the knight turn into a different knight wearing white armor.

 **Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Alfred!" amazed Naoki

"Kourin's new trump card" informs Misaki

"That Alfred is your Avatar of your heart?" echoed Leon

"Yes, this Alfred is my true feeling of Aichi and the bond with my mates" explain Kourin," Call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic and Flail Seeker Isbuzzard!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Isbuzzard boost Cerdic with his skill, attack!" ordered Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 19000**

Leon, "Guard with Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper!" as a blue dragon appear causing the knight to slash it

 **Missile Trooper/Shield 10000**

"Lucius boost Alfred; Lucius' skill when I have Seekers on the front row he can boost 3000 more!" warned Kourin

 **Alfred/Power 19000**

Leon, "Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra; Perfect Guard!" as a green haired mermaid appear holding a trident making a barrier of Alfred slash attack

 **Kourin First Drive Check: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Kourin Second Drive Check: Margal–Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Cherin and Draw!" warned Kourin

 **Cherin/Power 14000**

Kourin, "Cherin attack!" as the warrior slashes the sailor

 **Leon Damage Check: Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger!" shocked Naoki

"At the time like this!" added Kamui

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard:** **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"Thank to that Heal Trigger; Leon-sama didn't take any damage" inform Jillian

"Yeah" added Sharlene

As Leon draw his card and look at Kourin," So that is your new Avatar; I'm disappoint" which made Kourin mad and Leon's eyes started to glow that cause Kourin to be underwater where she see a white and blue dragon fly at Alfred causing Kourin to return to the fight," You using your PSY Qualia!" as his eyes still glowing," Show Kourin that you can find Aichi Sendou no matter the object is," at the same time he lift a card in the air," Rage forth the twin-headed storm, The fourth storm that will destroy all, Ride Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon!" as the sailor turn into a blue and white dragon.

 **Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"That the card that defect me!" warned Naoki

"Whirling wind and surging wave! Call forth a fierce storm and bring down blue judgement upon the one who incurs your wrath! Seek my mate!" as four cards from Leon's drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Leon's hand," I'll give the name of the blue storm to that noble water general! Blue Storm Marine General, Starless! LEGION!" as Leon put the card Blue Storm Marine General, Starless next to the Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon card. At the same Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon unleashes golden energy up to the sky and a sailor fall from the sky and landed next to the white and blue dragon.

"This is Leon Soryu's Legion!" amazed Kourin

 **Tetra-burst Dragon and Starless/Power 20000**

Leon," Called Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, two Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault and Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder!"

 **Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I'll tell you one thing. The wind will blow four times" warned Leon as Kourin ready her card," Anos's skill go to soul!"

"The first one, left- rearguard Tempest Assault attack Cerdic!" as sailor use his speed to slash the knight.

"The second one, right rearguard Tempest Assault with the boost of Tempest Boarder attack Cherin!" as another Tempest Assault uses his speed to slash the warrior

 **Tempest Assault/Power 17000**

"Kourin's have no more front rear-guards!" warned Naoki

"The third one, Tempest Boarder's skill; Tempest Assault switch with the rear-guard back Gregorios and he attack Alfred with his skill!"

 **Gregorios/Power 12000**

Kourin," Guard with Grynngal Seeker!"

 **Grynngal /Shield 5000**

Leon," Prepare yourself; the fourth one, the wind blows….will be a storm! Legendary blue dragon and brethren, use your unlimited storm roar to smash! Tear to shreds! Burst and scatter! Legion attack; First Anos's skill; if this is the fourth battle counterblast (1) to draw a card and retire Lucius!" as Lucius scream and disappear," and finally Legion's skill if this is the fourth battle counterblast (1), Legion gets 5000 power and an extra critical. Also if there is another unit in the Vanguard Circle gains 3000 more power!"

 **Tetra-burst Dragon and Starless/Power 28000/Critical 2**

"Power 28000 and Critical 2!" warned Misaki

"It is the same as Senpai's fight" inform Kamui

"No guard!" informs Kourin

 **Leon First Drive Check: Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes**

 **Leon** **Second Drive Check: Battleship Intelligence-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger!" shocked Naoki

"At a time like this!" snapped Kamui

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

As the Aqua Force Legion blast the Royal Paladin King.

"Triple Damage Check!" informs Kourin

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

"Still no trigger!" informs Naoki as Leon close his eyes," _I really thought, you can win"_

"Third damage Check!" inform Kourin as she draw and it was shining which made everyone shock and Leon open his eyes which are still glowing," What!?"

 **Kourin Third Damage Check: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger; heal one damage!" inform Kourin

 **Leon Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon and Blue Storm Marine General, Starless**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder**

 **Damage: 2/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"H-How…did you use your PSY Qualia?" demand Leon

"No, I'm not I'm going to win this fight by using my own power!" shouted Kourin as she reach out the Alfred card, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from you drop zone went back to the deck

(Unknown Location)

Aichi is still sitting on his throne, his deck box started to shine bright causing Emi and the Qutare Knight to notice it," What the!" out of the light they see Blaster Blade in ghost form and spilt in two

"Two Blaster Blade!" shocked Emi as the right Blaster Blade turn into a ball of light and fly way causing the left Blaster Blade went back to Aichi.

"What was that?" confuse Olivier

(Back to Kourin and Leon's fight)

A ball of light appear in Kourin's hand, " Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight.

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 20000**

Everyone was shock to see that.

"Blaster Blade!?" echoed Naoki

"How!?" confuse Kamui

"I thought Emi-chan took him" remind Misaki

In Cray Alfred's face turn into Kourin's face. She look at Blaster Blade," Welcome back, Blaster Blade" which made Blaster Blade smile and nodded. The Kourin turn to face the dragon," Alfred's Especial Counterblast (2); I check one Royal Paladin Seeker and call it to the rear-guard; I Superior Call Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic! And Especial Counterblast (2) once more to Superior Call Grynngal Seeker! Then I call Energy Seeker Maddan and Rousing Seeker, Aremil from my hand!"

 **Energy Seeker, Maddan-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Grynngal Seeker-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

 **Rousing Seeker, Aremi-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard's skill, when I have Legion he gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

"Then Aremi's Soulblast (2); When this unit is placed on Rear-Guard and I have Blaster Blade Seeker in my Vanguard Circle, he gain 1000 powers for each Seeker!" warned Kourin

 **Aremi/Power 12000**

"Final Legion's skill; they gain 1000 power for each Seeker and if there are five Seekers they gain Critical!"

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 25000/Critical 2**

Kourin," Leon Soryu; this is my new power from bond of my friends and my true feeling of Aichi; Yes this formation called Seeker Mate Circle!"

"Seeker Mate Circle?" shocked Leon as he look at the formation," _I see the Rear-Guard represent her friends and that Legion; Blaster Blade and Alfred is Aichi with Kourin!"_

"Awesome!" amazed Naoki

"To think to come up a formation this cool!" added Kamui

"Formation where comrades gain power from their friends!" smiles Misaki

Kourin," Isbuzzard boost Cerdic and attack with his skill active!"

 **Cerdic/Power 23000**

Leon," Guard! Battleship Intelligence! And Intercept Tempest Assault!" as two Aqua Force Guardians appear causing the knight to stop.

 **Battleship Intelligence and Tempest Assault/Shield 15000**

"Aremil boost Maddan, attack; then Maddan's counterblast (1); when this unit attack the vanguard and I have Blaster Blade Seeker on my vanguard he gain 1000 power for Seekers!" warned Kourin which made Leon shocked," What!" and the sliver rider slash the Aqua Force Legion.

 **Maddan/Power 26000**

 **Leon Damage Check:** **Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon**

"So this is her new Legion!" amazed Leon

Kourin," Grynngal boost Legion attack!" as Alfred with Kourin's face jump with Blaster Blade

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 31000/Critical 2**

Leon looks at his card," _I don't have enough guard!"_ as he looks at Kourin," No Guard!"

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

Kourin and Blaster Blade slash the Aqua Force Legion at the same time

"Double Damage Check!" informs Leon

 **Leon First Damage Check: Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis**

 **Leon Second Drive Check: Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon**

"I lost" said Leon happy

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunag**

"Leon-sama lost…." shocked Jillian

"No way….." added Sharlene

Kourin pick up the Blaster Blade Seeker card," Thank you….Blaster Blade" as Leon look at Kourin," _She won without using her PSY Qualia; she won because her feeling with Aichi Sendou and the bond with her friends…I can see why you choose Kourin…..Blaster Blade"_

(Next Day)

Kourin and the others went on the boat to leave the island; they wave good-bye to Leon and the twins. Kourin look at Leon," _Thank you Leon Soryu!"_ as Leon look at the cloud," _I'm sorry, Ren Suzugamori; I broke our promise to not get involved_ "

(Scene change to Ren who is still helping the Card Capital)

Ren yawned," _Aichi-kun not only wanted me to become one of the Quatre Knights, but Leon, too. I understood what Aichi-kun was trying to do, but since Kourin have feeling of Aichi I have to broke our promise as well"_

(Scene change to Leon)

" _I hope Kourin can help Aichi Sendou; her feeling with Aichi…maybe can destroy the curse that is on Aichi"_ thought Leon

(Scene split with Leon and Ren)

Ren and Leon thought spoke at the same time," _We have hoped you can him, Kourin!"_

 **(Leon: Today's card-** **Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon)**


	12. Two Idols Return

**(Kourin: Today Card-Rousing Seeker, Aremil)**

Kourin and the other mates are walking.

"We went to Aichi's house, his mom only remember Emi but not him" remind Naoki

"We also asked Mai-san, but she also only remember Miss Emi-san" added Kamui

"After they seal that gate, we are back to square one again" remind Misaki as Kourin stop which cause everyone to stop walking and turn to her," What wrong Kourin?"

"This" Kourin pointed the Card Shop PSY and everyone now notice it

"Card Shop PSY?" confuses Naoki

"This shop should be disappear since Takuto is gone and this where I meant Olivier Gaillard" inform Kourin as everyone walk in the card shop and they look around the shop," Look like no one is where" as everyone heard a familiar voice," Welcome!" causing everyone to turn and see two people

"Suiko…Rekka!" shocked Kourin

"It been a long time, Kourin" inform Suiko

"You guys….got your memories back?" shocked Kamui

"Yes!" winked Rekka

"Then you two are just like Ren and Leon" said Kourin

"Or maybe we allies of the Quatre Knights" inform Suiko making everyone shocked

"…... if you allies with them, then you know where Aichi is!" demand Kourin

"Maybe" shrugged Suiko causing Kourin to grab Suiko by her collar," Answer me!" which made everyone shocked.

" _Oh…"_ thought Suiko as she smiles a little bit

" _Kourin can make that kind of face when come to Aichi"_ thought Rekka as she was smile a bit also. At the same time Kourin's Mate grab her.

"Let her go, Kourin!" inform Naoki

"Yeah" added Kamui

"Calm down, Kourin" said Misaki as Kourin let Suiko," If you have nothing to said…then I'm leaving!" as Kourin walk past Suiko and Rekka

"Wait, Kourin" inform Suiko as Kourin stop walking and turn to Suiko, "We will tell you about Aichi-kun…."

"…but only you defect me" added Rekka as she took out her deck and Kourin look at them. The fighters went to the card shop fighting table and Kourin's friends are watching on the side.

As both fighters turn their card face-up," STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Rekka's vanguard circle is pink with purplish color and Kourin's vanguard circle is purple. Both fighters are battle on cloud

"First Aid Celestial, Peniel!" shouted Rekka

 **First Aid Celestial, Peniel -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" shouted Kourin

 **Composed Seeker, Lucius-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

" _Rekka is still using her Angel Feather Celestial deck" thought Kourin_

Rekka," I go first; Rekka-chan's Love-Love ride! Marking Celestial, Arabhaki making Peniel move; I end my turn!" as the angel turn into a different angel with a sniper rifle

 **Marking Celestial, Arabhaki-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Rekka Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: First Aid Celestial, Peniel**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"Love-Love ride?" echoed Naoki

"That girl hasn't change" inform Kamui as Misaki nodded

Kourin," My turn; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move Lucius!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons.

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Are you using your PSY Qualia?" asked Rekka

"No; I'm going to defect you with my own power; Isbuzzard attack!" ordered Kourin as the knight swing his morning star at the angel.

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Seeker Sing Savior Dragon**

 **Rekka Damage Check: Adamantine Celestial, Aniel**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"Speak of PSY Qualia, you friend Emi have one" inform Kourin as Rekka draw her card and was shock," Also she is using Link Joker Deck" which made Rekka more shocked," _Emi-chan have PSY Qualia and Link Joker!"_

"Tell me; why does she have those power?" demand Kourin as Kamui got up," Yeah; please tell us!"

"I don't know!" shrugged Rekka which made Kourin mad," Rekka!"

"I'm sure Emi-chan has her reason; Love-Love Ride once more! Essence Celestial, Becca!" inform Rekka as her angel turn into a different angel.

 **Essence Celestial, Becca-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

Rekka, "Then Call; Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel who attack your vanguard with her skill!" as Raguel shoot the knight

 **Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Raguel/Power 12000**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude**

Rekka," Peniel boost! Becca attack!" as another angel fires a beam at the knight

 **Rekka Drive Trigger Check: Encourage Celestial, Tamiel-Stand Trigger**

"Stand Trigger; all to Raguel!" warned Rekka

 **Raguel/Power 14000**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

"Raguel attack again!" shouted Rekka

Kourin," Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon; Guard! as a dragon appear and took the hit

 **Hallowed Breath Dragon/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Rekka

 **Rekka Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Essence Celestial, Becca**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: First Aid Celestial, Peniel**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin!" as the knight turn into a warrior wearing sliver armor and holding a sword.

 **Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then call another Brave Stride Seeker Cherin, Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic and Flail Seeker Isbuzzard!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Isbuzzard boost Cerdic with his skill, attack!" ordered Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 19000**

Rekka," Guard with Encourage Celestial, Tamiel!"

 **Tamiel/Shield 10000**

Kourin," Vanguard Cherin attack!"

"No Guard!" informs Rekka

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; power to Cherin and Draw!" warned Kourin as the warrior slash the angel

 **Cherin/Power 14000**

 **Rekka Damage Check: Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza-Critial Trigger**

Rekka," Critical Trigger; Power to vanguard!"

 **Becca/Power 15000**

"Lucius boost rearguard Cherin; Lucius' skill when I have Seekers on the front row he can boost 3000 more!" warned Kourin

 **Cherin/Power 22000**

Rekka," I guard another Encourage Celestial, Tamiel!" as an angel appear and summon a barrier

 **Tamiel/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"The Damage is 2 to 2" inform Naoki

"So far a tie" added Kamui

" _I need to win the fight; so we can more clue of Aichi"_ thought Kourin as Suiko look at her," _Look at her all focus….."_

"… _But I'm going to make her lose all that focus"_ thought Rekka at the same time she look at Kourin," Kourin, what is Aichi Sendou to you?" as Kourin was silent for a second," To….me…I love him" causing everyone to be shocked.

" _She accepts her feeling for Aichi-kun!"_ shocked Suiko

"You love him?" echoed Rekka as Kourin nodded and put her hand to her heart," I was confuse, but not anymore….that why I'm going to find Aichi with my Mates to tell him my real feeling"

"Kourin" shocked Misaki as Rekka look at Kourin and was speechless," _Who is this person? Is this the Kourin I know"_ making Rekka lift one card in the air," Then let me see this feeling; An angel's blade is for protecting life! Rekka-chan's Love-Love Ride! Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae!" as the angel turn into a new angel with only one purple wing

 **Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae?" echoed Naoki

"What is that unit!?" shocked Kamui

"A new Angel Feather unit!" warned Misaki

" _Is that Rekka's new trump card!?"_ thought Kourin

"Malchidae attack with the boost of Peniel and attack!" warned Rekka

 **Malchidae/Power 16000**

"I guard with Seeker, Plume Wall Angel; Quintet Wall!" warned Kourin as an angel appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Seeker, Loving Healer/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Seeker, Sacred Wingal/Shield-**

 **Total: 25000**

"Yes!" amazed Naoki

"Shield 25000!" informs Kamui

"Even with the Twin Drive; the attack won't go through" added Misaki

 **Rekka First Drive Check: Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger! All to Raguel!" warned Rekka

 **Rekka Second Drive Check: Celestial, Landing Pegasus-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; All to Raguel and I draw!" warned Rekka

 **Raguel/Power 19000/Critical 2**

"Raguel attack with her skill!" warned Rekka as the angel shot the warrior

 **Raguel/Power 22000/Critical 2**

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

"I end my turn!" inform Rekka

 **Rekka Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: First Aid Celestial, Peniel**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

Kourin," Stand and Draw" and Kourin lift the card she just draw in the air," Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings!"

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Rekka

"So _that Kourin's Royal Paladin Dragon…."_ Thought Suiko

"Then I call Margal and skill active; go to soul and Cerdic gain 3000!" warned Kourin

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw Trigger**

 **Cerdic/Power 12000**

Kourin, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" as four cards from you drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade!?" shocked Rekka

"So this is Kourin's Legion" amazed Suiko

Kourin," Here I go; Legion attack!"

"No Guard!" informs Rekka

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

"Power to Cerdic and Critical to Legion!" shouted Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000/Critical 2**

 **Cerdic/Power 17000**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

First Sing Savior Dragon fire ball of light at the angel, then Blaster Blade slash her

 **Rekka First Damage Check: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**

 **Rekka Second Damage Check: Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

"Now Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Another Legion!" shocked Rekka

"It Kourin's Soulmate Legion" inform Misaki

"Legion attack again!" ordered Kourin

Rekka, "Adamantine Celestial, Aniel; Perfect Guard!" as a blue wings angel appear and make a barrier to block the Royal Paladin Legion attack

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

"Lucius boost rearguard Cherin; Lucius' skill when I have Seekers on the front row he can boost 3000 more!" warned Kourin

 **Cherin/Power 17000**

Rekka," Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza, Guard!" as an angel appear and block the warrior slash attack by using her giant needle

 **Samyaza/Shield 10000**

"Isbuzzard boost Cerdic with his skill, attack!" ordered Kourin as the knight slash the angel

 **Cerdic/Power 27000**

 **Rekka Damage Check: Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Seeker Sing Saver Dragon and Blaster Blade Seeker**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 1/4**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"Yeah!" cheered Naoki

"5 damage!" inform Kamui

"If Kourin service this turn; she can win" added Misaki

Kourin look her cards in hand," _I think I have enough cards"_ as Rekka look at Kourin," You change" causing Kourin to look at her," I have?"

"Yeah, you finally accept your feeling with Aichi Sendou, call two Thousand Ray Pegasus and Dosage Celestial, Asmodel " inform Rekka as she reach out her hand over to the card Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae," Angel of the other wing come to me; Seek the Mate!" as four cards from Rekka drop zone went back to her deck and a card fly toward Rekka's hand," Two angels from both wings come and play the song of healing; Dosage Celestial, Asmodel; LEGION!" Rekka put the card Dosage Celestial, Asmodel next to the Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae. At the same time Malchidae lift her weapon in the air causing her to unleash golden energy to the sky and an angel with only a left wings appear from the sky, land next to the other angel

 **Thousand Ray Pegasus-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Dosage Celestial, Asmodel-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Malchidae and Asmodel/Power 20000**

"What!?"shocked Kourin

"Angel Feather Legion!" warned Misaki

"You think you the only can did Legion? Asmodel's counterblast (1); I put Asmodel to the damage zone and Superior Call another Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel from damage zone!" warned Rekka

"What!? Superior Call from damage zone!" echoed Naoki

"Then both of my Thousand Ray Pegasus' skill active!" inform Rekka

 **Thousand Ray Pegasus/Power 9000**

"Peniel's skill; go to soul so I can Superior Call Marking Celestial, Arabhaki from damage zone and put one card face-down from the top of my deck to my damage zone which active both of my Thousand Ray Pegasus skill!" inform Rekka

 **Thousand Ray Pegasus/Power 11000**

"Again!?" shocked Naoki

"Power up and Call from the damage zone!" remind Kamui

"Kourin" worried Misaki

" _That what I expected of Rekka; mastered the Angel Feather's style"_ thought Kourin

"Final Legion's skill; front row gain 2000 power and if I have the same cards of my vanguards they gain another 2000 power!" inform Rekka

 **Malchidae and Asmodel/Power 24000**

 **Raguel/Power 14000**

"So this is Angel Feather Legions!" amazed Kourin as Suiko look at her," _Let see how your feeling for Aichi Sendou help you now"_

"Both Thousand Ray Pegasus boost Raguel with their skill attack!" warned Rekka

 **Raguel/Power 25000**

"Two Defending Seeker, Shiron; Perfect Guard!" inform Kourin

"Oh No! She has no more cards in her hand!" warned Kamui

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

Rekka," This is the end Arabhaki boost Legion and attack; skill active when there is another card in Vanguard Circle they gain 3000 power!"

 **Malchidae and Asmodel/Power 34000**

"Power 34000!" shocked Naoki

"Kourin!" worried Misaki as Asmodel throw giant medicine at the Royal Paladin Legion and Malchidae hit them.

"Twin Drive!" warned Rekka

 **Rekka First Drive Check: Candle Celestial, Sariel**

"Yes, no trigger!" cheered Naoki

"But she still have one Drive Check" remind Misaki

 **Rekka Second Drive Check: Nursing Celestial, Narelle**

"No trigger" informs Rekka

 **Kourin Damage Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

Kourin," Draw Trigger; I draw and Power to my vanguard!"

 **Rekka Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae and Dosage Celestial, Asmodel**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Thousand Ray Pegasus**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Thousand Ray Pegasus None**

 **Damage: 2/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"Now both of them are at damage five!" inform Naoki

"Kourin, you need to finish this turn" added Kamui

"I almost have you Kourin, one more turn; it will be over!" warned Rekka causing Kourin to smile," Actually, there is no more turn!" as he lift one card in the air, "Shining light of hope, at the bottom of despair return in glory, enter the fray! My Avatar of my heart! Ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" as the warrior turn into a knight wearing white armor.

 **Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Alfred!?" shocked Rekka

"Kourin's Avatar of her heart!?" echoed Suiko

"Yes; this card is made from my feeling about Aichi" inform Kourin

"You're feeling of Aichi" shocked Rekka

"Lucius exit the field then I call Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn which active its Soulblast (1) to Cerdic gain 5000 power more! And then Courage of Light, come to me once more; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Alfred lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight.

 **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

 **Cerdic/Power 14000**

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 20000**

"Again; Blaster Blade!?" shocked Rekka as Suiko was speechless

"Alfred's Especial Counterblast (2); Superior Call Rousing Seeker, Aremil!" inform Kourin

 **Rousing Seeker, Aremi-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard's skill, when I have Legion he gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

"Then Aremi's Soulblast (2); When this unit is placed on Rear-Guard and I have Blaster Blade Seeker in my Vanguard Circle, he gain 1000 powers for each Seeker!" warned Kourin

 **Aremi/Power 12000**

"Final Legion's skill; they gain 1000 power for each Seeker and if there are five Seekers they gain Critical!"

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"This is your power of the feeling you have for Aichi!" shocked Rekka

"Tranquil Unicorn boost Cherin and attack your left-rearguard Raguel!" inform Kourin as the warrior slashes the angel

 **Cherin/Power 14000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard boost Cerdic and attack with his skill active!"

 **Cerdic/Power 28000**

Kourin," Guard! Nursing Celestial Narelle, Candle Celestial Sariel, and Underlay Celestial Hesediel! And Intercept Raguel!" as four angels appear causing the knight to stop.

 **Narelle, Sariel, Hesediel, and Raguel/Shield 20000**

"She guard that!" snapped Naoki

"But look at her hand" inform Misaki causing everyone to notice it

"There are no more cards in her hand" added Kamui

"Aremi boost Legion and attack!" warned Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 37000/Critical 2**

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

Blaster Blade and Alfred both slash the Angel Feather Legion at the same time.

 **Rekka Damage Check: Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"I won; so tell me about Aichi" demand Kourin as Suiko smile," To tell you the truth; we just want to test you"

"Test me?" echoed Kourin

"What you mean?" confuse Misaki

"To see Kourin's feeling is real" explain Rekka

"The reason we have our memories before Aichi's disappearance he to us and our memories; he ask us to know where you are" inform Suiko

"Aichi was looking for me after his disappearance?" shocked Kourin as Suiko nodded," Yes, during the fight against Rekka, you prove us that your feeling for Aichi-kun is real" as she about to walk away from the group," By the way your team is incomplete" which Kourin confuse," What?"

"Find a mate that is skill as Aichi-kun" inform Suiko as Kourin look at Blaster Blade," Skill as Aichi…." causing Kourin to remember someone," I see…." as she put her cards back to her deck box," Thanks you" as she about to walk away; Rekka spoke to the Mate," By the way; you guys help Emi-chan"

"Of course!" replied Kamui

"It a Senpai job to help his junior" added Naoki as Misaki smile and nodded. The mates walk out of the shop leaving Suiko and Rekka alone.

"We promise Emi-chan and Aichi we won't get involve….." remind Rekka

"…..but to see Kourin's real feeling about Aichi-kun was worth it" added Suiko

(Outside)

The mate are walking

"Where are we going?" asked Naoki

"We are going to find a new Mate" answered Kourin

"A new Mate?" echoed Kamui

"Who is?" asked Misaki

"The one who give Aichi Blaster Blade…..Kai Toshiki!" answered Kourin

 **(Rekka: Today Card-** **Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidae)**


	13. Kai's Sin

**(Emi-Today Card: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon)**

Kai walk in the gym," I'm here by the letter in my locker; so come out" as Emi and Olivier appear from blue flame which made Kai shock

"Been a long; Kai Toshiki" greeted Emi

"We meant before?" confuse Kai which made Emi smile," It can't be help; since your memories is gone; I'm Emi Sendou and this person is Olivier Gaillard" causing Olivier to bow

"Olivier Gaillard!? The European Circuit Champion!" shocked Kai

"Yes" nodded Olivier

"Why did you two call me here?" asked Kai

"To make you our bait, Olivier get out your prison" ordered Emi as she took out her deck and Olivier nodded," Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around both the fighters and himself," What is this!?"

"Kai Toshiki, Fight me!" demand Emi causing Kai to take out his deck," I'm guess I don't have no choice"

(Cardfight Club)

"Where is Kai?" asked Izaki

"Don't know, I go found him" replied Miwa as he about to open the door, but the door open from the other side, everyone see Raul, Ratie, and Philippe

"Who are you guys?" asked Morikawa causing the three of them to laugh and get out their prison.

(Back to Kai and Emi)

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Emi

"Stand up the Vanguard!" shouted Kai

"Lizard Soldier, Fargo!" shouted Kai as a lizard man holding a bow and arrow appear behind Kai

 **Lizard Soldier, Fargo-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum!" shouted Emi as a man with long hair and a black sword appear behind Emi causing the blue flame to disappear and turn the field into a space.

 **Aperture Star-vader, Quantum -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"What with that unit!?" shocked Kai

"Of course you don't remember, this is Link Joker!" shouted Emi

"Link Joker?" echoed Kai

"Yes, with this deck that I upgrade; I will make you pay for the sin you did!" snapped Emi

"The sin I did?" confuse Kai

"Never mind that; you can go first" replied Emi as Kai just stare at her for a second," Ride the Vanguard; Dragon Monk, Gojo!" causing the Lizard man turn into a man that have a skin of a dragon," Fargo's move and Gojo's skill active; I discard one card, rest this unit, and draw one card. Turn End!"

 **Dragon Monk, Gojo-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Emi, "My turn; I ride Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!" as the man turn into a different person with long nails," Quantum move!"

 **Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Then I call Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon and attack with its skill!" warned Emi as the Link Joker shoot multi black rings at the dragon man.

 **Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Neon/Power 10000**

 **Kai Damage Check: Dragonic Burnout**

Emi," Quantum boost! Lanthanum attack!"

 **Lanthanum/Power 12000**

"No Guard!" informs Kai as the Invader slashes the dragon man

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check: Star-vader, Nebula Captor-Draw Trigger**

 **Kai Damage Check: Violence Horn Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Kai, "Ride the Vanguard; Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" as the dragon man turn into a blue armor knight riding a dragon

 **Dragon Knight, Nehalem -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Nehalem boost from Fargo and attack!" warned Kai

 **Nehalem/Power 15000**

"No Guard!" informs Emi

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Blue Ray Dracokid-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Vanguard!" warned Kai as Nehalem release red lightning from his spear at Lanthanum

 **Nehalem/Power 20000/Critical 2**

 **Emi First Damage Check: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Emi Second Damage Check: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

As Emi draw," _I wonder how the others are doing!"_

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

(Cardfight Club)

"Judgement!" shouted Philippe as sliver pills fall down on Izaki making them return causing Izaki to drop unconscious on the fall. Philippe notice Ratie is eating a Donut and Morikawa is also unconscious

"Look like you are done" inform Philippe

"Yeah, my opponent only has Grade 3" replied Ratie

(Back to Kai and Emi)

Emi," This one willing to sacrifice itself, even if it steeped in sin, to obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of my sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!"

 **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Your avatar of your sin?" echoed Kai

"Neon move; then I calls Unrivaled Star-vader Radon and Star-vader Colony Maker!" inform Emi

Star-vader, Colony Maker-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000

 **Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Emi," Neon boosts Colony Maker and attack!"

 **Colony Maker/Power 16000**

Kai," Guard! Blue Ray Dracokid!"

 **Blue Ray Dracokid /Shield 10000**

Emi," Quantum boost! Photon attack!"

 **Photon/Power 14000**

"No Guard!" informs Kai as the Invader slashes the dragon rider

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium**

 **Kai Damage Check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger! Power to Vanguard!" shouted Kai

 **Nehalem/Power 15000**

" _Radon can't attack even with his skill"_ thought Emi as she face Kai," I end my turn!"

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Stand and Draw!" inform Kai as he look at Emi," Your name is Emi, right? _"_

"Yes" nodded Emi

"You said I have sin, but sin I did?" confuse Kai

"I don't have time to explain it all to you" replied Emi in a cold voice," But I can tell you this… Kai Toshiki, you shouldn't never touch a Vanguard Deck, this all happen because you!" which made Kai shock," What do you mean?"

"I'm not telling; hurry up it is your turn!" snapped Emi as Kai just stare at her," _This girl…..seen mad at me for some reason"_ Kai lift one card in the air," Ride the Vanguard! Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord!" as the dragon rider turns into a red dragon holding a sword.

 **Dragonic Overlord-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Dragonic Overlord?" echoed Olivier

"That Kai's ace card" informs Emi

Kai," Fargo's skill; got to soul and Overlord gain a skill. Then I call Dragon Knight Nehalem, Burning Horn Dragon, Flame of Promise Aermo and Embodiment of Armor Bahr!"

 **Burning Horn Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Flame of Promise Aermo-Grade 1/Power 4000/Shield 5000**

 **Embodiment of Armor Bahr-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Dragonic Overlord's counterblast (3)!" warned Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 16000**

"Dragonic Overlord attack Colony Maker!" warned Kai

"No Guard!" inform Emi which made Olivier shock," _What? Emi-san not using her Perfect Guard"_ as the red dragon slash the invader

 **Kai First Drive Check: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; power to Burning Horn and Critical to Overlord. Also the skill from Fargo attack hit I can retire one of your rear-guard! Neon!" warned Kai as Neon disappear

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 16000/Critical 2**

 **Burning Horn/Power 14000**

"And when attacking the rear-guard; Overlord lose its Twin Drive and stand making Overlord attack Radon!" warned Kai

"No Guard!" inform Emi which made Olivier shock," _Again? Emi-san still not using her Perfect Guard"_ as the red dragon slash another invader

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Gattling Claw Dragon-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Burning Horn and I Draw; since the attack was hit; I retire Quantum!" warned Kai as Quantum disappear

 **Burning Horn/Power 19000**

"Emi-san's entire rearguards is gone!" warned Olivier

"Now Overlord with the boost and Soulblast (1) from Aermo to attack your Vanguard!" warned Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 26000/Critical 2**

"Barrier Star-vader, Promethium; Perfect Guard!" shouted Emi as an invader appear and summon a barrio to block the dragon fire breathe

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check:** **Dragonic Burnout**

"Nehalem boost from Bahr and attack!" warned Kai

 **Nehalem/Power 18000**

 **Emi Damage Check:** **Star-vader, Nebula Captor-Draw Trigger**

Emi," Draw Trigger; Power to Photon and I Draw!"

 **Photon/Power 14000**

Kai," Burning Horn attack with his skill!"

 **Burning Horn/Power 22000**

Emi," Guard! Star-vader, Sparkdoll!"

 **Sparkdoll/Shield 10000**

"Turn End!" informs Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragonic Overlord**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Burning Horn Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Flame of Promise Aermo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Damage: 3/3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"Why didn't you use your Prefect Guard on Overlord's first attack; it could help you to not lose all your rear-guards" confuse Kai as Emi lift one card in the air," This why; Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!" as her avatar becomes a dragon holding two swords.

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Then I call two Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanum and Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium!" shouted Emi

 **Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 20000**

"What!? Two units in the Vanguard Circle!" shocked Kai

" _I see, that why she didn't block of Overlord's first attack; it is to get her units to the Drop Zone to use Legion"_ thought Olivier as he also notice Emi's eyes are glowing," _She is using her PSY Qualia"_

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Nehalem and Aermo were lock.

"What the!" shocked Kai as he look at the locked cards," What is this?"

"Both of my Lanthanum's skill active for each cards that are lock; they gain 2000 powers!" inform Emi

 **Lanthanum/Power 11000**

"Then Rhenium's skill; when I have Legion it gain 10000 powers!" warned Emi

 **Rhenium/Power 18000**

"Legion attack with the boost and its skill!" warned Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 33000**

"No Guard!" snapped Kai

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; Critical to Legion and Power to Rhenium!" warned Emi

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon**

At the same time the Star-vader Legion slash Overlord.

 **Kai First Damage Check: Dragon Knight, Gimel**

 **Kai Second Damage Check: Wyvern Guard, Barri**

"Damage at 5!" shocked Kai

"Lanthanum boost Rhenium and attack!" inform Emi

 **Rhenium/Power 39000**

"Neha-!" Kai turn his face-down card but it shock him

"I forgot you don't remember; when a card is Lock it can't do anything" explain Emi

"Then I Guard with Embodiment of Spear Tahr, Dragonic Burnout, Gattling Claw Dragon, and two Violence Horn Dragons!" shouted Kai

 **Tahr, Dragonic Burnout, Gattling Claw Dragon, and two Violence Horn Dragons/Shield 30000**

Emi," I end my turn!"

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon and Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 2**

"Stand and Draw!" inform Kai as he look at his field," _Legion and Lock…what power!_ "as he lifts one card in the air," At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord the End!" as Overlord was clover in red flame causing it to have four arms with two flame swords and two guns, its wings are now four golden wings and it is wearing armor.

 **Dragonic Overlord the End -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Dragonic Overlord the End?" echoed Olivier

"Kai's dragon real form" amazed Emi as her eyes are still glowing, "Then I call Dragon Monk, Gojo!"

"If Dragonic Overlord is in the soul; The End gain 2000 power!" inform Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord the End/Power 13000**

"Dragonic Overlord the End attack your vanguard!" warned Kai

"No Guard!" informs Emi as Dragonic Overlord slash the her Legion

 **Kai First Drive Check: Dragonic Overlord the End**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Wyvern Guard, Barri**

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**

"Attack hit! Use its own shadow; Persona Blast (2) making it stand!" inform Kai as he drop a Dragonic Overlord the End in his drop zone," One more attack, Dragonic Overlord the End!"

"I guard with Star-vader, Rejection Dragon; Quintet Wall!" warned Emi as a dragon appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Star-vader, Colony Maker/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon/Shield-**

 **Total: 20000**

 **Kai First Drive Check: Dragonic Burnout**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Burning Horn Dragon**

Kai," Gojo boost Burning Horn Dragon and attack with its skill!"

 **Burning Horn Dragon/Power 19000**

Emi," Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon; Guard!"

 **Apollonel Dragon/Shield 10000**

"Turn End!" informs Kai as his units return back to normal

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragonic Overlord the End**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Burning Horn Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Flame of Promise Aermo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Damage: 5/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"Nice try, but I have to end this; FINAL TURN!" warned Emi as Kai ready for his card," I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon and Seek the Mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together again, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 20000**

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Nehalem and Aermo were lock again.

"Both of my Lanthanum's skill active for each cards that are lock; they gain 2000 powers!" inform Emi

 **Lanthanum/Power 11000**

"Lanthanum boost Rhenium and attack!" inform Emi

 **Rhenium/Power 29000**

"Wyvern Guard, Barri; Perfect Guard!" shouted Kai

"Legion attack with the boost and its skill!" warned Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 33000**

"No Guard!" snapped Kai

Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage

Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon

The Link Joker Legion both stab Dragonic Overlord the End in its crest

 **Kai Damage Check: Dragonic Overlord the End**

 **End Game: Emi Sendou**

"I lost!" shocked Kai

"I be ready for this moment; Olivier!" ordered Emi as Olivier nodded," Kai Toshiki; this is for the world you put in danger; JUDGEMENT!" the blue flame are over Kai and he is scream in pain," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" which made Emi and Olivier smile at Kai who is burning.

 **(Kai-Today Card: Dragonic Overlord the End)**


	14. Miwa's Freezing Fight

**(Miwa- Today: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno)**

Miwa and Raul are now in his prison," What is this?"

"Millennium Blizzard Prison; The space within which all of your hopes will be frozen into a block of icy despair" explain Raul

"Just who are you guys?" demand Miwa

Raul as he put his card-face down," I'm Raul Serra, just like those two who are fighting your friends; we are member of the Quatre Knights!

"Quatre Knights; What that!" echoed Miwa

"I don't have time to explain…..all I need to do it to make you our bait" replied Raul as Miwa put a card-face down," I'm guess I don't have no choice"

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Miwa's vanguard circle is yellow and Raul's vanguard circle is dark blue

"Seal Dragon, Terrycloth!" shouted Miwa as a small dragon appear in seal was behind him

 **Seal Dragon, Terrycloth -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris!" shouted Raul as kid boy dress in a pirate outfit appear behind him

 **Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"The first turn is mine; ride Seal Dragon, Kersey and Terrycloth move!" warned Miwa

 **Seal Dragon, Kersey -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Miwa Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Seal Dragon, Kersey**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Terrycloth**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"I ride, Dandy Guy, Romario and Gris move!" shouted Raul as the kid pirate were replace by a zombie wearing a suit

 **Dandy Guy, Romario-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Gris boost! Romario attack!" warned Raul as the zombie releases red lightning at the seal dragon.

 **Romario/Power 13000**

 **Raul Drive Trigger Check: Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Miwa Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Biella-Critical Trigger**

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"My turn; I ride Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon!" inform Miwa

 **Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Then call Seal Dragon, Jacquard who attack your vanguard with its skill!" warned Miwa as the dragon slash the zombie

 **Seal Dragon, Jacquard-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Raul Damage Check: Reef Banshee**

Miwa," Terrycloth boosts Hunger Hell Dragon and attack!"

 **Hunger Hell Dragon/Power 15000**

"No guard!" informs Raul as the dragon shoots a fire ball at the zombie

 **Miwa Drive Trigger Check: Seal Dragon, Artpique-Draw Trigger**

 **Raul Damage Check: Ruin Shade**

"I end my turn!" inform Miwa

 **Miwa Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Jacquard**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Terrycloth**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

Raul," Ride! Commodore Blueblood!" as the zombie was replace by a pirate capital wearing red.

 **Commodore Blueblood -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Call! Another Commodore Blueblood and Ruin Shade!"

 **Ruin Shade -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Ruin's skill and attack your vanguard!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Dropzone: Samurai Spirit**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 11000**

Miwa," Guard! Seal Dragon, Artpique! As the female pirate slash the dragon

 **Artpique/Shield 5000**

"Both rear-guard Blueblood and Blueblood with the boost attack!" ordered Raul as two red capital shoot the dragon

 **Blueblood/Power 15000**

 **Raul Drive Trigger Check: Reef Banshee**

 **Miwa Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Rinocross**

 **Miwa Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Blockade**

"I end my turn!" inform Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"I stand and draw!" inform Miwa as he lift one card in the air," Red hot dragon is seal, but it is burn enough to destroy everything; Ride Seal Dragon, Blockade!" as the dragon turn into a different dragon with seals all over of its body.

 **Seal Dragon, Blockade-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

Miwa," Then I call Seal Dragon Spike Hell Dragon, Seal Dragon Flannel, and Seal Dragon Kersey!"

 **Seal Dragon, Flannel -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon -Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

"Can I ask you about something?" asked Miwa

"What it is?" confuse Raul

"You said I'm bait; bait for who?" asked Miwa which made Raul smile," It is someone you know"

"What? someone I know?" confuse Miwa

"Yes, but you are not our bait…but just extra, our bait is Kai Toshiki!" inform Raul which made Miwa shocked," What!? Your real target is Kai!?"

"I don't know what going on here; but I not let you and your friends get to Kai; Kersey's skill when my opponent have Grade 2, I discard one card and draw. Then Kersey boost Jacquard with it skill attack!" warned Miwa

 **Jacquard/Power 19000**

"Guard! Knight Spirit!" shouted Raul

 **Knight Spirit/Shield 10000**

"Terrycloth boost Blockade and with its skill you cannot Intercept!" warned Miwa

 **Blockade/Power 15000**

"No Guard!" informs Raul

"Twin Drive Check!" warned Miwa as the dragon throws a giant fire ball at the pirate

 **Miwa First Drive Trigger Check: Seal Dragon, Kersey**

 **Miwa Second Drive Trigger Check: Seal Dragon, Chambray**

 **Raul Damage Check: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

"Flannel boost Spike Hell Dragon which active its skill to attack!" warned Miwa

 **Spike Hell Dragon/Power 19000**

"No guard!" informs Raul as the dragon was on fire and hit the pirate

 **Raul Damage Check: Doctor Rouge-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger! Damage Heal!" inform Raul

"I end my turn!" inform Miwa

 **Miwa Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Seal Dragon, Blockade**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Jacquard**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Kersey**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Terrycloth**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Flannel**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; I ride Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist!" shouted Raul as the pirate turn into a different pirate.

Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-

"Then I call Dandy Guy, Romario who is going to boost Ruin Shade with her skill to attack!" ordered Raul

 **Dropzone: Sea Strolling Banshee**

 **Dropzone: Doctor Rouge**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 19000**

Miwa," Guard! Seal Dragon, Dobby!" as a giant dragon appear causing the female pirate to slash it

 **Dobby/Shield 10000**

"Blueblood!" ordered Raul as the red captain is ready to fire

Miwa," Guard! Seal Dragon Kersey!" as another dragon appears making the captain stand down

 **Kersey/Shield 5000**

"Pinot Gris boosts Nightmist with his skill to attack!" ordered Raul

 **Nightmist/Power 18000**

"No guard!" informs Miwa

 **Raul First Drive Check: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir**

 **Raul Second Drive Check: Ghoul Cannonball –Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger! All to Nightmist!" warned Raul as the pirate slashes the dragon

 **Miwa First Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon**

 **Miwa Second Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

" _5 damage…one more I lose!"_ thought Miwa

"Oh…I almost forgot; right now Kai Toshiki is fighting our allies" inform Raul which made Miwa shock," What!?...then I have to end this fight now" as Miwa lift one card in the air," When the seal is broken, the dragon's flames will reduce everything to ashes! I Crossride… Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!" as the seal on the dragon was burn causing it to show it real form.

 **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield 5000**

"Oh…..Crossride!" amazed Raul

" _Kai, wait for me!"_ thought Miwa," Since Seal Dragon, Blockade in the soul; Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno gain 2000!"

 **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno/Power 13000**

"Terrycloth's Especial counterblast (1) this card go to soul so I retire Romario you check the four cards on top of your deck and if there is a Grade 2 among them Superior Call that Grade 2!" inform Miwa

 **Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call Seal Dragon, Chambray!" inform Miwa

 **Seal Dragon, Chambray-Grade 1/Power 4000/Shield 5000**

"Go break the limit; Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno's LIMIT BREAK (Especial counterblast (2)). All I retire all your Grade 2 and gain 10000 powers!" warned Miwa as his dragon roar causing all of Raul's Grade 2 units to be on fire.

 **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno/Power 23000**

"Then Kersey boost Jacquard with it skill attack!" warned Miwa

 **Jacquard/Power 19000**

"Guard! Ghoul Cannonball!" shouted Raul

 **Ghoul Cannonball /Shield 10000**

"Chambray boost and Soulblast (1) to Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno so it can attack your Vanguard!" ordered Miwa

 **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno/Power 33000**

I guard with Reef Banshee; Quintet Wall!" warned Raul as a girl in a blue dress appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Doctor Rouge/Shield 10000-Heal Tigger**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Doctor Rouge/Shield 10000-Heal Tigger**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Reef Banshee/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Evil Shade/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Spirit Exceed/Shield-**

 **Total: 25000**

"Twin Drive Check!" warned Miwa

 **Miwa First Drive Trigger Check: Seal Dragon, Jacquard**

 **Miwa Second Drive Trigger Check: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon**

"Flannel boost Spike Hell Dragon which active its skill to attack!" warned Miwa

 **Spike Hell Dragon/Power 19000**

 **Raul Damage Check:** **Spirit Exceed**

 **Miwa Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Jacquard**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Kersey**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Chambray**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Seal Dragon, Flannel**

 **Damage: 3/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"You fought well, Miwa Taishi…..but not enough" inform Raul as he draws his card and took one card from his hand lift it in the air," Control those who are resurrected from the innumerable graves at the bottom of sea! Noble, cursed aristocrat of darkness; give this one the power to control the undead! I Break Ride! Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir! As the pirate turn into a pale man who is dress in a red pirate suit

 **Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Break Ride skill power to vanguard and call Ruin Shade and Dandy Guy, Romario from the Drop Zone and they gain 5000 power!" Inform Raul

 **Pinot Noir/Power 21000**

 **Romario/Power 13000**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 14000**

"Next Seek Mate!" as Pinot Gris unleashed gold energy toward up and at the same time four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly toward his hand," Warrior of the seas that is revived from the bottom of the dark abyss! Line up and show me your mighty power! Come; Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc! Legion!" as he put the card Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc next to the Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir card

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 30000**

"What!? Two units in Vanguard Circle!?" shocked Miwa

"Legion's skill; put the three cards from the deck to the drop zone; to Superior call Sea Strolling Banshee from the drop zone!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Samurai Spirit**

 **Dropzone: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Dropzone: Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare**

 **Sea Strolling Banshee -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Raul, "Sea Strolling Banshee's Soulblast (1) to draw one card; then Pinot Gris's skill go to soul to Superior call Evil Shade, I also active the Counterblast (1) of Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc who is my drop zone to Superior call her when I have Legion and Samurai Spirit Counterblast (1) it retire Sea Strolling Banshee to Superior call it!"

 **Samurai Spirit -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"What!? He has nothing before but now he fills all his rear-guard from his drop zone!" shocked Miwa

"Romario boost Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc and attack Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!" warned Raul as the female pirate ready to shoot

 **Pinot Blanc/Power 22000**

Miwa," Guard! Seal Dragon, Jacquard and Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon!" as two dragons appear making the female pirate shooter to stand down.

 **Jacquard and Hunger Hell Dragon/Shield 10000**

"Samurai Spirit boost Ruin Shade and with her skill attack Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!" ordered Raul

 **Dropzone: Rough Seas Banshee**

 **Dropzone: Gust Jinn**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 23000**

Miwa," Guard; Seal Dragon, Artpique and Seal Dragon Flannel! Intercept; Seal Dragon, Jacquard!" as three dragons got in the way of Ruin Shade

 **Artpique, Flannel and Jacquard/Shield 15000**

"I must give you credit for trying, but you don't have any cards in your hand!" pointed Raul causing Miwa to make a first

"Evil Shade boost Legion and attack with both skill active!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Evil Shade**

 **Dropzone: Gust Jinn**

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 45000**

 **Raul First Drive Check: Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist**

 **Raul Second Drive Check: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir**

First Blanc shoots the dragon and Noir slash it.

 **Miwa Damage Check: Seal Dragon, Blockade**

 **End Game: Raul Serra**

" _Sorry Kai!"_ thought Miwa

"Too bad, Miwa Taishi; again, you've lost sight of the path that leads to Aichi-sama; Rage, frigid blizzard! Judgment!" As Raul summon a blizzard at Miwa," Be enveloped in an absolute zero blizzard wind!" as Miwa feel pain around his body," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Cardfight Club)

After the Miwa got judgement they return to the club causing him to fall unconscious on the ground. Raul notice his allies are also finish their fight," Look like you two are done as well" as he notice Izaki and Morikawa are also unconscious

"Yes, and now we got out bait" inform Philippe as Ratie eat a donut

 **(Raul: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc)**


	15. Clash Paladin

**(Kourin: Today's Card: Energy Seeker, Maddan)**

Kourin and her mates are in front of Hitsue High School

"This is where we are going to find our last mate…..Kai" inform Kourin as everyone is ready. Suddenly a butler appear in front of them

"You're…that Jerky butler!" snapped Naoki

"Who that?" confuse Kourin

"He the one who told me not to find Aichi" answered Naoki

"So he must be allies with the Quatre Knights" inform Kamui

"If you want Kai Toshiki…..we are keeping him and his friends in the building where they keep their Motion Figure System" inform Morris as he disappear

"What!?" shocked Kamui

"The Quatre Knights got to Kai first!" shocked Misaki

"Those guys!" snapped Naoki

"We have to go to that building" inform Kourin as everyone run to the building where they keep their Motion Figure System. After 10 minutes; they found the building and went. They found Emi with the Quatre Knights and behind them was Kai unconscious

"Kai!" worried Misaki

"Emi, how could you?" demand Kourin as everyone heard a mourning sound causing them to turn and see Miwa, Izaki and Morikawa who are also unconscious.

"Miwa….everyone!" shocked Naoki as he, Kamui, and Misaki run toward them.

"Miwa, are you O.K?" asked Misaki causing Miwa to open his eyes," Who….are...you?"

"I can explain later…..right now you need to rest" replied Misaki as Kourin turn to Emi," Answer me…Emi Sendou…..Why are you doing this?"

"I told you it for Aichi" replied Emi

"Miss Emi-san; Aichi-oniisan wouldn't never do this" inform Kamui

"Believe what you want; all this could be avoid if Kourin-san come to us, so she can be with Aichi-san; don't you want that?" demand Emi as Kourin close her eyes and put her hand to her heart," Yes, I want to be with Aichi….because I'm also love him"

"Then why are you not coming with us to Aichi?" demand Emi causing Kourin open her eyes," If go with you alone…..what kind of person am I, that don't let Aichi to see his friend!" which made Emi made and her friends happy

"Kourin" smiled Misaki as Emi was made and took out her deck, but Olivier stops her," Emi-san let me fight Kourin-san"

"Are you sure? Aichi will be mad if you use your Judgement on her" inform Emi as Olivier nodded and took out his deck," Kourin-san, let fight; but this time if I win you have to go with us alone to be Aichi-san's side and if I lose we give you Kai Toshiki" which made Kourin took out her deck," Good, I'm always want a rematch from you"

"Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around everyone.

"Good luck, Kourin!" cheered Kamui

"Kick his butt!" added Naoki as Miwa was also watching the fight as well

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Kourin

"Stand up le Vanguard!" shouted Olivier

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" shouted Kourin as a boy with two lances appear behind her

 **Composed Seeker, Lucius-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Genius Liberator, Waltimell," shouted Olivier as a young blue hair boy appear behind Olivier

 **Genius Liberator, Waltimell -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Composed Seeker, Lucius?" echoed Raul

"Kourin-san, change her first vanguard" added Ratie

"This must be Kourin-dono's new deck" inform Philippe

Kourin," I go first; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move Lucius!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons.

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"Are you using your PSY Qualia?" asked Olivier

"No; I'm decide only not use PSY Qualia anymore…..I'm going to find Aichi with my own power" answered Kourin

"I see; I ride Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle, and Waltimell's skill move him to the rear-guard!" as the blue haired kid turn into a young power wearing golden armor

 **Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Curdle/Power 12000**

Olivier," Cador attack with boost!" as the golden armor boy slashes the knight

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Waltimell**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Kourin," My turn; I ride Energy Seeker, Maddan!" as the knight change into a different knight who is riding a sliver armor horse.

 **Energy Seeker, Maddan-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Lucius boost Maddan attack!" shouted Kourin as the rider slashes the golden armor boy

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"My turn; Ride Unbending Liberator, Keredic!" shouted Olivier as the golden armor boy turn into a man with golden armor

 **Unbending Liberator, Keredic -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call! Rebellion Liberator Polyus, Provision Liberator Caradocus, and Hantgal Liberator!" inform Olivier

 **Hantgal Liberator-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

 **Provision Liberator, Caradocus-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

 **Rebellion Liberator, Polyus-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Polyus' skill; when I have four Liberators or more, I can discard one card and draw!" warned Olivier as he drop a Boardgal Liberator card and draws a new card

"Polyus boost Caradocus and attack!" warned Olivier

 **Caradocus/Power 16000**

"Guard! Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon!" inform Kourin as a dragon appear causing the golden knight to stand down.

 **Hallowed Breath Dragon/Shield 10000**

"Waltimell boost Keredic attack! Waltimell's skill when I have four Liberators or more he can boost 3000 more!" warned Olivier

 **Keredic/Power 16000**

"No Guard!" informs Kourin

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Liberator, Lucky Charmy-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Hantgal and draw!" warned Olivier as the golden knight punch the rider

 **Hantgal/Power 13000**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

Olivier, "Hantgal attack!"

"Guard; Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn!" inform Kourin as a unicorn appear and the wolf slash it with its sword

 **Tranquil Unicorn/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Hantgal Liberator**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Provision Liberator, Caradocus**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Waltimell**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; Stand and Draw!" inform Kourin

"Kourin-san let stop this, you know cannot beat me" remind Olivier as Kourin lift one card in the lift," Actually I become a lot stronger than I was before; Shining light of hope, at the bottom of despair return in glory, enter the fray! My Avatar of my heart! Ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" as the rider turn into a different knight wearing white armor.

 **Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"What!?" shocked Olivier

"It can't be…!" shocked as well Raul

"Alfred!?" echoed Ratie

"But….Seeker!" added Philippe

"The Avatar of her heart!?" amazed Emi

"There he is!" cheered Naoki

"Yeah!" added Kamui

"Kourin's new trump card!" amazed Misaki as Miwa look at Alfred," Alfred...that unit is look very familiar?"

"This card is from my feeling of Aichi and the bond of my Mates!" inform Kourin

"What!?" shocked Olivier

"Call Natural Talent Seeker Valrod and Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic!" shouted Kourin as two new knights appear beside the king

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Cerdic with his skill to attack Caradocus!" ordered Kourin as the sliver knight slashes the golden knight

 **Cerdic/Power 12000**

"Lucius boost Alfred with his skill when I have the front row with Seekers he can boost 3000 power more!" warned Kourin

 **Alfred/Power 19000**

"Guard! Liberator, Lucky Charmy and Wise Thought Liberator, Jurron!" inform Olivier as a blue bunny and a gold armor magician appear causing the king to slash them.

 **Charmy and Jurron/Shield 15000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Check: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Kourin Second Drive Check: Impact Seeker, Modoron-Critical Trigger**

"Yes Critical Trigger!" cheered Naoki

"Go, Kourin!" amazed Kamui

"All to Valrod who attack your Vanguard!" warned Kourin as the knight stab the golden knight

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Wise Liberator, Yuron-Stand Trigger**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check: Boardgal Liberator**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"Alfred…..to think he return to the Royal Paladin just like Blaster Blade" amazed Olivier as he look at Kourin," This is why you need to be with Aichi-san's side!"

"Not without my friends!" replied Kourin

"Hey miss…who this Aichi-guy?" asked Miwa

"A the person that Kourin care about…..and our mates" answered Misaki as she turn to him," He is also your mate"

"My….mate?" echoed Miwa

"Kourin-san; if you win this fight we let you have Kai Toshiki, what you do with him?" asked Olivier

"I'll going help him to remember his lost memories and make him our mate" answered Kourin

" _I knew it!"_ thought Emi

" _Kai's lost memories?"_ thought Miwa

"Then I can't let you do that, Stand up my Avatar; Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!" shouted Olivier as the golden knight turn into a different golden knight with a sword make of blue flame

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Percival!?" snapped Kourin as she ready her cards

"Call Little Liberator, Marron!" inform Olivier

 **Little Liberator, Marron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Seek mate!" shouted Olivier as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," You who received the blessing of the great saint, line up here! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Oath Liberator, Aglovale! LEGION!" as he put the card Oath Liberator, Aglovale next to the Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival at the same time. Percival lift his flame sword in the air causing him to unleashed golden energy to the sky and another golden knight appears from the sky and landed next to Percival.

 **Aglovale and Percival/20000**

"Legion's skill, I check the four cards on the top of my deck and call one Liberator to the rear-guard, so come out Liberator of Royalty, Phallon!" explain Olivier as another golden knight appear

 **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"There it is!" warned Naoki

"Olivier Gaillard's Legion!" snapped Kamui

"Kourin" worried Misaki

"Hantgal's skill active; when I have Legion this unit gain 4000 powers!" warned Olivier

 **Hantgal/Power 12000**

"Here I come Kourin-san; Polyus boost Phallon with his skill to attach Alfred!" warned Olivier as the golden knight jump and slash the king

 **Phallon/Power 19000**

 **Kourin** **Damage Check: Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon**

"Waltimell boost Legion and attack with both skill active!" warned Olivier

 **Aglovale and Percival/30000**

"No guard!" informs Kourin

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Fervor Liberator, Cadven**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Great Wish Liberator, Esus-Critical Trigger**

"Power to Hantgal and Critical to Legion!" inform Olivier as the Blue Flame Legion slashes the Royal Paladin King

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Hantgal/Power 17000**

"Oh No….5 damage!" warned Kamui

"One more attack and we lose Kourin" remind Naoki

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

"Now time to finish this; Hantgal boost from Marron and attack!" ordered Olivier

 **Hantgal/Power 24000**

"Guard; Impact Seeker, Modoron! Also Intercept; Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" inform Kourin as two Seeker Guardian appear causing the wolf slash to them

 **Modoron and Valrod/Shield 15000**

"End Turn!" snapped Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival and Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Hantgal Liberator**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Waltimell**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"Yeah!" cheered Naoki

"Somehow, she survived!" amazed Kamui

"But…..she have five damage while her opponent have three!" inform Miwa

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

"Call Grynngal Seeker and Energy Seeker, Maddan!" shouted Kourin

 **Grynngal Seeker-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"One more turn is over!" warned Olivier causing Kourin to reach out her hand over her Alfred card," No this is the last turn; Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Alfred lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight.

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 20000**

"What!?" shocked Olivier

"Blaster Blade!?" echoed Philippe

"I-Impossible!" shocked Raul

"How?" added Ratie

"I took Blaster Blade away from her!" remind Emi as she remembers something

(Flashback)

 _"What the!" out of the light they see Blaster Blade in ghost form and spilt in two_

 _"Two Blaster Blade!" shocked Emi as the right Blaster Blade turn into a ball of light and fly way causing the left Blaster Blade went back to Aichi._

(Flashback: End)

" _I see….it was that time!"_ thought Emi as she makes a fist on her left hand and Miwa look at the Royal Paladin Legion," Blaster Blade…" causing him to remember something and he got up," Aichi…Sendou!" causing everyone to look at him

"You remember!" shocked Misaki

"Yeah after looking at the Kourin's Legion, my memories return to me" replied Miwa making Kourin look at Alfred happy," Alfred!" making Alfred nodded and smile

" _Don't tell me when Alfred Legion with Blaster Blade, everyone can get their memories of Aichi back by just looking at the Legion!"_ thought Emi as Kourin look at Olivier," Here I'm go Olivier Gaillard; Alfred's Especial Counterblast (2); I check one Royal Paladin Seeker and call it to the rear-guard; I Superior Call Rousing Seeker, Aremil and Especial Counterblast (2) once more to Superior Call Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard!"

 **Rousing Seeker, Aremi-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard's skill, when I have Legion he gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

"Then Aremi's Soulblast (2); When this unit is placed on Rear-Guard and I have Blaster Blade Seeker in my Vanguard Circle, he gain 1000 powers for each Seeker!" warned Kourin

 **Aremi/Power 12000**

"Final Legion's skill; they gain 1000 power for each Seeker and if there are five Seekers they gain Critical!"

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"What!? Her units are power-up!" warned Philippe

"Olivier Gaillard; this formation is also make from my feeling of Aichi and the bond of my mates; this is called Seeker Mate Circle!" inform Kourin

"Seeker Mate Circle?" echoed Olivier as Emi see ghost version of Kamui, Misaki, Naoki and even Aichi standing by Kourin," _I can see why she make this formation!"_

Kourin," Isbuzzard boost Cerdic and attack with his skill active!"

 **Cerdic/Power 23000**

Olivier," Guard! Great Wish Liberator Esus and Intercept, Hantgal Liberator!"

 **Esus and Hantgal/Shield 15000**

Kourin," Grynngal boost Legion attack!" as Alfred with Kourin's face jump with Blaster Blade

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 31000/Critical 2**

Olivier looks at his card," _I don't have enough guard!"_ as he looks at his damage zone," _I only have three damage….."_ causing him to look at Kourin," No Guard!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"What!?" shocked Olivier

"Critical Trigger; Critical to Legion and Power to Maddan!" inform Kourin as the Royal Paladin Legion slash both of the Gold Paladin Legion at the same time

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check:** **Great Wish Liberator, Esus-Critical Trigger**

 **Olivier Third Damage Check:** **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"I lost!" snapped Olivier

"And don't forgot this is your prison and doesn't the loser get a punishment, JUDGEMENT!" shouted Kourin as blue flame are burning Olivier and he scream," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Kourin look at the burning Olivier," Wow!" causing the blue flames are gone, and Olivier is hurt badly. Everyone return to the building and Philippe grab the injury Olivier. The Quatre Knights stand by Emi," We will remember this!" as she and the Quatre Knights disappear.

"Wait; Miss Emi-san!" shouted Kamui

"They gone!" inform Naoki

(After 10 minutes later)

Kourin and the other Mates explain to Miwa about everything of Aichi.

"So we the only one remember Aichi!" shocked Miwa as Kourin nodded and they heard a voice behind her," Miwa" causing everyone to turn to see Kai awake

"Kai are you O.K?" asked Misaki

"Who are you?" asked Kai

"So it true…..you don't remember" shocked Miwa

"Remember what?" echoed Kai as Kourin took out her deck and at the bottom was Blaster Blade Seeker," Do you remember this card?" as Kai stare at it.

 **(** **Olivier: Today's card: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival)**


	16. Last Mate

**(Kourin: Today Card's-** **Composed Seeker, Lucius)**

"Blaster Blade…..?" Kai look at the card causing him to remember something

(Flashback)

 _It was young Kai giving a Blaster Blade to a blue-hair boy but a shadow cover the blue-hair's eyes_

(Flashback: end)

Kai put his hand to his head," I remember…I give the card to someone" which made everyone shock

"Kai, remember!?" shocked Miwa

"Kai, do you know Aichi Sendou?" asked Kourin

"Aichi Sendou…..sound familiar" replied Kai causing Kourin to smile," _I knew it…..since he the one give Blaster Blade to Aichi his memories are better than the others"_

"Kai Toshiki, fight me!" shouted Kourin

"What!?" shocked Kai

"Fight me, and you see why this card means to you" explain Kourin as Kai look at her for a second and then nodded.

They are using the Motion Figure System and both fighters are ready

"Good luck, Kourin!" cheered Naoki

"Try your best!" added Kamui

"Why is she fighting Kai?" asked Miwa

"Because that the only way that he can get back his memories of Aichi" explain Misaki

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Kourin

"Stand up the Vanguard!" shouted Kai

The fighters are fighting in a canyon the sky a brilliant blue, heavenly bodies circled the sky. There were few plants around but the ones that were there were a vibrant green.

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" shouted Kourin

 **Composed Seeker, Lucius-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Lizard Soldier, Fargo!" shouted Kai

 **Lizard Soldier, Fargo-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Kagero!" warned Kamui

"He is using his old clan" added Misaki

" _Kagero…if he using that clan…..then his deck could have that card in it!"_ thought Kourin

Kourin," I go first; I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and move Lucius!" as the kid turn into a man holding two morning star weapons.

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; Ride the Vanguard! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr; Fargo move!" shouted Kai

 **Embodiment of Armor Bahr-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Bahr attack!" ordered Kai as Bahr slash the knight

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Dragonic Overlord the End**

" _Dragonic Overlord the End!? I knew it!"_ thought Kourin

 **Kourin Damage Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

"I end my turn!" inform Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Kourin," I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" as the young knight turn into a masked knight with shield and a blue lancer.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Kourin," Call! Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas!"

 **Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

Kourin, "Valrod attack with the boost of Lucius!"

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check:** **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

 **Kai Damage Check: Burning Horn Dragon**

Kourin," Gildas attack!"

 **Kai Damage Check: Violence Horn Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

Kai, "Ride the Vanguard; Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

 **Dragon Knight, Nehalem -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

Kai," Nehalem attack!"

"No Guard!" informs Kourin as Nehalem release red lightning from his spear at the Knight

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Burning Horn Dragon**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Grynngal Seeker**

"I end my turn!" inform Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 7**

"They both at 2 damage!" inform Naoki

"The fight just getting started" reminds Kamui

"But I hope Kourin know what she is doing" inform Miwa

"Kourin….Kai" worried Misaki

"By the way; I never ask your name" inform Kai as Kourin draw her card," I'm Kourin"

"Kourin…..that sound very familiar" said Kai

"Of course, we meant before" inform Kourin

"What!?" confuse Kai

"You lost a precious memory" explain Kourin as she lift one card in the air," This card will help you; Shining light of hope, at the bottom of despair return in glory, enter the fray! My Avatar of my heart! Ride! Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" as the rider turn into a different knight wearing white armor."

 **Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Alfred!?" shocked Kai causing him to remember something

(Flashback)

" _Enter the fray, ruler of all knights! I ride King of Knights, Alfred!" shouted a blue-hair boy_

 _(Scene change)_

" _See the king of knights in his youngers days as he blaze a trail with his knights! I ride... Alfred Early!" shouted the same blue hair-boy_

 _(Scene change)_

" _Golden legend!, King of all Knights! I ride... Liberator of Round Table, Alfred!" shouted the same blue hair-boy_

 _(Scene change)_

" _To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" shouted the same blue hair-boy_

(Flashback)

" _What was that!?_ Thought Kai as Kourin notice the look on his face," Call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Cerdic attack with his skill!" warned Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 12000**

Kai,"Guard! Dragonic Burnout!" as a dragon appear causing the knight to slash it

 **Dragonic Burnout/Shield 5000**

"Lucius boost Alfred; Lucius' skill when I have Seekers on the front row he can boost 3000 more!" warned Kourin

 **Alfred/Power 19000**

"No guard!" informs Kai

 **Kourin First Drive Check: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger; Power to Gildas and heal one damage!" inform Kourin

 **Gildas/Power 14000**

 **Kourin Second Drive Check: Margal–Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Gildas and draw one card!" inform Kourin as Alfred slash the dragon rider

 **Gildas/Power 19000**

 **Kai Damage Check: Violence Horn Dragon**

"Gildas!" ordered Kourin causing the sliver knight to ready his crossbow

Kai," Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" a man with a spear appears causing the sliver knight to stand down

 **Tahr/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 7**

" _What is this feeling? That Alfred I have seen different version of him…..but where!"_ thought Kai as Misaki the look at his face," Kai" at the same time Kai lift one card from his hand in the air," Ride the Vanguard! Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord!" as the dragon rider turns into a red dragon holding a sword.

 **Dragonic Overlord-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Dragonic Overlord?" echoed Naoki

"Kai, not going to be easy on Kourin" inform Miwa

"Maybe this perfect" inform Misaki

"What you mean?" confuse Kamui

"The first fight between Aichi and Kai was Aichi's Blaster Blade and Kai's Dragonic Overlord" explain Misaki

"If Kourin manage to get Blaster Blade on the field, it could bring Kai's memories back" added Miwa

"I call Dragon Knight Nehalem, Burning Horn Dragon, and Flame of Promise Aermo!" shouted Kai

 **Burning Horn Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Flame of Promise Aermo-Grade 1/Power 4000/Shield 5000**

"Dragonic Overlord's counterblast (3)!" warned Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 16000**

"Kai is doing Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame!" warned Misaki

"Dragonic Overlord attack Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic!" ordered Kai as his dragon slash the knight

 **Kai First Drive Check: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; power to Nehalem and Critical to Overlord!" warned Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 16000/Critical 2**

 **Nehalem/Power 15000**

"When attacking the rear-guard; Overlord lose its Twin Drive and stand making Overlord attack Gildas!" warned Kai as Overlord slashes another knight

"What it stands again!" shocked Naoki

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check:** **Wyvern Guard, Barri**

"Attack hit; Overlord Stand!" ordered Kai

"Awesome, he stands his vanguard again!" amazed Naoki

"Now Overlord with the boost and Soulblast (1) from Aermo to attack your Vanguard!" warned Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord/Power 26000/Critical 2**

"No guard!" informs Kourin

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Eternal Bringer Griffin**

Overlord release stream of fire at the King.

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

"Nehalem attack!" shouted Kai

"Guard! Margal!" shouted Kourin

 **Margal/Shield 5000**

Kai, "Fargo boosts Burning Horn Dragon and attack with its skill!"

 **Burning Horn Dragon/Power 17000**

Kourin," Guard! With Seeker, Loving Healer!"

 **Loving Healer/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragonic Overlord**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Burning Horn Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Flame of Promise Aermo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3/3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"I stand and draw!" warned Kourin as she draws a card Kai see a ghost blue-hair boy standing by her, but his eyes were cover in shadow. They were talking at the same time," Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Alfred lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight. After she did Legion the blue-hair ghost boy disappear.

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade….." shocked Kai as he notice Blaster Blade's face change for a second," What!? Blaster Blade's face…."

"Image it…..Kai Toshiki…..a fighter give a young boy a new image to grow stronger because in one day the boy and the fighter will have a vanguard!" shouted Kourin as Kai remember something it was the day he give Blaster Blade to someone else but this time he can see the eyes of the boy," Aichi….Sendou!" causing everyone to be shock

"Kai just said…..!" shocked Misaki as Kourin nodded," Yeah; I call Great Crossbow Seeker Gildas, and two Flail Seeker Isbuzzard!"

"Gildas' counterblast (1) when I have Legion I can search one Seeker to my rear-guard; I Superior Call Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin!" shouted Kourin

 **Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Cheirn's counterblast (1) when this call to the rear-guard and I have Legion; I can chose one of my Royal Paladin and it gain 4000 power so I chose Gildas" inform Kourin

 **Gildas/Power 14000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard's skill, when I have Legion he gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

"Final Legion's skill; they gain 1000 power for each Seeker and if there are five Seekers they gain Critical!"

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 25000/Critical 2**

In Cray Alfred's face turn into Kourin," Lucius boost Legion and attack!" causing both of them to jump

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 33000/Critical 2**

"No Guard!" informs Kai causing the Legion Paladin to slash Overlord

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Cherin and draw one card!" inform Kourin

 **Cherin/Power 14000**

 **Kai First Damage Check: Dragonic Burnout**

 **Kai Second Damage Check:** **Dragonic Overlord**

"Isbuzzard boost Cherin and attack!" ordered Kourin

 **Cherin/Power 25000**

Kai," Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr and Eternal Bringer Griffin!"

 **Tahr and Eternal Bringer Griffin/Shield 15000**

"Gildas with the other boost of Isbuzzard!" ordered Kourin causing the sliver knight to ready his crossbow

 **Gildas/Power 25000**

"Wyvern Guard, Barri; Perfect Guard!" shouted Kai

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv and Blaster Blade Seeker**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 3/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"Kai, you remember?" asked Kourin

"Yeah, I remember all of it Aichi and you….Kourin" answered Kai as he down," How could I forget about Aichi"

"Kai" worried Misaki

"But you remember Aichi and that is what important" inform Kourin causing Kai to smile and lift one card to the air," At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord the End!" as Overlord was clover in red flame causing it to have four arms with two flame swords and two guns, its wings are now four golden wings and it is wearing armor.

 **(Believe in my Existence-Music Start Now)**

 **Dragonic Overlord the End -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

(No matter how far apart we may be Our dreams never cease eternally)

"They are still fighting!" shocked Naoki

"Kai love to fight to the end" informs Miwa

"That how he is" added Misaki

(I raise my fingertip To feel the arid wind, Swallowing a sigh It was hurting deep inside)

" _Dragonic Overlord the End…._ _Kai's dragon real form"_ thought Kourin

"If Dragonic Overlord is in the soul; The End gain 2000 power!" inform Kai

 **Dragonic Overlord the End/Power 13000**

"Call Embodiment of Armor Bahr!" shouted Kai

"No Guard!" informs Kourin as Dragonic Overlord slash the her Legion

 **Kai First Drive Check: Dragonic Overlord the End**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Burning Horn Dragon**

(There's a pain that I can't heal worrisome uncertainty I can't go anywhere from where I'm standing now)

 **Kourin Damage Check: Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod**

"Attack hit! Use its own shadow; Persona Blast (2) making it stand!" inform Kai as he drop a Dragonic Overlord the End in his drop zone," One more attack, Dragonic Overlord the End with the boost and Soulblast (1) of Aermo!"

 **Dragonic Overlord the End/Power 23000**

"What!? Stand again!" shocked Naoki as Dragonic Overlord the End release flame from its two gun at the Legion

(I shall find all my dreams that I lost on the way Right at the borderline between the light and dark)

 **Kai First Drive Check: Wyvern Guard, Barri**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

"5 damage!" warned Kamui

"One more it is game" added Miwa

"Kourin" worried Misaki

"Bahr boost Nehalem and attack!" warned Kai

(Come on, let go now, Of yourself To that shiny place Be brave once again)

 **Nehalem/Power 18000**

Kourin," Guard! Seeker, Loving Healer!"

 **Loving Healer/Shield 10000**

Kai, "Fargo boosts Burning Horn Dragon and attack with its skill!"

 **Burning Horn Dragon/Power 17000**

Kourin," Defending Seeker, Shiron; Perfect Guard!" as a mage appear and summon a magical triangle barrier to block the dragon attack.

"I end my turn!" inform Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dragonic Overlord the End**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Burning Horn Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Lizard Soldier, Fargo**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Flame of Promise Aermo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

 **Damage: 5/5**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"Awesome; both of them going so good!" amazed Naoki as Kourin draw her card and then lift the card in the air," Open the haloed gate again, my Avatar of my soul! Ride Seeker Sing Savor Dragon!" as Kourin put Seeker Sing Savor Dragon on top of the Legion

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Kai

(We will never forget the days we spent in tears Just kept counting those long nights (long nights) that never end)

"Lucius exit the field and I call Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn which active it's Soulblast (1) to let Seeker Sing Savor Dragon gain 5000 power more! Finally Courage of Light, come to me once more; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 25000**

"Another Legion with Blaster Blade!" shocked Kai

"Tranquil Unicorn boost Legion and attack!" warned Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 32000**

"Wyvern Guard, Barri; Perfect Guard!" shouted Kai

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude**

(No matter how far our future may seem We are strong enough, yeah (Stand up So) We'll never lose)

"Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again," Soulmate Legion!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Soulmate Legion!?" echoed Kai

Legion once more attacks!"

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 22000**

"No guard!" shouted Kai

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

First the dragon fires a ball of Light at The End and Blaster Blade stab in the crest.

(Right now, leading the way through our own times We are the true Vanguards)

 **Kai Damage Check: Dragonic Overlord**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

 **(Music End)**

"I lost" inform happy Kai

(Outside)

Kourin with her Mate facing Kai is with Miwa

"Tomorrow; explain everything to us" said Kai as he and Kourin shake hand and nodded," Yes…..it great to have you back" as Kourin and her Mate walk away from Kai and Miwa

"Wait!? Did we forget about something?" asked Naoki

(While at the building)

Izaki and Morikawa have just woke up after Kourin and other left the building," How the heck we end up here!?"

 **(Kai-Today Card: Dragonic Overlord)**


	17. Mates

**(Kourin with Kai)**

Kourin was falling, then a light appear in front of her it was Blaster Blade. He touch her causing Kourin to wear Blaster Blade armor and landed in a place where there are lava, she heard a roar causing her to turn and see a giant red dragon holding two swords," You're….." the red dragon roar more causing Kourin to awake up. She got up," _Another dream….."_ she also notice there is a card in her hand.

(Card Capital)

"So Blaster Blade found you?" asked Kai

"Yeah" nodded Kourin

"And the people we fought yesterday are the one who are trying to stop us to find Aichi are…the Quatre Knights" said Miwa

"Yeah, those people are strong fighter than I face before" inform Naoki

"Olivier Gaillard, Philippe Neve, Ratie Curti, and Raul Serra" remind Kourin

"And Aichi's sister, Emi Sendou…..is using the Link Joker as her own free will?" asked Kai

"I'm afraid so…" replied Misaki

"Did you know why Emi-chan is using the Link Joker?" asked Miwa

"We don't know…" replied Misaki

"That I want to know!" added Kamui

"She also has PSY Qualia as well" added Kourin which made Kai and Miwa shocked

"So Ren, Leon, Suiko, and Rekka can't tell us anything?" asked Kai

"No, they won't tell us anything" replied Kourin as everyone was silent until Miwa spoke," So what now?"

(Unknown Location)

Emi walk toward the Quatre Knights and look at Olivier," How is your injury?"

"I'm fine, Emi-san" inform Olivier

"Is this seal are O.K?" asked Raul

"Yes, all four of them still active…..remember to remove them….you four have to lose in here" remind Emi

"Don't worry it won't happen again" inform Olivier

"Kourin-dono got stronger" warned Philippe

"What are we going to do?" asked Ratie as she eat a white frost with pink sparkle donut eat

"There is a chance the other are stronger than we fight them before" inform Raul

"Leon-san, Ren-san, Suiko-san and even Rekka-chan help them even know they promise us they are going to be neutral" signed Emi

"Well try not to lose… and Olivier I will give you these cards….maybe they can help against them" inform Emi as she hand Olivier some cards and he look at them," Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core and…..Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare" causing Olivier to look at Emi," Thank you, Emi-san" as Emi turn and walk away from the group and remember something," Remember we cannot let them go near Aichi only Kourin-san can be with Aichi's side"

"We understand!" shouted Olivier, Philippe, Ratie, and Raul as they boy to Emi

(Flashback)

 _"What the!" out of the light they see Blaster Blade in ghost form and spilt in two_

 _"Two Blaster Blade!" shocked Emi as the right Blaster Blade turn into a ball of light and fly way causing the left Blaster Blade went back to Aichi._

 _(Scene Change)_

 _Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Alfred lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight._

 _"What!?" shocked Olivier_

 _"Blaster Blade!?" echoed Philippe_

 _"I-Impossible!" shocked Raul_

 _"How?" added Ratie_

(Flashback: End)

" _How can there is two Blaster Blade?"_ thought Emi," _Could it be Kourin's feeling for Aichi that let Blaster Blade split into two and have one of them go to Kourin for her sake?"_ Emi stop and smile," How did you find this place?" causing Rekka to come out of hiding," Emi-chan found me!" causing Emi to turn to Rekka," Rekka-chan"

"You know you should hide those vanguard circle better; me and Suiko already found three" inform Rekka

"Rekka-chan, didn't you promise me that you go neutral" remind Emi

"But didn't you told me and Suiko that if we found Kourin we will take her to Aichi" remind Rekka

"But you didn't, you told her to help Kai Toshiki regain his memories of Aichi" snapped Emi

"Emi-chan got mad!" cheered Rekka causing Emi to signed and smile," You haven't change" as she walk away from Rekka stop her," Wait Emi-cha, I come here to ask you about something" causing Emi to stop walking," Is it true what Kourin said, do you have PSY Qualia and Link Joker?" causing Emi to turn showing Rekka both her eyes are glowing and showing Rekka her card of Companion Star Star-vader, Photon causing Rekka to be shock. Emi's eyes stop glowing and put her card back to her deck and walk away from Rekka," So it is true; I hope Kourin and the other can help you, Emi-chan"

(Card Capital)

Kourin and others deicide to go home and think another way to find Aichi.

"Kourin, can we talk?" asked Kai as Kourin look at him

(Park)

Kourin and Kai just arrived to the park from Kourin's motorcycle

"So, what you want to talk about?" asked Kourin

"Tokura told me that the Emi and Quatre Knights are trying to take you to Aichi alone…is that turn?" asked Kai as he turn to Kourin," Yes it is true"

"Then why didn't go with them? Don't you have feeling for Aichi?" asked Kai

"I do…..when I was Reverse I want Aichi to be with me all by myself….so I decide to stay with the other mates to find Aich….so I won't make the same mistake again" explain Kourin which made Kai smile," Now I can see why Blaster Blade choose you" causing Kourin to take out a card from her pocket and give the card to Kai which he accept. He look at the card," Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great!?"

"And that why you are also our mate" informs Kourin causing Kai to smile and close his eyes for a second," Thank you; Kourin" as he put his new card in his deck and walk away from Kourin. Leave her alone in the park making her to take out her deck; look at her cards causing her to go to the planet, Cray where she is meeting with all the units in her deck. She see Blaster Blade jump and landed in front of her," It good to have you back" which made Blaster Blade smile and, "Now let find Aichi"

 **(Miwa with Misaki, Naoki, and Kamui)**


	18. The Final Stand of the Brawler

**(AN: I skip the battle between Raul and Naoki because it is the same)**

 **(Naoki-Today Card: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster)**

After Naoki found the another Vanguard Circle, he told his other mates and they are now in the base of the Quatre Knights but they have meant Raul who told them if the mates lose in one of the Quatre Knight's prison they will lose their memories of Aichi again and if the Quatre Knight lose a seal will be unlocked. After Naoki defeat Raul they walk toward a hall until they have been force to be separate. Only Kourin and Kai are with each other while the rest are by themselves.

"Everyone, where are you?" shouted Naoki as suddenly a voice appear," How did you found this place" causing Naoki to turn and see Olivier

"You!" snapped Naoki

"Answer me; how did you found this place?" demand Olivier

"I follow your butler to here, and we are going to bring Aichi back with us" replied Naoki

"We? You mean Kourin-san is here as well?" asked Olivier

"Yeah" nodded Naoki

"That good, then we can bring Kourin-san to Aichi-san's side" said Olivier

"There is no way me and my friend are giving Kourin to you guys!" snapped Naoki as he took out his deck," We know about the Seals and I defeat your friend, Raul as well"

"Oh, you the one who defeat Raul" amazed Olivier as blue flame appear on this rings," You must got stronger since we last fight; Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" causing blue flame appear around both fighters.

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Naoki

"Stand up le Vanguard!" shouted Olivier

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid!" shouted Naoki as a small dragon appear behind him

 **Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Koronagal Liberator," shouted Olivier as a small blue wolf holding a flame dragger on its mouth appear behind him

 **Koronagal Liberator -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Look like we both change out first Vanguard" informs Naoki

"I go first; I ride Little Liberator, Marron and Koronagal move!" inform Olivier as the blue wolf change into a boy with a book

 **Little Liberator, Marron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Koronagal Liberator**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; I ride Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon and Volt Knuckle Dracokid move!" shouted Naoki as the small dragon turn into a young boy

 **Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Call! Brawler, Igo!" shouted Naoki

 **Brawler, Igo-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Tohkon with boost of Igo, attack!" ordered Naoki as the Tohkon's right feet is on electric and he jump causing him to do a flying front kick at Marron

 **Tohkon/Power 15000**

 **Naoki Drive Trigger Check:** **Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

"End turn!" informs Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Igo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; Ride Unbending Liberator, Keredic!" shouted Olivier as the golden armor boy turn into a man with golden armor

 **Unbending Liberator, Keredic -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call Oath Liberator Aglovale and another Unbending Liberator, Keredic!" inform Olivier as two more golden knights appear

 **Oath Liberator, Aglovale -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Aglovale's counterblast (1) check the three top cards from my deck to Superior Call May Rain Liberator, Bruno!" inform Olivier

 **May Rain Liberator, Bruno-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Olivier," Bruno boosts Aglovale and attack!"

 **Aglovale/Power 16000**

Naoki," Guard; War Drum Brawler, Haoka!"

 **War Drum Brawler, Haoka/Shield 10000**

"Koronagal boost Keredic and attack!" warned Olivier

"No Guard!" informs Naoki

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea-Heal Trigger**

"What!?" shocked Naoki

"Heal Trigger; Heal one damage and Power to rear-guard Keredic!" inform Olivier as the golden knight punch the boy

 **Naoki Damage Check:** **Brawler, Skybeat Dragon**

"Rear-Guard Keredic attack!" warned Olivier

 **Naoki Damage Check:** **Brawler, Skybeat Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Koronagal Liberator**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; I ride Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon!" shouted Naoki as the boy turn into a blue dragon

 **Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call Brawler, Wildfist Dragon!" inform Naoki

 **Brawler, Wildfist Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Volt Knuckle Dracokid boost Wildfist Dragon with its skill to attack!" warned Naoki as the dragon punch the golden knight

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 17000**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine**

"Big Bang Slash Dragon with boost of Igo, attack!" ordered Naoki as the blue dragons slash the golden knight with its claw

 **Naoki Drive Trigger Check: Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

"End turn!" informs Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Igo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"Let me ask you about something" inform Naoki as Olivier draw his card," What?"

"Why did you guys steal Aichi?" demand Naoki

"Because Aichi-san ordered us to" answered Olivier which made Naoki shock," What!? there is no way Aichi would never say that!"

"Believe it or not, we the Quatre Knights are doing for his sake no matter who get in our way," Stand up my Avatar; Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!" shouted Olivier as the golden knight turn into a different golden knight with a sword make of blue flame

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"There it is!" inform Naoki as he ready his card

Olivier," Bruno boosts Aglovale and attack!" as the golden knight slash the dragon

 **Aglovale/Power 16000**

 **Naoki Damage Check:** Brawler, Igo

"Koronagal boost Percival with his skill to attack!" ordered Olivier

 **Percival/Power 18000**

"I guard with Hardship Brawler, Toshu; Quintet Wall!" warned Naoki as a man slam his fist together causing five green circle to appear and five new units appear out of those circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Tonfa Brawler, Arc/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Tonfa Brawler, Arc/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Total: 25000**

"Yes, I guard it!" cheered Naoki

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Halo Liberator, Mark**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

"Keredic attack!" warned Olivier as the golden knight punch the dragon

 **Naoki Damage Check: Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle-Heal Trigger**

"Oh right; Heal Trigger!" cheered Naoki

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Koronagal Liberator**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 7**

"We are going get Aichi back from you guys!" shouted Naoki as he lift one card in the air," Because of the justice I believe in, I talk with my fists! Manly ride! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon!" as the blue dragon turn into the same one but red

 **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Call Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka!" shouted Naoki

 **Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then Seek the Mate!" shouted Naoki as four cards went back to his deck causing a card fly toward his hand," Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon; LEGION!" at the same time the red dragon roar causing it to unleash golden energy to the sky making a blue dragon appear out of the sky and landed next to the red dragon.

 **Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Big Bang Slash Dragon/Power 20000**

"Legion's skill (Especial Counterblast (2)); take this my feeling of my mates and Aichi, Legion attack with the boost of Igo which active his skill when it the same column of Big Bang Knuckle Dragon he can boost 4000 more and Soulblast (1) to add 3000 more powers!" warned Naoki

 **Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Big Bang Slash Dragon/Power 33000**

"No Guard!" informs Olivier

"Twin Drive!" warned Naoki

 **Naoki First Drive Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**

 **Naoki Second Drive Check: Hardship Brawler, Toshu**

The two Brawler Legion Dragons punch all three golden knights

 **Olivier Damage Check: Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

"Volt Knuckle Dracokid boost Wildfist Dragon with its skill to attack and Volt Knuckle Dracokid's skill active; when you do not have any front rear-guard he can boost 3000 more!" warned Naoki

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 20000**

"Guard; Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea!" shouted Olivier

 **Elchea/Shield 10000**

"Kotenka!" shouted Naoki

"Liberator, Lucky Charmy!" shouted Olivier as a blue bunny appear causing the rider using his chain to hit it

 **Lucky Charmy/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" snapped Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Igo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Damage: 2/3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"You did grow stronger….but it still not enough to defeat me "Seek mate!" shouted Olivier as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," You who received the blessing of the great saint, line up here! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Oath Liberator, Aglovale! LEGION!" as he put the card Oath Liberator, Aglovale next to the Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival at the same time. Percival lift his flame sword in the air causing him to unleashed golden energy to the sky and another golden knight appears from the sky and landed next to Percival.

 **Aglovale and Percival/20000**

"Legion's skill, I check the four cards on the top of my deck and call one Liberator to the rear-guard, so come out Oath Liberator Aglovale and counterblast (1) check the three top cards from my deck to Superior Call Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter which active his skill to check the top card of my deck and Superior Call it, so come out Little Liberator, Marron!" warned Olivier

 **Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"What!? he fills all his rear-guard!" shocked Naoki

"Linking produces more link!" warned Olivier

 **Bruno/Power 16000**

 **Koronagal/Power 14000**

"What!? Not only has he filled his rear-guard from his deck and power up as well!" shocked Naoki as suddenly there was Aichi in front of him," _He fight like Aichi"_

Olivier," Bruno boosts Aglovale and attack!" as the golden hood knight slash both of the dragons

 **Aglovale/Power 25000**

 **Naoki Damage Check: Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; Power to Vanguard!" inform Naoki

"Koronagal boost Legion and attack!" shouted Olivier

 **Aglovale and Percival/36000**

"I guard with Hardship Brawler, Toshu; Quintet Wall!" warned Naoki as a man slam his fist together causing five green circle to appear and five new units appear out of those circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Brawler, Skybeat Dragon/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 5** **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon/Shield-**

 **Total: 20000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Olivier

 **Olivier First Drive Check: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Liberator, Lucky Charmy-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; power to Lawful Trumpeter and I draw!" warned Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter /Power 14000**

"Lawful Trumpeter attack with the boost of Marron!" warned Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter /Power 21000**

 **Naoki Damage Check:** **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon**

"5 damage!" snapped Naoki

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival and Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Koronagal Liberator**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Damage: 1/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 8**

"The resonance between two flames….that's the power of blue flames with this power you will never get near to Aichi-san and I will bring only Kourin-san to him!" inform Olivier which made Naoki made," Shut up! That no way I'm giving you Kourin or give up on Aichi!" as he lift one card in the air," Scorching soul! Smash everything with your steel fists! I Crossride Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster!" as one of the two dragons was gone causing thunder to out of the sky at the red making the red dragon to hit the thunder with its fist. By hitting the thunder it now have golden armor.

 **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Crossride!?" shocked Olivier as he look at the dragon," So this is your new power"

"Since Big Bang Knuckle Dragon in soul; Big Bang Knuckle Buster gain 2000 power!" warned Naoki

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster/Power 13000**

"Then I call Tonfa Brawler, Arc!" shouted Naoki

 **Tonfa Brawler, Arc-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I'm gonna pack my fist with these two souls! Fill me up and tremble! Make him surrender! Seek mate!" Naoki as four cards went back to his deck causing a card fly toward his hand," King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! LEGION!" at the same times the red dragon roar causing it to unleash golden energy to the sky making a blue dragon appear out of the sky and landed next to the red dragon.

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 22000**

"Legion's skill by putting Big Bang Knuckle Dragon in the soul Legion gain 5000 and target four units as one attack!" warned Naoki

"What!? Four units!?" echoed Olivier

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 27000**

"Igo boost Legion and attack!" ordered Naoki

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 33000**

"No Guard!" informs Olivier

 **Naoki First Drive Check: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster**

 **Naoki Second Drive Check: Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen-Critical Trigger**

"Yes; Critical Trigger; power to Wildfist Dragon and Critical to vanguard!" cheered Naoki as the two dragons punch all five golden knights three of them disappear.

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check:** **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

"Alright! 5 damage just one more; Tonfa's skill active!" warned Naoki

 **Tonfa/Power 16000**

"Volt Knuckle Dracokid boost Wildfist Dragon with both skill to attack!" warned Naoki as the dragon punch the golden knight

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 25000**

"Guard; Oath Liberator Aglovale, Rebellion Liberator Polyus, and Liberator Lucky Charmy!" shouted Olivier

 **Aglovale, Polyus, and Lucky Charmy/Shield 15000**

"Then Tonfa boost Kotenka and attack!" snapped Naoki

 **Kotenka/Power 26000**

"Halo Liberator, Mark; Perfect Guard! shouted Olivier

 **Olivier Damage Check: Rebellion Liberator, Polyus**

"End turn!" informs Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Igo**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Damage: 3/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"Just one more damage!" snapped Naoki

"You did well than last time; but I will defeat you, Naoki Ishida for both Aichi-san and Kourin-san' sake!" warned Olivier as he lift one card in the air," Dragon of blessed light! Cast loose the chains with your blue flames! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!" as the two golden knights turn into a golden armor dragon.

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core!?" echoed Naoki

"This card was given to me by Emi-san" inform Olivier

"Emi?" echoed Naoki

"Call; May Rain Liberator Bruno and Steel Blade Liberator Alwilla!" inform Olivier

 **Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

"Seek mate!" shouted Olivier as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," You who received the blessing of the great saint, line up here! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Oath Liberator, Aglovale! LEGION!" as he put the card Oath Liberator, Aglovale next to Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core card at the same time. The golden armor dragon roar causing him to unleashed golden energy to the sky and a hood golden knight appears from the sky and landed next to golden dragon.

 **Prominence Core and Aglovale/20000**

"Prominence Core's counterblast (1) and retire Alwilla to check the four top cards of my deck and call to the rear-guard; so come, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter which active his skill to Superior Call another Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core from the top of my deck"

"What!? I just almost entire his rear-guard and now he just fill them again!" shocked Naoki

"Intersecting flames produce a blue resonance! Destroy, leaving behind not even a handful of ash! Blues flames! Persona Flame Blue Linkage!" warned Olivier

"Persona Flame Blue Linkage?" echoed Naoki

"When a unit with the same name as the one the Vanguard Circle is called from the deck, Prominence Core gets 3000 powers and an extra Critical!" explain Olivier

 **Prominence Core and Aglovale/23000/Critical 2**

"Linking produces more link!" remind Olivier

 **Bruno/Power 13000**

 **Koronagal/Power 11000**

"This is Olivier's new Legion!?" amazed Naoki

"Koronagal boost Legion and attack!" warned Olivier

 **Prominence Core and Aglovale/34000/Critical 2**

"Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld; Perfect Guard!" inform Naoki

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

"Lawful Trumpeter attack with the boost of Bruno!" warned Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter /Power 22000**

"Guard; Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen!" inform Naoki

 **Yohzen/Shield 10000**

" _That was my last card!"_ thought Naoki

"Bruno boost Prominence Core and attack!" shouted Olivier as the golden armor dragon slash both of the Legion Brawler with its blue flame sword

 **Prominence Core/Power 24000**

"My feeling for my mates and Aichi will help me; Damage Check!" shouted Naoki

 **Naoki Damage Check: War Drum Brawler, Haoka-Stand Trigger**

"No…." shocked Naoki as he put both of his hand on the table as he look like he have lost hope,"…I lost"

 **End Game: Olivier Gaillard**

"You did well for getting this far" informs Olivier as Naoki look at him," There is no way, I'm going to lose my memories of Aichi again!"

"You will… Memory Judgement!" shouted Olivier causing white background appear around Naoki," AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Miyaji Academy: outside)

Naoki found himself outside of his school and some bump into him causing him to turn and see a purple haired girl with glasses," Sorry I didn't see you there"

"You're… the secretary of the Student Council…. Maki Nagashiro" informs Naoki

"Yes and you are Naoki Ishida…so what are you doing here?" asked Maki

"I…don't know" replied Naoki

(Quatre Knight's base)

Kamui is just by himself," Everyone…..where are you guy?" as suddenly a familiar voice appear behind him," How did you find this place?" causing Kamui to turn and see the fighter," Miss Emi-san!" making Emi took out her deck," Answer me, Kamui Katsuragi"

 **(Olivier: Today's card: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core)**


	19. Reason of the Goddess

**(Kamui: Today Card- Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare)**

"Miss Emi-san" shocked Kamui as both of them look at each for a second until Olivier appears in blue flame

"Olivier Gaillard!" shocked Kamui

"Emi-san, why are you here? You sure be with Aichi-san's side" remind Olivier

"I'm part this as well" reminds Emi causing Olivier to nodded," Very well; Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" causing blue flame appear around everyone.

"Kamui-kun, you are going to fight me!" inform Emi

"What!? I'm not going to fight you" replied Kamui

"You have to, we are in a prison there is no way out until someone lose in the fight and since you are here the prison gain a new power" explain Emi

"I know when I lose a fight in a prison; l lose my memories of Aichi-oniisan" said Kamui

"Yes and I since I'm not a Quatre Knight the seals of Aichi will not be broken, but if you lose this fight you will lose the memoires of Aichi again" inform Emi

"What!?" shocked Kamui," _That not fair, the Miss Emi-san I know will never do something like this"_ as he look at Emi's deck," _Must be that Link Joker Deck"_

(Flashback)

 _Rekka spoke to the Mate," By the way; you guys help Emi-chan"_

 _"Of course!" replied Kamui_

(Flashback: End)

"I don't want to do this, but Miss Emi-san I will rescue you from the Link Joker!" shouted Kamui

"Rescue me? What you mean?" confuse Emi

"Eh? You are Reversed aren't you?" asked Kamui

"Didn't you figure that out by now; I'm using the Link Joker as my own feel will" replied Emi

" _I didn't want to believe this; but they were right"_ thought Kamui

(Flashback)

 _"No, I think Emi join them with her free will, since she is using Link Joker as her free will also" inform Naoki causing Kamui to be mad, he about to yell at him but someone else yelled at him," There got to be the reason!" everyone turn and see Misaki," Weren't you guys watching? Emi-chan was suffering" which made the mates to be shock._

 _"In order to stop us, she even used Link Joker, a deck that holds great evil. Emi-chan would never have done that unless she were really determined making everyone to think the same way," Back then, Emi-chan was crying on the inside; Emi-chan desperately kept her suffering bottled up! That what it look like to me!" as Misaki run away from everyone_

(Flashback: End)

" _If they are right, then Miss Emi-san must have a reason to do all this"_ thought Kamui as he took out his deck," Since if I defeat you and the seal won't break, then how about this, If I win, Miss Emi-san you to get rid that Link Joker deck!" which made Emi shocked," O.K, but if only you win" as both fighters are ready

"STAND UP VANGUARD!" shouted Emi and Kamui

"Energyraizer!" shouted Kamui as a purple robot appear behind him

 **Energyraizer -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum!" shouted Emi as a man with long hair and a black sword appear behind Emi causing the blue flame to disappear and turn the field into a space.

 **Aperture Star-vader, Quantum -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 1000**

" _Link Joker!"_ thought Kamui," I will go first Miss Emi-san; The great Kamui ride Cannonraizer, Energyraizer move; End Turn!

 **Cannonraizer -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Emi, "My turn; I ride Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!" as the man turn into a different person with long nails," Quantum move!"

 **Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Miss Emi-san; the Link Joker doesn't suit you!" inform Kamui but Emi just ignores him," Quantum boost! Lanthanum attack!"

 **Lanthanum/Power 12000**

"No Guard!" informs Kamui as the Invader slashes the dragon man

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check: Star-vader, Nebula Captor-Draw Trigger**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Phoenixraizer Drill-wing**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 7**

"The great Kamui ride Marineraizer High-torpedo!" shouted Kamui as the robot turn into a different robot

 **Marineraizer High-torpedo-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"The call another Marineraizer High-torpedo and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare!" added Kamui

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare** **-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Miss Emi-san, please remember the bad things that the Link Joker cause!" begged Kamui as he ordered Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare to attack

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

"Vanguard Marineraizer boost from Energyraizer and attack!" warned Kamui

"No Guard!" informs Emi

 **Kamui Drive Trigger Check: Cannonraizer**

 **Emi Damage Check: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium**

"Rear-Guard Marineraizer attack!" warned Kamui

Emi," Guard; Star-vader, Nebula Captor!"

 **Nebula Captor/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kamui

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Marineraizer High-torpedo**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Marineraizer High-torpedo**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"Please, a person like you should never use Link Joker, that clan is evil!" begged Kamui causing Emi to close her eyes," Yes; I remember the pain that the Link Joker did, but if it is for Aichi's sake, then I will use this deck!" as she open her eyes and active her PSY Qualia causing Kamui to shocked," Miss Emi-san" at the same time she lift one card in the air," This one willing to sacrifice itself, even if it steeped in sin, to obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of my sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!"

 **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call two Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!" shouted Emi

 **Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Both Radons' attack with their skill!" warned Emi as both Radons shoot a beam at the Raizers

 **Radon/Power 12000**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Phoenixraizer Drill-wing**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Wingraizer**

Emi," Quantum boost! Photon attack!"

 **Photon/Power 14000**

"Guard; Raizer Girl, Kate!" shouted Kamui as a female robot appear causing the invader to slash her

 **Kate/Shield 10000**

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"You said all this is for Aichi-oniisan's sake" shocked Kamui as he draw a card," There is no way Aichi-oniisan will said that!" as Kamui lift one card in the air," A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare!" as the robots turn into a red giant robot machine

"Then I call Cannonraizer!" shouted Kamui

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"I always want a fight with you but not like this!" snapped Kamui as he ordered Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare with the boost of Cannonraizer to attack

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 16000**

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Nebula Captor-Draw Trigger**

 **Photon/Power 14000**

"I bet Aichi-oniisan will also agree with me!" inform Kamui as he order his vanguard with the boost of Energyraizer

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare/Power 16000**

"Barrier Star-vader, Promethium; Perfect Guard!" inform Emi

 **Kamui First Drive Trigger Check: Reserveraizer**

 **Kamui Second Drive Trigger Check: Meteoraizer-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; All to Marineraizer and attack!" warned Kamui

 **Marineraizer/Power 15000/Critical 2**

"Guard; Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon!" inform Emi

 **Neon/Shield 5000**

""I end my turn!" inform Kamui

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Marineraizer High-torpedo**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"Some reason you are more focus on this fight than any other fight you been" inform Emi

"Because if I win this fight; you promise you will throw away that Link Joker deck" remind

"If you win; Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!" as her avatar becomes a dragon holding two swords.

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 20000**

"Miss Emi-san's Link Joker Legion!" warned Kamui as he ready his card

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare and Energyraizer were lock.

"Both Radons' attack with their skill!" warned Emi

 **Radon/Power 12000**

"Guard; Reserveraizer and Carvingraizer!" shouted Kamui as two robots appear and took the beam

 **Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Carvingraizer/Shield 5000**

"Quantum boost Legion; Quantum's skill, if my opponent have two locked units or more he boost 3000 more, now attack!" warned Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 30000**

"I guard with Shieldraizer; Quintet Wall!" warned Kamui as

 **Quintet Wall 1: Carvingraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Shieldraizer/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Battleraizer/Shield 10000-Stand Trigger**

 **Total: 25000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Emi

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Sparkdoll-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Legion!" warned Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 35000/Critical 2**

" _One more trigger and the attack will be a hit_ " thought Kamui

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon**

"No Trigger; then I ends my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon and Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

Kamui look both of the damage zone," _Miss Emi-san and I both have three damage, I have to end this turn!"_ as he reach out his hand over the card Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare," Seek the Mate!" as Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare unleash gold energy in the skill at the same time four cards from Kamui's drop zone went back to his deck and one card fly to Kamui's hand," Dark crimson magma lying deep underground and blue sky surrounding this planet in the heavens! Now, awaken and line up to protect the home planet! The great Kamui's Legion… Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare!" as Kamui put the Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare card next to the Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare.

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 20000**

"So this is your Legion" amazed Emi

" _I can't do my Legion's skill, but I need to go all out if I want to help Miss Emi-san"_ thought Kamui, "Call Cannonraizer, Miss Emi-san these attacks will free you from the Link Joker!"

"Cannonraizer boost Marineraizer and attack!" warned Kamui

 **Marineraizer/Power 17000**

"Guard; Star-vader, Sparkdoll!" shouted Emi

 **Sparkdoll/Shield 10000**

"Then Legion attack!" shouted Kamui

"I guard with Star-vader, Rejection Dragon; Quintet Wall!" warned Emi as a dragon appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Star-vader, Colony Maker/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon /Shield-**

 **Total: 20000**

"What!? Then Twin Drive!" warned Kamui," _Please my feeling for Miss Emi-san, help me to save her!"_

 **Kamui First Drive Trigger Check: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare**

 **Kamui Second Drive Trigger Check: Phoenixraizer Drill-wing**

"No Trigger; I end my turn!" snapped Kamui causing both of his locked units to return back to normal

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare** **and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Marineraizer High-torpedo**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Damage: 1/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"Kamui-kun, I can see your reason why you want to stop using the Link Joker" inform Emi causing Kamui to be happy," Miss Emi-san"

"But I can't stop now, FINAL TURN!; All power that is born in the darkness, come to me! Then annihilate all hopes! I ride Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium!" shouted Emi

 **Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium?" echoed Kamui

"Then I call two Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanu!" added Emi," Seek mate!" as four cards went back from her drop zone to her deck causing a card fly toward her hand," Solitary soul wandering in the underworld, come upon it! Fight together! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon! LEGION!" as the same time Hafnium unleashes golden energy toward the sky causing another Radon appears beside Hafnium.

 **Hafnium and Radon/Power 20000**

"What!? Another Link Joker Legion!" shocked Kamui

"Hafnium's counterblast (2) Lock!" warned Emi as Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare and Energyraizer were lock again, "Both of my Lanthanum's skill active for each cards that are lock; they gain 2000 powers!"

 **Lanthanum/Power 11000**

"Kamui-kun, you must now I will use this evil power to stop you and the others to go near Aichi and then I will bring Kourin-san to Aichi's side" warned Emi

"Miss Emi-san" shocked Kamui

"All beings that defy the underworld will be wiped out! Legion Attack!" ordered Emi," Legion's skill when attacking the vanguard I chose my units equal to the number of your locked units and those units gain 5000 power!"

 **Hafnium and Radon/Power 28000**

 **Radon/Power 14000**

"Miss Emi-san's units just power up!" shocked Kamui as Emi's Legion shoot beam at his Legion

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing**

"Both of Lanthanum boost both of my Radon and attack!" warned Emi as both of her Radons charging their weapon

 **Radon/Power 28000**

"I can't guard those two attacks!" snapped Kamui as the Radons fire a beam at the his Legion

 **Kamui Damage Check: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare**

 **End Game: Emi Sendou**

"I lost!" shocked Kamui

(Flashback)

 _Rekka spoke to the Mate," By the way; you guys help Emi-chan"_

 _"Of course!" replied Kamui_

(Flashback End)

" _Sorry, I couldn't make my promise!"_ thought Kamui as he look at Emi," Miss Emi-san, please answer me; why are you using Link Joker? Why are you with the Quatre Knights? And why did they seal Aichi-oniisan?"

"I told you Kamui-kun, all this is for Aichi's sake" sighed in sadness Emi as she turn to Olivier," Olivier" causing Olivier to nodded," Very well, Memory Judgement!" causing white background appear around Kamui," AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he thought of something," _I'm counting on you guys!"_

(Handsome Card Shop: Outside)

Kamui was outside of the Handsome Card Shop," Huh? What was I doing again?"

"Yo-ho-ho, Kamui" causing Kamui to look down and see Gouki and Nagisa," Gouki!" causing Nagisa to run toward him," KAMUI-CHAN!" making Kamui to dodge her

"Why did you dodge me?" demand Nagisa

"I've got somebody I like!" replied Kamui

"Who!? WHO!? WHO IS IT!?" demand Nagisa

"I can't remember….it someone who is kind and sweet…..her smile is like a goddess" replied Kamui

"Oh! You're talking about me! You always beat around the blush, Kamui-chan!" glad Nagisa as she try to hug her, but Kamui dodge again," It ain't you!" making Gouki to caught her and pick her up," Jeez! You're as bashful as always!" as Kamui look at the sky.

 **(Emi: Today Card-** **Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium)**


	20. Ice Betray

**(AN)**

 **I skip the fight between Miwa and Philippe because it is the same**

 **I also skip the fight between Misaki and Ratie because it is the same**

 **(Raul with Morris)**

Kourin and Kai are stilling walking down the hall," I'm worried about the others"

"Knowing them, I'm sure they'll do something, have faith" inform Kai

"You are right, we are Mates and Mates trust mates" said Kourin as suddenly a blue flame appear with two people

"Olivier Gaillard and Emi Sendou!" shocked Kourin as two new voice appear behind them," Welcome Kourin-dono" causing Kai and Kourin to turn and see Ratie and Philippe

"We are surrounded!" warned Kai

"Of course, since you two are the last one" inform Emi causing Kai and Kourin to be shock

"We already defeat the others and whip their memories of Aichi-dono" added Philippe

"What did you say!?" demand Kai as Kourin was shock," _Everyone"_

"The only things is left is you Kai Toshiki; once you defeat you and whip your memories of Aichi. Then we will fight Kourin-san and defeat rewhip her memories; believe she with us the whole time" explain Emi

"Like that going to happen!" snapped Kourin as she took out her deck but Kai stop her," No, let me fight"

"If you going to fight, then I'm be your opponent" inform Olivier as his both of his rings is on blue flame," Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around everyone"

 **(I also skip the fight between Kai and Olivier; because it is the same fight!)**

After Olivier got judgement his allies was shocked," Olivier lost!"

(Aichi's throne room)

Raul with his butler appear in front of the two remains seal," All right, let's begin!" as he summon a gust of blizzard at the two remains seal

(Back with the other)

Emi sense something," What!?"

"What wrong, Emi-san?" asked Olivier as he got up causing Emi to snap her fingers making everyone including Kai and Kourin to teleport in Aichi's throne room

(Aichi's throne room)

Everyone appear in the throne room seeing Raul using his power to break the two remain seals

"Raul, what are you doing?" demand Philippe causing both him and his butler to turn the rest of the group

"Hello everyone" greeted Raul

"Explain yourself, Raul Serra!" demand Emi

"I was trying to break the two remain seals, but they won't break I guess the other two Quatre Knights need to lose so I can get the seed from Aichi Sendou!" inform Raul causing everyone to be shocked

"Don't tell me, you told your butler to bring Kourin-san and the others here!" snapped Emi

"What a minute; what is he talking about? What seed?" confuse Kourin

"Kourin-san, this why Aichi-san told us to seal him" inform Olivier

"After Aichi save the world from the Link Joker; they made their last move by planting a seed inside of him, he who the seed inside of him, but put a brave act to everyone that day. The seed is the Link Joker Clan who is waiting to make another comeback to destroy the world. Even if Link Joker is defeated, it possesses the person that beat it" explain Emi

"What!?" shocked Kourin

"It other word; it attaches to an stronger opponent?" asked Kai

"That right; if I defeat Aichi Sendou, then I will have the seed to obtain the strongest clan and I will be the most powerful fighters than is!" laughed Raul

"The Quatre Knights was supposed to be guardian of Aichi's seal, that why he chose four famous and strongest fighters from around the world. He wanted you and the others help to protecting the seals!" remind Emi

"Emi-chan right, aren't we friends?" asked Ratie

"Friends? Why would I be friends the like of you people!?" demand Raul

"Raul!" snapped Philippe

(Flashback)

" _Everyone, I'm counting on you" inform Aichi_

" _Are you guys ready?" asked Emi causing the Quatre Knights use their Avatar cards to obtain their special items; Olivier got two rings, Ratie got a top toy, Philippe got two small iron balls, and Raul got a pendant. Which made Aichi smile and sit down this throne," Please do my last request"_

" _What?" asked Emi_

" _Please found Kourin-san and bring her to me" said Aichi as he goes to sleep_

" _O.K" nodded Emi as she looks at the Quatre Knights," All of you, devote your fighter soul and energy to Aichi! Also complete Aichi's last request to find Kourin-san and bring her to his side!" causing the Quatre Knights to nod and each other them touch the seal to active it_

(Flashback: End)

"We promise that day; we wouldn't let Aichi-san's strength of will to be in vain!" remind Olivier as Kourin look at the back of Aichi's throne and was shocked of the story," Aichi"

"How dare you to break your promise!?" snapped Emi as she took out her deck, both of her eyes was glowing and dark energy come out of Emi making everyone to feel that energy

"What power!" informs Kai

"It Emi using the power of the Link Joker!" warned Kourin

"Emi-san" worried Olivier

"You will be pay for this betray!" snapped Emi

"Oh I'm scary" schism Raul as he touches his pendant," I summon thee now! Millennium Blizzard Prison!" causing pillar of ice to appear round everyone," You dare using your prison against me, that power that have given to you by Aichi!"

"What you scary?" laugh Raul

"No, it will be the most third thing you will be regret!" replied Emi

"Third, what was the other two?" confuse Raul

"The second was to fight me and the first thing you will every regret for the risk of your life is to betray us, everyone in the world and Aichi for your sake for power!" snapped Emi as her eyes are still glowing with dark aura still around her.

 **(Emi with Olivier, Philippe, and Ratie)**


	21. Determination of the Sister

**(** **Raul-Today cards: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris)**

"Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris!" shouted Raul as kid boy dress in a pirate outfit appear behind him

 **Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum!" shouted Emi as a man with long hair and a black sword appear behind Emi causing the cave of ice to disappear and turn the field into a space.

 **Aperture Star-vader, Quantum -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 1000**

"The Link Joker…someone like you don't deserve to use that deck" informs Raul as Emi just ignores him and her eyes was still glowing," Ride Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon!"

 **Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"I ride, Dandy Guy, Romario and Gris move!" shouted Raul as the kid pirate were replace by a zombie wearing a suit

 **Dandy Guy, Romario-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Gris boost Romario, attack!" ordered Raul as Romario leashed red lightning at the invaders

 **Raul Drive Trigger Check:** **Reef Banshee**

 **Emi Damage Check: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

"I end my turn!" inform Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

Emi lift one card in the air," This one willing to sacrifice itself, even if it steeped in sin, to obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of my sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!"

 **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Emi, "Call! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!"

 **Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Photon attack!" warned Emi

"No Guard!" informs Raul

 **Emi Drive Trigger Check:** **Star-vader, Nebula Captor-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Radon and draw!" warned Emi as Photon slash the zombie

 **Raul Damage Check: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir**

 **Radon/Power 14000**

"Radon!" ordered Emi as Radon fire black beam with red outline at the zombie

 **Radon/Power 17000**

 **Raul Damage Check: Evil Shade**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

Raul," Ride! Ruin Shade!" as the zombie was replace a female pirate

 **Ruin Shade -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Call; Commodore Blueblood and another Ruin Shade!" shouted Raul

 **Commodore Blueblood-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Rear-Guard Ruin Shade attack!" shouted Raul

 **Dropzone: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Dropzone: Evil Shade**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 11000**

"Guard; Star-vader Nebula Captor!" shouted Emi

 **Nebula Captor/Shield 5000**

"Pinot Gris boost vanguard Ruin Shade and attack!" warned Raul as the female pirate slashes Photon

 **Ruin Shade/Power 16000**

 **Dropzone: Ghoul Cannonball**

 **Dropzone: Samurai Spirit**

 **Raul Drive Trigger Check:** **Dandy Guy, Romario**

 **Emi Damage Check:** **Barrier Star-vader, Promethium**

"Blueblood!" ordered Raul as the red captain shoot the invader

 **Emi Damage Check:** **Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

"I end my turn!" inform Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Commodore Blueblood**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"After some many turn; the damage are 3 to 2!" inform Philippe

"Serra's confidence worries me" inform Kai as Emi look at Aichi who is siting his throne and Raul notice it," You and your beloved brother …I doubt your sanity; a little sister is protecting her big brother who saved the world. From my point of view, though, he's a ninny who possesses amazing power but refuses to use it" which made Kourin mad and she about to yell at him but Emi did before her," You don't understand a thing about Aichi! Long ago he was a shy little boy until he meant a fighter that give him a card that give him courage, as he grow he meant a lot of people he care about, and he made the ultimate sacrifice to sacrificed his entire being, he gave up everything and chose to be sealed away for our sake! His only regret to not found Kourin-san to be with his side" causing Kourin to look at Aichi," Aichi"

"It was a hard, sad conclusion that he reached after struggling, suffering, and shedding bitter tears!" snapped Emi as tears come out of her eyes

"Emi-san" shocked Olivier

"Emi-dono" added Philippe

"Emi-chan" shocked also Ratie

"You, on the other hand, are only thinking about your own desire; I won't let you get any farther! Draw!" Her drawing card was Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon," The black and white link; Ride; Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!"

 **Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Call two Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!" shouted Emi

"You're going pay for this betray, traitor! Infinite Zero Dragon boost from Lanthanum attack!" warned Emi

 **Infinite Zero Dragon/Power 20000**

I guard with Reef Banshee; Quintet Wall!" warned Raul as a girl in a blue dress appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Sea Strolling Banshee/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Samurai Spirit/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Spirit Exceed/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Spirit Exceed/Shield-**

 **Total: 15000**

"Then Blueblood Intercept!" added Raul

"Shield 20000!" warned Philippe

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; All to Radon!" warned Emi

 **Radon/Power 14000/Critical 2**

 **Emi Second Drive Check:** **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

"Radon boost from the other Lanthanum attack!" ordered Emi as Radon fire black beam with red outline at the female pirates

 **Radon/Power 24000/Critical 2**

 **Raul First Damage Check: Gust Jinn**

 **Raul Second Damage Check: Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"Now Emi-chan is leading by one damage" inform Ratie causing Raul to laugh evil," In the end, justice and the like is hypocrisy! Those with power get everything! Emi Sendou, soon that deck with be mine and the power PSY Qualia will be also mine"

"He thinks he can get PSY Qualia" said Kourin

"I cannot respect Aichi Sendou, considering that he saved the world, I grant that he may have some fighting ability, but unfortunately, he's too simple-minded" inform Raul

"What!?" snapped Kourin

"I carried out my plan all too easily because Aichi Sendou has too much faith in his fellow man" inform Raul

"Shut up" snapped Emi

"That's why I gave myself a handicap, you see; a slight handicap adds spice to a game" informs Raul

"Shut up!" snapped Emi but her voice got madder

"And yet, when it comes to him….." inform Raul

(Flashback)

" _Aichi-sama, don't you think you're overly trusting of people?" asked Raul causing Aichi to look at him," Don't you ever think that people may trick you?" which made Aichi to think a little_

(Someone who's quick on the uptake would get suspicious of me after that question. But Aichi Sendou was either honest to a fault, or at the height of stupidity)

" _Um, I don't think anyone who plays Vanguard can be a bad person, sometimes people can make mistakes, but I have faith in everyone who loves Vanguard of course, that includes you, Serra-san" replied Aichi which made Raul laugh a little bit_

(Flashback: End)

The flashback causing him to laugh," Emi Sendou, your brother you respect was foolish enough to say that he hand faith in me, the one who was about to use him!" laugh evil Raul

"Yes, Aichi Sendou was foolish that why he was trick my Master Raul!" agreed Morris which made everyone made

" _That jerk!"_ thought Kourin as she about to yell at him, but Emi yell him again," I….SAID…..SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" as dark black energy was pouring out of her and everyone feel it

"What power!" amazed Philippe

"Emi-san" shocked Olivier as Emi look at Raul and Morris very furious at them causes them to be scary," _What this feeling? Am I'm scary? Is this the power of the Link Joker?"_

"You….all this time, you been laughing at Aichi's pure heart? AND WAS STUPID TO SAID THAT TO ME!" demand Emi as her eyes still glowing with black energy still coming out of her causing Raul to be scary to answer; he was staying still in fear for a few seconds until he lift one card in the air," Control those who are resurrected from the innumerable graves at the bottom of sea! Noble, cursed aristocrat of darkness! I ride! Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir! As the female turn into a pale man who is dress in a red pirate suit

 **Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seek Mate!" as Pinot Noir unleashed gold energy toward up and at the same time four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly toward his hand," Warrior of the seas that is revived from the bottom of the dark abyss! Line up and show me your mighty power! Come; Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc! Legion!" as he put the card Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc next to the Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir card

 **Pinot Noir and Pinot Blanc/Power 20000**

"Raul's Legion" warned Olivier

"Legion's skill; put the three cards from the deck to the drop zone; to Superior call Sea Strolling Banshee from the drop zone!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Doctor Rouge**

 **Dropzone: Rough Seas Banshee**

 **Dropzone: Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare**

 **Sea Strolling Banshee -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Raul, "Sea Strolling Banshee's Soulblast (1) to draw one card; then Pinot Gris's skill go to soul to Superior call Evil Shade, I also active the Counterblast (1) of Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc who is my drop zone to Superior call her when I have Legion and Samurai Spirit Counterblast (1) it retire Sea Strolling Banshee to Superior call it!"

 **Samurai Spirit -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Evil Shade-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

 **Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call; Dandy Guy, Romario who boost Ruin Shade to attack!" warned Raul as the female pirate slash the dragon

 **Dropzone: Reef Banshee**

 **Dropzone: Knight Spirit**

 **Ruin Shade/Power 19000**

 **Emi Damage Check:** **Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

"Evil Shade boost Legion and attack with both's skill active!" warned Raul

 **Dropzone: Evil Shade**

 **Dropzone: Rough Seas Banshee**

 **Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc/Power 35000**

"I guard with Star-vader, Rejection Dragon; Quintet Wall!" warned Emi as a dragon appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Star-vader, Pixie Powder/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Star-vader, Pixie Powder/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Star-vader, Sparkdoll/** **Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

 **Total: 50000**

"What!?" shocked Raul

"Shield 50000!?" shocked Ratie

"What luck!" amazed Philippe

"I don't think it luck" inform Olivier

"I think it her feeling to get those shield" explain Kourin

 **Raul First Drive Ruin Shade**

 **Raul Second Drive Check: Knight Spirit-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger all to Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc who attack with the boost!" warned Raul

 **Pinot Blanc/Power 21000/Critical 2**

"Guard! Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon and Star-vader, Colony Maker!" shouted Emi

 **Apollonel Dragon and Colony Maker/Shield 15000**

"What!?" shocked Raul

 **Raul Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ruin Shade**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Evil Shade**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Samurai Spirit**

 **Damage: 3/4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"Master Raul only did one damage!" shocked Morris

"Raul, this turn will be your last; FINAL TURN!" shouted Emi as she lift one card in the air," Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes give the power of the underworld army! I Break Ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!"

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Break Ride Skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Ruin Shade and Evil Shade are lock

 **Garnet Star Dragon/Power 21000**

"Both of my Lanthanum's skill active for each cards that are lock; they gain 2000 powers!" inform Emi

 **Lanthanum/Power 11000**

"Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 30000**

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as Pinot Blanc and Samurai Spirit was also lock

"Both of my Lanthanum's skill active for each cards that are lock; they gain 2000 powers!" inform Emi

 **Lanthanum/Power 15000**

"All Master Raul's four rear-guard are lock!" warned Morris

"For a girl at her age, did well using a Link Joker Deck" amazed Kourin

"Return to the battlefield, my avatar of sin! I call Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!" shouted Emi

"Lanthanum boost Radon attack!" ordered Emi

 **Radon/Power 27000**

"Guard; Knight Spirit and Ruin Shade!" snapped Raul

 **Knight Spirit and Ruin Shade/Shield 15000**

"Another Lanthanum boost Legion and attack!" ordered Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 47000**

"Gust Jinn; Perfect Guard!" snapped Raul as a pirate blow causing a wall of wind, but the Link Joker Legion slash both of the wall of wind and the pirate

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Sparkdoll-Critical Trigger**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Sparkdoll-Critical Trigger**

"What!?" shocked even more Raul

"Double Critical Trigger; all to my avatar of sin, Photon who attack with the boost of Quantum!" ordered Emi

 **Photon/Power 27000/Critical 3**

"This can't be happening; I can't lose to a little girl like you!" snapped Raul as Photon use both of his sword to stab each Granblue Legion

 **Raul First Damage Rough Seas Banshee-Critical Trigger**

 **Raul Second Damage Check: Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir**

 **End Game: Emi Sendou**

"I can't lose…..this can't be…!" shocked Raul as the space turn back into the cave of ice," How can I lose!?"

"Because you are alone; you use your comrades like tools and only think about yourself!" shouted Emi as the dark energy disappear with her eyes stop glowing

"She won….." inform Ratie

"Emi-san feelings trumped Serra's wicked heart" inform Olivier

"Some reason I see Aichi in her" inform Kai as Kourin nodded," Yeah" as she see Aichi to Emi

"Raul Serra for your betray…." Emi pointed Raul,' Death Judgement!" as a blizzard appear at Raul causing his feet to be frozen," WHAT HAPPENING!?" which made everyone to be shock

"When a Quatre Knights betray Aichi and lose in their own prison by me; they will die" explain Emi causing everyone to be shock

"What!?" shocked Raul as half of his body are now frozen causing his butler to fall on the ground in fear," I'm sorry….please forgive me…help me!"

"You want me to help you after the things you said to Aichi!" snapped Emi as his body already frozen near his neck," PLEASE HELP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" as his body is now frozen. Suddenly there was a crackled causing his frozen body to break into many piece and the field went back to normal.

"Master…..Raul…..is dead!" shocked Morris as Emi is now in front of him," Now it is time to take care of his pet!" as her eyes glow again and took out of her deck. As suddenly a familiar voice appears," That enough, Emi-chan!" as everyone turn and see Rekka with Suiko, Ren, and Leon," Rekka-chan"

 **(Emi: Today Card-** **Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon)**


	22. Interrupted Friends

**(Kourin with Rekka, Suiko)**

"Master…..Raul…..is dead!" shocked Morris as Emi is now in front of him," Now it is time to take care of his pet!" as her eyes glow again and took out of her deck. As suddenly a familiar voice appears," That enough, Emi-chan!" as everyone turn and see Rekka with Suiko, Ren, and Leon," Rekka-chan"

The remain Quatre Knights are now with Emi's side while Morris still on the ground with fear. Kourin is with Kai looking at Rekka with Suiko, Ren, and Leon

"What are you people doing here?" demand Emi who eyes are still glowing causing Rekka to walk past between Kourin and Kai; she look at Emi," Let's not more death in front of Aichi" making Emi look at Aichi who is stilling sleeping and look back at Morris causing her eyes to stop glowing," Very well, but he won't remember anything" as Emi snap her fingers causing Morris to disappear. Emi look back at Rekka with the others," Now; answer my question why are you and the others doing here?"

"Well; I spotted Misa-Q and talk to her, but she didn't remember me so I told the others" explain Ren

"That we think something going on in here" added Leon

"So what happen?" asked Suiko

"The traitor, Raul betray us by telling his butler to bring the Mates here to break the seals, but his plan fail and I give him Death Judgement; but thanks to his plan we defeat Kamui-kun, Misaki-san, Naoki-senpai, and Miwa-san and ease their memories of Aichi again" explain Emi

"So that what happen" said Leon

"Hang on; how do you-guys know about this place?" asked Kourin

"You see; Aichi-kun came to me and Leon-kun first, and invited us to be part of his Quatre Knights" inform Ren as he turn to Leon," Right?" causing Leon to nodded

"What!?" shocked Kourin

"Please don't be mad; Aichi-kun is the one who wanted to keep it a secret" inform Ren

(Flashback)

" _Are you sure? Keeping something as important as this from your friends" asked Ren_

" _I'm sure everyone would never let me do it and I don't want to drag my friends into it, either" replied Aichi_

" _So that's why you want me to seal you away" said Ren causing Aichi to bow to him," Please!"_

" _Forget it" said Ren causing Aichi to look at him and to be shock," What!? Then you don't care if the world is destroyed!?"_

" _I don't want that, either" inform Ren causing Aichi to slam his both his hands on the table_

" _I'm being serious here!" shouted Aichi_

" _So am I, Aichi-kun; I don't want to seal you away on behalf of the world, I won't do it" said Ren_

" _I understand" said Aichi as he walks away_

" _Aichi-kun, I….I think there are other ways to do this" inform Ren_

" _No. This is the only way" said Aichi_

" _You're more stubborn than I thought" inform Ren_

 _Before Aichi leave he turn to Ren," Ren-san, if found Kourin-san can you please take her to me"_

" _Kourin?" echoed Ren as Aichi leave Ren_

(He also asked me to be his Quatre Knights)

 _(Leon's island)_

" _I won't do it" inform Leon_

" _But…." Replied Aichi_

" _Aichi, you save me from the Void and you asked me to seal you; I won't forgive myself" inform Leon_

" _I see…..Leon-kun if you found Kourin-san please take her to me" inform Aichi_

" _Kourin?" echoed Leon_

(Flashback: End)

"So you refuse Aichi; even thought it was to protect the world" shocked Kourin

"In the first place, we're not really into that kind of thing" inform Ren as he turn to Leon," Right?" causing Leon to nodded," Seal away Aichi, who saved me when I was possessed by Void? I couldn't do it; that's why we chose to just be observers"

"I see; then how did you two get into this?" asked Kourin as she looks at Rekka and Suiko

"Did Aichi asked you two to be his Quatre Knights as well?" asked Kai

"Actually, he went to us to see if we know where Kourin is" replied Suiko

(Flashback)

 _(Bar)_

 _Suiko is just finish cleaning the last glass and two people walk up to her," What kind of drink you two want?" causing the one of the people who is a young girl to take out her deck causing Suiko to fight her. After many turns the girl order her Legion to slash Suiko's unit causing her lost memories to return to her," I remember…you two are Aichi Sendou and Emi Sendou" The sibling explain everything to Suiko_

" _Sorry, I don't know where Kourin is" answered Suiko_

" _I see" signed in sadness Aichi as he and his sister was about to leave_

" _Why did you need to found Kourin?" asked Suiko_

" _I need to tell her something; before I'm seal away" inform Aichi_

" _Oh…" thought Suiko_

(They also went to me with Olivier Gaillard)

 _Rekka is now in her dressing room to get ready for a model picture and three people enter the room," Who are you two?" causing the one of people was a blue-hair teenage with rings took out his deck causing Rekka to fight him. After many turns; the boy ordered his Gold Paladin Legion to attack Rekka's Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel causing her lost memories to return to her," Aichi Sendou and Emi Sendou" Rekka turn to the fighter who fight her," Who are you?"_

" _Olivier Gaillard" greeted Olivier_

 _The sibling explain everything to Rekka_

" _Sorry, I don't know where Kourin is" answered Rekka_

" _I see" signed in sadness Aichi as he, his sister, and Olivier was about to leave_

" _Why did you need to found Kourin?" asked Rekka_

" _I need to tell her something; before I'm seal away" inform Aichi_

" _Oh…" thought Rekka as she turn to Emi," It good to see you again, Emi-chan" which made Emi to smile_

(Flashback: End)

"You four promise that you remain neutral; but it won't matter; once we defeat Kai Toshiki and defeat Kourin-san to rewhip her memories so she can be with Aichi's side" warned Emi causing Philippe and Ratie took out there deck

"Emi-san, let me fight as well" said Olivier as he took out his deck which Emi nodded

"Two vs Four" warned Kai as he took out his deck, suddenly one card in Kourin's deck started to glow causing Kourin to took the glowing card out it was Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv making Kourin's eyes to glow and lift the card in the air," SEEK THE MATES!" causing a gold Alfred to appear and fly toward the sky

(Card Capital)

Misaki was reading a book as she heard Kourin's voice echoed in her head causing her memories to return," Aichi…Kourin" Alfred appear in front in her and took her hand causing both of them to disappear

(Park)

Kamui was walking toward Card Shop Handsome as he heard Kourin's voice echoed in his head causing his memories to return," Aichi-oniisan…Kourin" Alfred appear in front in him and took his hand causing both of them to disappear

(Kai's Apartment: Outside)

Miwa was about to knock on Kai's door but he heard Kourin's voice echoed in his head causing his memories to return," Aichi …Kourin" Alfred appear in front in him and took his hand causing both of them to disappear

(Miyaji Academy)

Naoki was sleeping on the bench until he heard Kourin's voice echoed in his head causing his memories to return," Aichi …Kourin" Alfred appear in front in him and took his hand causing both of them to disappear

(Back to Kourin and the others)

Alfred appear back with Misaki, Naoki, Kamui, and Miwa which made everyone shock causing Alfred to return to the card making Kourin's eyes stop glowing

"I-Impossible…..HOW?" demand Emi

"It look like Alfred have a hidden power; I can only did it only one time, all the mates I found will be back with their memories return" explain Kourin which made Emi's eyes glow and unleash dark energy out of her body," YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **(Kai with Ren, Leon)**


	23. Witches Battle

**(Misaki: Today Card-White Snake Witch, Mint)**

"It good to have you guys back" cheered Kourin

"Thanks Kourin, for help us again" replied Misaki

"WHY!?... does everything go to be our WAY!" demand Emi as her eyes still glowing and dark energy still coming out of her causing everyone to feel it

"What power!" amazed Naoki

"Emi-chan" worried Rekka

"Everyone Aichi is….." inform Kourin

"We know, Alfred told us everything" inform Miwa

"After this is over, Aichi coming have a lot explain to do" said Misaki as she took out her deck

"Emi-san, please calm down, let us handle it" inform Olivier causing Emi's eyes stop glowing and stop unleash dark energy," Fine, but you need more power!" causing Emi's eyes glow and pour dark energy into the remain Quatre Knights causing them to be Reverse

"What!?" asked Naoki

"She Reverse them!" warned Leon

"How could you do this Miss Emi-san?" shocked Kamui

"I will become demon for Aichi's will even do things I'm not proud of, this will be also my sin" explain Emi as her eyes still glowing

"Emi-chan" shocked Rekka

"What are we going to do?" asked Naoki

"We need to help them, I'm going to fight Ratie again; I'm the only one can help her" inform Misaki

"Then I'm fighting that Philippe-guy" added Naoki

"That leave me with Olivier Gaillard" said Kai

'Remember, you guys have one more chance left I can't bring you guys back, I can only do it once" remind Kourin

"Don't we won't lose" inform Misaki as every of them are facing the remain Quatre Knights

"Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around him and Kai

"Iron is forged into steel, and steel becomes a sword in a battle. I call upon my field! STEEL WALL PRISON!" shouted Philippe as he throw two iron balls at the floor causing pillar of steel come out of the ground around Kamui and him

"I'll show you my fight field. Come, my fairies! FAIRY MASQUERADE PRISON!" shouted Ratie as vines with thorn appear around her and Misaki

"STAND UP VANGUARD!" shouted the fighters

"Witch of Banquets, Lir!" shouted Ratie as a small witch appear with a boom behind Ratie

 **Witch of Banquets, Lir-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon!" shouted Misaki as a small witch with a giant book appear hind Misaki

 **Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

Ratie notice Misaki first Vanguard change

"Yes; I change my deck into a Witch Deck like yours; this is the only way I can show you what friend is and with this new deck I'm going to help you" inform Misaki

"I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin!" as the little witch was glowing green and change into a blue witch.

 **Witch of Cats, Cumin -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Misaki," Soulcharge!"

 **Soulcharge: Fancy Monkey**

"Turn end!" shouted Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Cats, Cumin**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn; Ride; Witch of Precious Stones, Dana!" shouted Ratie as the witch turn into a different witch

 **Witch of Precious Stones, Dana-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Dana attack with the boost of Lir" said Ratie

 **Dana/Power 12000**

 **Ratie Drive Trigger Check:** **Witch of Reality, Femme**

 **Misaki Damage Check: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine**

"I end my turn" said Ratie

 **Ratie Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Precious Stones, Dana**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Banquets, Lir**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

" _She herself; she look like she doesn't have any emotion, she look like someone control her"_ thought Misaki," Ride Witch of Ravens, Chamomile!" as the blue witch turn into a another witch

 **Witch of Ravens, Chamomile-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Call; Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine!" shouted Misaki

 **Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Jasmine Counterblast (1); Soulcharge (3) and she gain 3000 powers!" warned Misaki

 **Jasmine/Power 12000**

 **Soulcharge: Witch of Eagles, Fennel**

 **Soulcharge: Witch of Oranges, Valencia**

 **Soulcharge: Fancy Monkey**

"Chamomile attack with the boost!" warned Misaki

 **Chamomile/Power 14000**

 **Misaki Drive Trigger Check:** **Witch of Eagles, Fennel**

 **Ratie Damage Check: Witch of Comets, Manisa**

"Jasmine attack!" ordered Misaki as the witch order her eagle to attack the Shadow Paladin Witch

 **Ratie Damage Check: Witch of Comets, Manisa**

"Turn end!" shouted Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/1**

 **Soul: 5**

 **Hand: 5**

"Ride; Comet Witch, Serva" said Ratie

 **Comet Witch, Serva-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call; Witch of Reality Femme and Witch of Attraction Adora!" shouted Ratie

 **Witch of Attraction, Adora-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Witch of Reality, Femme -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Femme attack!" ordered Ratie

 **Femme/Power 12000**

"Ratie; remember your friend from Cray!" remind Misaki as she guard the attack with Witch of Oranges, Valencia

"Comet Witch, Serva attack!" said Ratie

 **Serva/Power 15000**

"No Guard!" informs Misaki as the dark witch kick the white witch

 **Ratie Drive Trigger Check:** **Grim Revenger-Critical Trigger**

 **Adora/Power 15000**

 **Misaki First Damage Check:** **Black Snake Witch, Chicory**

 **Misaki Second Damage Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis**

"And you will do anything to protect Cray" remind Misaki as Ratie order Adora to attack," Guard with Lemon Witch, Limonccino!"

 **Limonccino/Shield 10000**

"That you promise Aichi you will keep your friends safe" remind Misaki

 **Ratie Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Comet Witch, Serva**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Witch of Reality, Femme**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Witch of Attraction, Adora**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Banquets, Lir**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"You fight so hard to protect your friends, so right now I'm your friend and I'm here to save you" as Misaki lift one card in air," This is the blessing from the golden wings; Ride Witch of Eagles, Fennel!"

 **Witch of Eagles, Fennel** **-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Fennel's counterblast (1); Soulcharge (3)!" warned Misaki

 **Soulcharge: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile**

 **Soulcharge: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier**

 **Soulcharge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime**

"Call Black Snake Witch, Chicory!" shouted Misaki

 **Black Snake Witch, Chicory-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Chicory attack!" warned Misaki

 **Chicory/Power 12000**

"Inspection Witch, Deirdre" said Ratie motionless

 **Deirdre/Shield 5000**

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon boost Witch of Eagles, Fennel attack!" warned Misaki

 **Fennel/Power 16000**

"Guard; Grim Revenger and Witch of Goats, Medb" informs Ratie

 **Grim Revenger and Medb/Shield 20000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** **Witch of Strawberries, Framboise**

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check: Fancy Monkey-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; draw and power to Jasmine who attack!" warned Misaki

 **Jasmine/Power 14000**

"Witch of Black Cats, Milcra" said Ratie

 **Milcra/Shield 10000**

"I didn't make any damage to her" shocked Misaki

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Eagles, Fennel**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Black Snake Witch, Chicory**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/3**

 **Soul: 9**

 **Hand: 7**

Ratie lift one card in the air," Heart-throbbing magic is a charming power. Show me your lovely illusions! I ride Witch of Enchantment, Fianna"

 **Witch of Enchantment, Fianna-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone when back to the deck causing one card to fly toward her hand," The power of magic, passed down since ancient times! Stir the emotions, confuse and mesmerize! Witch of Reality, Femme! LEGION!" as she put the card, Witch of Reality, Femme next to Witch of Enchantment, Fianna card. At the same time Fianna unleash golden energy from her staff toward to the sky causing another witch to appear from the sky and landed next to the witch.

 **Fianna and Femme/Power 20000**

"Ratie's Legion" warned Misaki as she ready her cards

"Legion's skill (Counterblast (2))" warned Ratie as the top ten cards from Misaki's deck was flying and showing to Ratie.

 **Lemon Witch, Limonccino-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Critical**

" _She didn't said her catchphrase"_ thought Misaki

"Fianna's skill retire rear-guard Femme to draw two cards" warned Ratie," Call another Witch of Ruination, Scathach and…..Witch of Reality Femme "Яeverse"

 **Witch of Ruination, Scathach-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **[Make-up Card Information: Witch of Reality Femme** **"Яeverse"** **  
Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate  
[AUTO] (RC): When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Witch" in its card name, this unit gets [Power] +2000 until end of that battle.  
[AUTO]:[Choose one of your rear-guards with "Witch" in its card name, and Lock it] If your vanguard with "Witch" in its card name is Legion, and the number of grade 0 rear-guards your opponent has is two or more, you may pay the cost. Draw two cards.]**

"Witch of Reality Femme "Яeverse"!?" echoed Misaki as she look at the witch with red mark same as Ratie's face with a giant black ring with red outline behind the witch's back," _If she been Reverse does that mean…"_

"Adora boost from Scathach attack!" warned Ratie

 **Adora/Power 16000**

"Guard; Battle Maiden, Kukurihime!" ordered Misaki

 **Kukurihime/Shield 10000**

"Witch of Banquets, Lir boost Legion and attack" said Ratie

 **Fianna and Femme/Power 25000**

Misaki," Witch of Strawberries, Framboise; Perfect Guard!" as a witch appear and summon a magical circle barrier to block the Legion attack

 **Ratie First Drive Trigger Check:** **Lizard Witch, Aife-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Femme "Яeverse" and draw" warned Ratie

 **Ratie Second Drive Trigger Check: Lizard Witch, Aife-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Femme "Яeverse" and draw" warned Ratie

 **Femme** **"Яeverse"** **/ Power 19000**

"Attack" ordered Ratie as the Reverse witch summon five orb of darkness at the white witch

 **Femme** **"Яeverse"** **/ Power 21000**

 **Misaki Damage Trigger Check:** **Witch of Ravens, Chamomile**

 **Ratie Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Enchantment, Fianna and Witch of Reality, Femme**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Witch of Reality, Femme** **"Яeverse"**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Witch of Attraction, Adora**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Banquets, Lir**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Witch of Ruination, Scathach**

 **Damage: 2/2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

" _If I'm right; then I have to end this quickly!"_ thought Misaki," Seek the Mate!" as four cards as four cards from her drop zone when back to the deck causing one card to fly toward her hand," Fly together with the blessed wings, Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine! LEGION!" as she put the card, Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine next to Witch of Eagles, Fennel card. At the same time Fennel unleash golden energy from her staff toward to the sky causing another witch to appear from the sky and landed next to the witch.

 **Fennel and Jasmine/Power 20000**

"Hang on Ratie, I'm going to save you; the two Limonccino exit the field so I can call two Black Snake Witch, Chicory who are going to attack your Legion!" warned Misaki as two witches summon a black snake to attack the Shadow Legion

 **Ratie Damage Check: Barrier Witch, Grainne**

 **Ratie Damage Check:** **Inspection Witch, Deirdre**

"Legion attack with the boost!" warned Misaki

 **Fennel and Jasmine/Power 25000**

"Guard with two Lizard Witch, Aife and Black Crow Witch, Eine" warned Ratie

 **Two Aife and Eine/Shield 20000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** Witch of Peaches, Bellini

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check:** **Battle Maiden, Kukurihime-Critical Trigger**

"Legion's skill (Soulblast 3); I look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to two cards with "Witch" in its card name, so I put them into my hand; I chose two Prefect Guard Witch of Strawberries, Framboise!"

 **Misaki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Witch of Eagles, Fennel and Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Black Snake Witch, Chicory**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Black Snake Witch, Chicory**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/4**

 **Soul: 6**

 **Hand: 9**

"Ratie; remember what the Link Joker did Cray and Earth the pain they cause you to do this in the first place" begged Misaki as Ratie just ignores her and lift one card in the air," Put curse on the people into despair with no hope to save them; Crossride! Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna "Яeverse"! as the Shadow Paladin Witch Legion was glowing black with red outline making Fianna with the same red mark on the face as Ratie and there was a black ring with red outline behind her with her nails are long and sharp also her hair is now red

"I knew it!" shocked Misaki

"Call Witch of Black Cats, Milcra" said Ratie

 **Witch of Black Cats, Milcra-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **[Make-up Card Information: Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna** **"Яeverse"  
** **Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion  
[ACT](VC): Legion20000 "** **Witch of Reality, Femme "Яeverse"** _ **(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)  
**_ **[AUTO](VC) [Counter Blast (1) & Choose two of your rear-guards with "Witch" in its card name, and lock them] When this unit Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two of your opponent's (RC) with a rear-guard, chooses a two grade 0 card from his or her drop zone, and call it to that (RC).  
Then, choose one of your opponent's vanguard, and that unit gets [Power]-5000 until end of turn. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn. (The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn.)  
[CONT](VC): If you have a card named "Witch of Enchantment, Fianna "in your soul, this unit gets [Power] +2000.]**

 **Fianna** **"Яeverse"** **/Power 13000**

"Seek the Mate!" as four cards from her drop zone when back to the deck causing one card to fly toward her hand," The power of curse come together to unleash evil to the world! Witch of Reality, Femme "Яeverse! LEGION!" as she put the card, Witch of Reality, Femme "Яeverse next to Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna "Яeverse "card. At the same time Fianna unleash dark energy from her staff toward to the sky causing another witch to appear from the sky and landed next to the witch.

 **Fianna** **"Яeverse"** **and Femme** **"Яeverse"** **/Power 22000**

"Legion's skill; Lock!" shouted Ratie as Scathach and Lir are lock and the two Chicory turn into two Limonccino

 **Fennel/Power 6000**

"What!? Not only my front-rearguard become Grade 0 and I lose power as well" shocked Misaki

"Rearguard Femme "Яeverse" skill, Lock to draw two cards" warned Ratie as Milcra was also lock as well causing Ratie to shed a tear on her right eye and Misaki notice," Ratie, you poor card making you to Lock your friends….don't worry I'm going to save you"

"Adora" said Ratie

"Guard with Fancy Monkey!" shouted Misaki

 **Fancy Monkey/Shield 5000**

"Legion attack" said Ratie

Misaki," Witch of Strawberries, Framboise; Perfect Guard!" as a witch appear and summon a magical circle barrier to block the Legion attack

 **Ratie First Drive Trigger Check:** **Cultus Witch, Rias**

 **Ratie Second Drive Trigger Check: Black Crow Witch, Eine-Critical Trigger**

"All to Femme "Яeverse" who attack" warned Ratie

 **Femme** **"Яeverse"** **/Power 16000/Critical 2**

"Guard; two Witch of Big Pots Laurier!" inform Misaki

 **Two Laurier/Shield 20000**

"Yes; I didn't take any damage" cheered Misaki as Ratie's units return which made her smile and Misaki notice it

 **Ratie Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:** **Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna** **"Яeverse"** **and** **Witch of Reality, Femme** **"Яeverse"**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** **Witch of Reality, Femme** **"Яeverse"**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Witch of Attraction, Adora**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Witch of Black Cats, Milcra**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Witch of Banquets, Lir**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Witch of Ruination, Scathach**

 **Damage: 3/4**

 **Soul: 4**

 **Hand: 6**

"I see your smile, you are glad to see your units again, but you are now free yet as your friend I'm going to help you, Image this; a young girl who travel the world was too shy to make friend until she went to Cray to fight others like her, but she feel she don't have any friend, but a friend appear to help that girl to free her from the Black and Red Ring!" shouted Misaki causing Ratie to speak," Misakin…..help me" causing Misaki to lift one card in the air," Don't worry just wait a minute Ratie; Beautiful white shine to give other witches hope, Ride! White Snake Witch, Mint!"

 **White Snake Witch, Mint -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Two Limonccino exit the field so I can call Witch of Peaches, Bellini Witch of Cats, Cumin, another White Snake Witch Mint and Witch of Eagles, Fennel!" shouted Misaki

 **Witch of Peaches, Bellini-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Soulcharge:** **White Snake Witch, Mint**

"Seek the Mate!" shouted Misaki as four cards as four cards from her drop zone when back to the deck causing one card to fly toward her hand," Beautiful black shine together to bring all the witches hope, Black Snake Witch, Chicory! LEGION!" as she put the card, Black Snake Witch, Chicory next to White Snake Witch, Mint card. At the same time Mint unleash golden energy from her staff toward to the sky causing another witch to appear from the sky and landed next to the witch.

 **Mint and Chicory/Power 20000**

"Cinnamon boost Legion attack!" ordered Misaki," Legion's skill (Soulblast (6))!"

 **Mint and Chicory/Power 35000**

 **Mint/Power 16000**

 **Fennel/Power 16000**

"Guard; Black Crow Witch Eine and Witch of Precious Stones Dana; also Intercept; Femme "Яeverse" and Witch of Attraction, Adora" warned Ratie as four black witches appear in front of the Genesis Witch Legion

 **Eine, Dana, Femme** **"Яeverse"** **and Adora/Shield 25000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Misaki

 **Misaki First Drive Trigger Check:** Black Snake Witch, Chicory

"Please help me for Ratie's sake" begged Misaki

 **Misaki Second Drive Trigger Check:** **Battle Maiden, Kukurihime-Critical Trigger**

"Yes; all to Legion!" shouted Misaki as the two witches summon their snake to hit the four guardian and the Shadow Paladin Legion

 **Ratie** **First Damage Check:** **Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna** **"Яeverse"** **and**

 **Ratie Second Damage Check:** **Witch of Reality, Femme** **"Яeverse"**

 **End Game: Misaki Tokura**

Losing the fight causing dark energy come out of Ratie making her normal again," Thank you….Misakin" which made Misaki smile," Of course; I'm your friend" as suddenly vines with thorn come out of the ground, around Ratie

"What!?" shocked Misaki

"This is my prison and I lost the fight, so I must take the Judgement" remind Ratie

"Quickly cancel your Judgement!" shouted Misaki which made Ratie smile," I don't have the power to do it…..Thank you for saving me" causing the circle of vine move toward Ratie causing her to feel the pain,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RATIE!" shocked Misaki causing her to run toward Ratie

 **(Ratie: Today Card-** **Witch of Curse Despair, Fianna** **"Яeverse"** **)**


	24. Naoki's Fist

**(Naoki-Today Card: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid)**

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" shouted both of the fighters

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid!" shouted Naoki as a small dragon appear behind him

 **Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Metalborg, Blackboi!" shouted Philippe as a small robot appear behind him

 **Metalborg, Blackboi-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"I go first; I ride Tonfa Brawler, Arc!" shouted Naoki as the small dragon turn into a boy

 **Tonfa Brawler, Arc-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard:Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand:** **5**

"I ride Metalborg, X Blaise!" shouted Philippe as the small robot turn into a bigger robot

 **Metalborg, X Blaise** -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000

"X Blaise attack with the boost of Blackboi!" ordered Philippe

 **X Blaise/Power 12000**

 **Philippe Drive Trigger Check: Metalborg, Black Doctor**

 **Naoki Damage Check:** **Brawler, Skybeat Dragon**

 **Philippe Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Metalborg, X Blaise**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Metalborg, Blackboi**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"My turn I ride Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster!" inform Naoki as the human turn into a blue dragon with golden armor

 **Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call two Brawler, Wildfist Dragon and Tonfa Brawler, Arc!" inform Naoki as three more units appear

 **Brawler, Wildfist Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"First right Wildfist Dragon boost from Arc attack!" shouted Naoki as the dragon punch the robot

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 19000**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Metalborg, Drion**

"Second Wildfist Dragon attack!" warned Naoki as another dragon that look like the other one also punch the robot

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 12000**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Metalborg, Devil Loader-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Vanguard and Draw" warned Philippe

 **X Blaise/Power 12000**

"Volt Knuckle Dracokid boost Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster and attack!" ordered Naoki as the blue dragon hit the robot

 **Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 14000**

 **Naoki Drive Trigger Check: Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Metalborg, Russell Blizzard**

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

Naoki look at Philippe for a minute until he spoke to him," Hey; Alfred told me about you during the Link Joker invasion; when I first fought you I thought you were and the Quatre Knights are the bad guy, but now I know the reason you and the Quatre Knights are doing this; and now this time I'm here to break the Reverse out of you!"

"I ride Metalborg, Ur Buster!" inform Philippe

 **Metalborg, Ur Buster-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call!" warned Philippe as he summon three new units

 **Metalborg Operator, Kilika-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Stand**

 **Metalborg, Lionetter-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Metalborg, Bulldump-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Blackboi's counterblast (2) and move four Metalborg to soul; Compatriots on the field, the time has come to call on steel warriors! Steel warriors! Come here! Answer the call of your brethren! Superior Seek Mate!" shouted Philippe as a card fly from his deck to his hand," Line up, two steel warriors that gleam as if to light up the land! Legion!"

 **Sin Buster and Ur Buster/Power 20000**

"What!? Superior Seek Mate!" shocked Naoki as he look at the Legion," All of a sudden, Legion comes, at the same time as we both have grade 2..."

"Call; Metalborg, Black Doctor" shouted Philippe

 **Metalborg, Black Doctor-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Black Doctor with its skill and boost Legion attack; Legion's skill when Power 30000 you can't guard with Grade 1 or higher" shouted Philippe

 **Sin Buster and Ur Buster/Power 30000**

 **Philippe First Drive Check: Metalborg, Mist Ghost**

 **Philippe Second Drive Check: Metalborg, Battle Roller-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Legion!" warned Philippe as the two robot slash the blue dragon

 **Sin Buster and Ur Buster/Power 35000/Critical 2**

 **Naoki First Damage Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**

 **Naoki Second Damage Check:** Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon

"Attack hit; when Legion is 20000 Power; I draw a card" inform Philippe

 **Philippe Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Metalborg, Sin Buster and Metalborg, Ur Buster**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Metalborg, Black Doctor**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2/3**

 **Soul: 5**

 **Hand: 6**

"My turn; Philippe snap out of it!" demand Naoki, but Philippe enough him causing him lift one card in the air," Scorching soul! Smash everything with your steel fists! I ride Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster!" as the blue dragon turn into a red dragon

 **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Call another Tonfa Brawler, Arc!" inform Naoki," if voice can't reach to him, my feeling of my fist will then, both Arc boost Wildfist Dragons and attack!" as both dragons punch the two robots

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 19000**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Metalborg, Ur Buster**

 **Philippe Damage Check:Metalborg, Devil Loader-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Legion and Draw" warned Philippe

"Here is my fist; Big Bang Knuckle Buster boost from Volt Knuckle Dracokid attack!" inform Naoki

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster/Power 16000**

"I guard with Metalborg, Bryknuckle; Quintet Wall!" warned Philippe as a robot slam its fist together causing five green circle to appear and five new units appear out of those circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Metalborg, X Blaise/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Metalborg, X Blaise/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Metalborg, Black Nurse/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Metalborg, Bulldump/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 5 Metalborg, Sin Buster/Shield-**

 **Total: 25000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Naoki

 **Naoki First Drive Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**

 **Naoki Second Drive Check: Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen-Critical Trigger**

"Darn it!" snapped Naoki

 **Naoki Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"You... didn't you promise to Aichi that you will help him, so how can you help when you can't help yourself?" demand Naoki as Philippe igones him," Steel Warriors from the black dark matter of darkness! Tremble with the despair of destruction! Crossride Dark Metalborg, Sin Buster "Яeverse"!" as the two robots become one; Sin Buster's colors turn all black with a giant black ring with red outline behind it back. The robot also have a black shield.

"There it is..." warned Naoki

 **[Make-up Card Information: Dark Metalborg, Sin Buster "Яeverse"**  
 **Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**  
 **[ACT](VC): Legion20000 " Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse"** _ **(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)**_  
 **[AUTO](VC) [Choose two of your rear-guards with "Metalborg" in its card name, and lock them] When this unit Legion, you may pay the cost. When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is in Legion, and this unit's [Power] is 45000 or greater, until end of that battle, your opponent cannot call grade 1 or greater units from hand to (GC),** **this unit gets [Critical]+2. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn. (The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn.)**  
 **[CONT](VC): If you have a card named "Metalborg, Sin Buster "in your soul, this unit gets [Power] +2000.]**

"Seek the Mate!" shouted Philippe causing four cards from his drop zone to his deck making a card fly from his deck to his hand," Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse" Legion!" at the same time the dark robot unleash golden energy toward the sky causing another robot appear beside the dark robot. This robot have the same black color as the other one with two swords in its hand

 **Sin Buster "Яeverse" and Ur Buster "Яeverse"/Power 22000**

"Call!" shouted Philippe

 **Metalborg, Sin Buster-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

 **Metalborg, Battle Roller-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Critical**

 **Metalborg, Mist Ghost-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **[Make-up Card Information:Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse"**  
 **Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**  
 **[AUTO]:[Choose one of your rear-guards with "Metalborg" in its card name, and Lock it] If your vanguard with "Metalborg" in its card name is Legion, When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your units on (VC), and those units get [Power]+5000 until end of turn.]**

"Mist Ghost's counterblast (1) and Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse" skill; lock Battle Roller!" warned Philippe

 **Sin Buster "Яeverse" and Ur Buster "Яeverse"/Power 40000**

"Black Doctor with its skill and boost Legion attack; Legion's skill; Lock and when Power 45000 you can't guard with Grade 1 or higher and get Critical 2" shouted Philippe as Mist Ghost and Ur Buster "Яeverse" are both lock

 **Sin Buster "Яeverse" and Ur Buster "Яeverse"/Power 50000/Critical 3**

"What!?...Power 50000 and Critical 3!" shocked Naoki causing him to look at his hand," I can't guard that!" making the two dark robot to slash the red dragon," I can't lost again; Triple Damage Check!"

 **Philippe First Drive Check: Metalborg, Devil Loader-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Sin Buster and Draw!" inform Philippe

 **Philippe Second Drive Check: Metalborg, Black Nurse-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger; Power to Sin Buster and Heal one damage" inform Philippe

 **Sin Buster/Power 21000**

 **Naoki First Damage Check:** Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon

 **Naoki Second Damage Check:** Brawler, Skybeat Dragon

Naoki touch the top of his deck and thought," _Please give me the right card, please reach out my fist!",_ He roar," Give me iiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" he close his eyes the lift on of his eyes and shouted," YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, HEAL TRIGGER POWER TO VANGUARD AND HEAL ONE DAMAGE!"

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster/Power 16000**

"Sin Buster attack!" ordered Philippe

"I guard with Hardship Brawler, Toshu; Quintet Wall!" warned Naoki as a man slam his fist together causing five green circle to appear and five new units appear out of those circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Brawler, Skybeat Dragon/Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 5** **Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon/Shield-**

 **Total: 20000**

"Yes; I guard that!" cheered Naoki as Philippe's unit went back to normal

 **Philippe Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Dark Metalborg, Sin Buster "Яeverse" and Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse"**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Metalborg, Sin Buster**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Dark Metalborg, Ur Buster "Яeverse"**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Metalborg, Battle Roller**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Metalborg, Black Doctor**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Metalborg, Mist Ghost**

 **Damage: 3/4**

 **Soul: 7**

 **Hand: 5**

"This turn, I will use the feeling of my fist to reach out to you!" inform Naoki as he reach out his hand over the Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster card," "I'm gonna pack my fist with these two souls! Fill me up and tremble! Make him surrender! Seek mate!" Naoki as four cards went back to his deck causing a card fly toward his hand," King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! LEGION!" at the same times the red dragon roar causing it to unleash golden energy to the sky making a blue dragon appear out of the sky and landed next to the red dragon.

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 20000**

"Legion's skill by putting Big Bang Knuckle Dragon in the soul Legion gain 5000 and target four units as one attack!" warned Naoki

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 27000**

"Take this my fist, Legion attack with the boost!" shouted Naoki as the Dragons punch the Robot Legion and three other robots

 **Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster/Power 32000**

 **Naoki First Drive Check:** Brawler, Igo

 **Naoki Second Drive Check:** Brawler, Igo

"Both Arc's skill active!" warned Naoki

 **Arc/Power 16000**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Metalborg, Bryknuckle**

"Left Wildfist Dragon with boost from Arc attack!" shouted Naoki

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 28000**

"Guard with Metalborg Devil Loader, Metalborg Black Nurse, and Metalborg, Death Blade!" inform Philippe

 **Devil Loader, Black Nurse, and Death Blade/Shield 20000**

"Please this last attack reach through, go second Wildfist Dragon with the boost from second Arc attack!" shouted Naoki

"No Guard!" inform Philippe as the dragon punch the two dark robots

 **Wildfist Dragon/Power 28000**

 **Philippe Damage Check: Dark Metalborg, Sin Buster "Яeverse"**

 **End Game: Naoki Ishida**

After Naoki won the fight Philippe went back to normal," Thank you"

"Anything" smiled Naoki

"But since I lost the match I must receive Judgment" remind Philippe as pillars of steel fall down on him

 **(Philippe-Today Card: Dark Metalborg, Sin Buster "Яeverse")**


	25. Red Flame Kai

**(Kai-Today Card: Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great)**

"Stand up the Vanguard!" shouted Kai

"Stand up le Vanguard!" shouted Olivier

"Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid" shouted Kai as a small red dragon appear behind him

 **Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido!" shouted Olivier as a young boy with blue hair appear behind him

 **Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Gaillard, you said that you inherited Aichi's will so that means you should be able to break the Link Joker's spell!" inform Kai but Olivier just ignore him

" _He can't hear my voice..."_ thought Kai," Ride the Vanguard; Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia" as the small red dragon turn into a man holding a spear,

 **Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

Olivier," Ride; Little Liberator, Marron" as the boy turn into a golden armor magician with a book

 **Little Liberator, Marron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Attack!' warned Olivier

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Kai Damage Check:** Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"All this time you have been protecting Aichi, but now you can't do that anymore because you can't break the curse the is on you!" inform Kai," Ride the Vanguard, Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon!" as the warrior turn into a light blue dragon

 **Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

""Petal Flare Dracokid boost Whirlwind Dragon and attack your Vanguard!" warned Kai

 **Whirlwind Dragon/Power 14000**

"Guard with Halo Liberator, Mark; Perfect Guard!" shouted Olivier as a golden knight block the dragon flame attack

 **Kai Drive Trigger Check: Perdition Dragon Knight, Tovare-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger!" snapped Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"I ride Liberator of Oath, Aglovale!" shouted Olivier as the golden knight turn into a man wearing also golden armor with a hood

 **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call!" warned Olivier as he summon two more units

 **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **May Rain Liberator, Bruno-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Bruno boost Aglovale and attack!" warned Olivier

 **Aglovale/Power 16000**

"No Guard!" inform Kai as the Knight slash the warrior

 **Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine**

 **Kai Damage Check: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt**

"Guido boost Phallon and attack!" shouted Olivier

 **Phallon/Power 17000**

"Guard with Perdition Dancer, Agafia!" shouted Kai," You promise Aichi, remember!"

 **Agafia/Shield 10000**

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Liberator of Oath, Aglovale**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 3**

"You agree to heal Aichi to protect the world; Stand and Draw" remind Kai as he lift one card in the air," Lead to destruction with a flaming whirlwind! Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt!

 **Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Call Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon; Counterblast (1) retire Guido and attack Phallon!" warned Kai as the dragon fire laser at the golden knight

 **Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"You didn't have a choice to be Reverse, but I did...I risk the both our world and Cray for power, but right now I'm going to make up my sin; Vortex Dragonewt attack with the boost!" as the dragon's fist was on fire and it shoot the ball of fire at the golden knight

 **Kai First Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia**

 **Olivier Damage Check: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1/2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"Gallad remember why you did this in the first place!" remind Kai

"Stand up my Avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!" shouted Olivier as the golden knight turn into a different golden knight with a sword make of blue flame," Then call another Bruno"

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seek mate!" shouted Olivier as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," You who received the blessing of the great Saint, line up here! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Oath Liberator, Aglovale! LEGION!" as he put the card Oath Liberator, Aglovale next to the Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival at the same time. Percival lift his flame sword in the air causing him to unleashed golden energy to the sky and another golden knight appears from the sky and landed next to Percival.

 **Aglovale and Percival/Power 20000**

"Legion's skill, I check the four cards on the top of my deck and call one Liberator to the rear-guard, so come out Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter which active his skill to check the top card of my deck and Superior Call it, so come out another Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter which active his skill to Superior Little Liberator, Marron!" warned Olivier

 **Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"He filled up his field" warned Kai

"Bruno's skill!" shouted Olivier

 **Bruno/Power 15000**

"Bruno boost Lawful Trumpeter and attack!" warned Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter/Power 24000**

"Guard Perdition Dragon Knight Tovare, Calamity Tower Wyvern, and Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia!" shouted Kai

 **Tovare, Gia, and Calamity Tower Wyvern/Shield 20000**

"Gallad is this how you can help Aichi!" demand Kai

"Bruno boost Legion and attack!" shouted Olivier

 **Aglovale and Percival/Power 37000**

"No Guard!" inform Kai

 **Olivier First Drive Check: Oath Liberator, Aglovale**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; Critical to Legion and Power to Stand Lawful Trumpeter!" warned Olivier as the golden knights slash the dragon

 **Lawful Trumpeter/Power 14000**

 **Kai First Damage Check: Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon**

 **Kai Second Damage Check: Gattling Claw Dragon-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Vanguard and Draw!" warned Kai

 **Vortex Dragonewt/Power 16000**

"Marron boost Lawful Trumpeter and attack!" shouted Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter/Power 21000**

"Guard with Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon!" shouted Kai

 **Menace Laser Dragon/Shield 5000**

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival and Liberator of Oath, Aglovale**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 5**

"You master the deck of the clan that Aichi have use; but to use them while you look like this...is unacceptable; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kai as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," Its roar opens a path where none exists. Those flames burn everything in this world to nothing! Stand in line, purgatory dragons. Legion!" at the same time the dragon unleashed golden energy to the sky causing another dragon to land next to it

 **Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon/Power 20000**

"Call; Whirlwind Dragon and Calamity Tower Wyvern; Soulblast (2) to draw!" warned Kai

 **Calamity Tower Wyvern-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

"Now Legion's skill [Counterblast (2) and discard Vortex Dragonewt from my hand]; Reduce that savage soul to ash with your swirling purgatorial flames! Trinity Crimson Flame!" warned Kai as both of his dragons are on fire

"One!" warned Kai as right Bruno was on fire

"Two!" warned Kai as left Lawful Trumpeter was on fire as well

"And then the third flame, Crimson Flame!" inform Kai as the Golden Knights Legion are on fire as well

 **Olivier Damage Check: Halo Liberator, Mark**

"Here I go Gallad, this is the power of my Mates to save you;Petal Flare Dracokid's skill go to soul Legion attack!" shouted Kai

 **Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon/Power 26000**

"No Guard" inform Olivier

 **Kai First Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Blue Ray Dracokid-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; Power to Whirlwind Dragon and Critical to Legion!" warned Kai

 **Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon/Power 26000/Critical 2**

 **Whirlwind Dragon/Power 14000**

The dragons launch stream of fire at the golden knights

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

"Attack hit Bruno retire and Calamity Tower Wyvern boost Menace Laser Dragon attack Lawful Trumpeter!" warned Kai as the dragon fire laser at the golden knights

 **Menace Laser Dragon/Power 14000**

"Whirlwind Dragon attack!" ordered Kai

 **Whirlwind Dragon/Power 17000**

"Guard with Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla!" inform Olivier

 **Alwilla/Shield 10000**

"End Turn!" snapped Kai

 **Kai Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt and Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Calamity Tower Wyvern**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 3/4**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

" _Most of his rear-guard are empty and he only have five cards in his hand; I think I can survive this turn!"_ thought Kai causing Olivier to lift one card in the air," Blue Flame turn into Black Flame, burn everything in despair; Crossride Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"!" as the two golden knights become one; Perical's golden armor turn black and his red was also black with his blue flame sword turn into a black flame sword. His face have the same mark as Olivier. He also have a giant black ring with red outline behind him.

 **[Make-up Card Information:Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"**  
 **Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**  
 **[ACT](VC): Legion20000 "Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse"** _**(If your opponent's Vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)**_  
 _ **[AUTO](VC) [Counterblast (2) Choose one of your rear-guards with "Liberator" in its card name, and lock them] When this unit Legion, you may pay the cost.**_ **look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to two card with "Liberator" in its card name from among them, call it to an open (RC), and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn. (The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn.)**  
 **[CONT](VC): If you have a card named "Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "in your soul, this unit gets [Power] +2000.]**

"What!? Gold Paladin...Яeverse" shocked Kai

"Seek mate!" shouted Olivier as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand," You who received the blessing of the great Saint, line up here! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow! Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse" ! LEGION!" at the same time Percival lift his flame sword in the air causing him to unleashed golden energy to the sky and another golden knight appears from the sky and landed next to Percival. Aglovale's armor was also black with his sword his black flame with red mark on his face

 **Aglovale "Яeverse" and Percival "Яeverse"/Power 22000**

"Legion's skill Lock and Counterblast (2)!" shouted Olivier as Marron was lock and he summon two more units

 **Great Wish Liberator, Esus-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

 **[Make-up Card Information:Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse"**  
 **Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**  
 **[AUTO](RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a Vanguard with "Liberator" in its card name, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of that battle.**  
 **[AUTO]:[Choose one of your rear-guards with "Liberator" in its card name, and Lock it] If your Vanguard with "Liberator" in its card name is Legion, When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. look at three cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card with "Liberator" in its card name from among them, call it to an open (RC), and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.**

"Skill active Lock so I check the four cards on the top of my deck and call one Liberator to the rear-guard, so come out Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter which active his skill to check the top card of my deck and Superior Call it, so come out Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea" inform Olivier

 **Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

"No...this is not what the Gold Paladin do...they do not Lock their own comrade!" snapped Kai

"Aglovale "Яeverse" attack!" ordered Olivier as the dark golden knight slash the dragon

 **Aglovale "Яeverse"/Power 11000**

 **Kai Damage Check: Gattling Claw Dragon-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Legion and Draw!" warned Kai

"Legion attack!" warned Olivier

"Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon; Perfect Guard!" shouted Kai," Aichi will never lock his own units, since you said you have Aichi's will you shouldn't do that as well"

 **Olivier First Drive Check:Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"**

 **Olivier Second Drive Check: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

"Elchea boost Lawful Trumpeter attack!" ordered Olivier

 **Lawful Trumpeter/Power 14000**

"Blue Ray Dracokid Guard!" shouted Kai

 **Blue Ray Dracokid/Shield 10000**

 **Olivier's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"**  
 **and Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse"**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Great Wish Liberator, Esus**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea**

 **Damage: 2/4**

 **Soul: 4**

 **Hand: 6**

" _That Legion is strong, but I need end this quickly!"_ thought Kai," I stand and draw" as he draw," _This card..."_ he lift the draw card in the air," FINAL TURN; Ring the bell signaling the end of time, envoy from purgatory that will destroy the world! Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great!" as the two dragons become into one big red dragon with two swords

 **Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

Seeing the dragon making Olivier to be shock, "Yes this dragon is the power from my mates which going to help you, Seek the Mate!" shouted Kai as four cards from his drop zone went back to his deck and a card fly from his deck to his hand,"Your passionate heart bursts blindingly into flames. Appear, Dragonic Neoflame! Legion!" at the same time Dragonic Overlord unleash golden energy at the sky causing a red long dragon to appear next to it

Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Neoflame/Power 20000

Olivier was more shock to see Kai's Legion,"Call Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia and Dragon Monk, Gojo; Whirlwind Dragon with boost of Gojo attack Lawful Trumpeter!" as the light blue dragon leash stream of fire at the golden knight

 **Dragon Monk, Gojo-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Whirlwind Dragon/Power 19000**

"Calamity Tower Wyvern boost Menace Laser Dragon attack!" warned Kai

 **Menace Laser Dragon/Power 14000**

"Guard with Oath Liberator, Aglovale!" inform Olivier

 **Aglovale/Shield 5000**

"Legion attack the Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse"!" warned Kai as the red dragons summon five fireballs at the Dark Knight.

 **Kai First Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon**

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Blue Ray Dracokid-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; all to Legion!" warned Kai

Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Neoflame/Power 25000/Critical 2

"Now Legion's skill (Counterblast (1) and Discard two cards) Stand up Great Red Dragons!" ordered Kai as his Legion stood up," Take this the power of my Mates to break the curse of the Link Joker; alamitous flames and a burning soul! Render all walls meaningless! Legion attack with the boost! Eternal Explosion!" shouted Kai as Overlord ride on Neoflame who is flying toward the dark knights.

Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Neoflame/Power 32000/Critical 2

"Guard with two Strike Liberator and Unbending Liberator, Keredic!" shouted Olivier

 **Two Strike Liberator and Keredic/Shield 25000**

"Twin Drive!" snapped Kai

 **Kai First Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt**

"Second Check!" warned Kai as he close his eyes," _Please...power of my mates help him"_ he open his eyes and check the top card of his deck

 **Kai Second Drive Check: Perdition Dancer, Agafia-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger; heal one damage and Power to Legion!" shouted Kai as Neoflame sumon three fireballs at the guardian and Overlord jump and slash both of the dark golden knights

Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Neoflame/Power 37000/Critical 2

 **Olivier First Damage Check: Evil Flame Liberator, Aglovale "Яeverse"**

 **Olivier Second Damage Check:Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse"**

 **End Game: Kai Toshiki**

After the fight it cause Olivier to went back to normal," I...never...thought...it was you...to save me"

"Now it is time to go back with Aichi" inform Kai

"But first...since I last the match I must receive Judgment" remind Olivier as he is on blue flame

 **(Olivier: Today's card: Black Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival "Яeverse")**


	26. Our Place

**(Emi: Today Card-Aperture Star-vader, Quantum)**

After all three fights are done, they return back to the other with the Quatre Knights are injury which made Emi shock," What...the seal!" as she turn; see two of the seal was lifted causing dark energy come out of Aichi which made everyone shocked. Emi quickly get out her deck to absorb the dark energy inside her deck.

"What is she doing?" confuse Kourin

"She absorb Aichi's energy so he can sleep even the seal are broken" inform Olivier as Emi turn to them," How...can...the Quatre Knights lose to you people!?" as dark energy come out of her body even stronger with her eyes are glowing. Everyone can feel it and Misaki using her body to cover Ratie," What power!" out of everyone; Rekka walk toward Emi and took out a deck," This end now, Emi-chan"

"You side with them...over me!" snapped Emi

"That deck change you, Emi-chan and I'm here to help you" inform Rekka as Kamui beside her," Me too...I have a promise to made!" which made Rekka smile

"Fine...I take you both on!" snapped Emi red rectangle hologram was appear in front of the three fighters," I explain the rule it will be me, then Kamui-kun, back to me and Rekka-chan; my first and second turn I can't attack and your two's first turn can't attack as well, whoever take nine damage first lose, you two can guard with each other and share same damage" as both fighters nodded

"Do you think your friends have a chance to win against Emi-san?" asked Olivier

"Don't know, it is up to them" inform Kourin

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted all the fighters as they turn their cards face-up they are now in space

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum!" shouted Emi as a man with long hair and a black sword appear behind Emi

 **Aperture Star-vader, Quantum -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Energyraizer!" shouted Kamui as a purple robot appear behind him

 **Energyraizer -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere!" shouted Rekka as a blonde mermaid appear behind her

 **Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"What!?" confuse Emi

"Bermuda Triangle!" shocked Kourin

"She change her deck" added Suiko

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere?" echoed Emi as she look at the deck," It can't be..."

"Yes, this deck is your first Bermuda Triangle deck" inform Rekka to made everyone shock

"Miss Emi-san's first Bermuda Triangle deck?" echoed Kamui

"Why did you change your deck?" asked Emi

"To help you remember that Bermuda Triangle is suite for you" inform Rekka which made Emi silent," I ride Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon!"

 **Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"You really think I want to use Link Joker?" asked Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"The great Kamui ride Cannonraizer, Energyraizer move; then why are you using Link Joker, Miss Emi-san!

 **Cannonraizer -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"I told you, it for Aichi-sake" at the same time she lift one card in the air," This one willing to sacrifice itself, even if it steeped in sin, to obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of my sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon!"

 **Companion Star Star-vader, Photon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Photon?" echoed Rekka

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Why did you can Photon the avatar of your sin?" asked Rekka," Rekka-chan's Love-Love ride Mermaid Idol, Riviere"

 **Mermaid Idol, Riviere-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Because this card is made from the sin I did every since I'm at Aichi's side" explain Emi

"Then stop using Link Joker to end your sin" said Rekka

"I cannot" replied Emi as Rekka look at her," Skill active; I look the top seven cards of my deck and put Super Idol, Riviere in my hand and also Riviere gain 1000 power!"

 **Riviere/Power 8000**

 **Rekka's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Mermaid Idol, Riviere**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 6**

"Emi, why are you doing this?" demand Kourin

"If Aichi isn't sealed away, Link Joker will be released and the world will be in danger again. So why are you guys...doing this!?" demand Emi

"We're not gonna let Link Joker make a comeback!" inform Naoki

"We'll do something to stop it!" added Misaki as she still holding on Ratie

"Don't be glib about something that you can't do!" snapped Emi

"Even if we can't, we'll do something" replied Miwa as Ren clap his hand little bit," Wonderful answers"

"That is the power of Mates...their wind blows straight ahead" inform Leon

"Still, I wonder if there is a way to do something about it" asked Suiko

"Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!" as her avatar becomes a dragon holding two swords.

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

Emi, "Call! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!"

Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate

"Radon attack Cannonraizer!" ordered Emi as the invader shot a black beam at the robot

 **Radon/Power 12000**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Phoenixraizer Drill-wing**

"Garnet Star Dragon with the boost Quantum attack Riviere!" shouted Emi

"No Guard!" inform Rekka

 **Garnet Star Dragon/Power 18000**

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Sparkdoll-Critical Trigger**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Sparkdoll-Critical Trigger**

'What!?" shocked Naoki

"Double Critical Trigger!" added Kourin

"Already!" shocked Ratie

 **Rekka First Damage: Super Idol, Riviere**

 **Rekka Second Damage Check: Drive Quartet, Ressac-Stand Trigger**

 **Rekka Third Damage Check: Top Idol, Aqua**

"4 Damage already!" shocked Miwa

"What luck!" amazed Philippe

"No it not luck, it her feeling to get those Triggers" inform Olivier

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 7**

"The great Kamui ride Marineraizer High-torpedo!" shouted Kamui as the robot turn into a different robot," _She stronger than I fight her before!"_

 **Marineraizer High-torpedo-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then call Phoenixraizer Flame-wing and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare!" added Kamui

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

 **Phoenixraizer Flame-wing-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

" _But this won't stop me!"_ thought Kamui," Phoenixraizer Flame-wing attack!"

 **Phoenixraizer Flame-wing/Power 12000**

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

"No Guard!" informs Emi

 **Kamui Drive Trigger Check: Raizer Girl, Kate-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger; Power to Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare and heal one damage" warned Kamui as the blue robots fire missile at the invader

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 14000**

 **Emi Damage Check: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium**

"Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare attack!" warned Kamui

Emi," Guard; Star-vader, Sparkdoll!"

 **Sparkdoll/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kamui

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Marineraizer High-torpedo**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: K: 0 and R: 3**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 4**

"Stand and Draw; Call Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium and Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!" shouted Emi

 **Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Lanthanum boost Hafnium attack Riviere!" ordered Emi

 **Hafnium/Power 18000**

"She target the weak unit!" warned Kourin

"Emi playing dirty!" snapped Naoki causing Rekka to nodded at Kamui who nodded back," Tag Guard; Raizer Girl Kate and Drive Quartet, Bubblin!" a robot with an umbrella and a red-hair mermaid appear to block the red beam attack

 **Kate and Bubblin/Shield 15000**

"Garnet Star Dragon with the boost Quantum attack Riviere!" shouted Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon/Power 18000**

"Mermaid Idol, Elly; Perfect Guard!" shouted Rekka as a mermaid appear and started to sing to make the dragon went back to Emi's side of the field

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium**

"Radon attack!" ordered Emi as the invader fire the red beam at the mermaid

 **Radon/Power 12000**

 **Rekka Damage Check: Mermaid Idol, Flute**

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 6**

"4 Damage again!" snapped Rekka

"You two cannot win, because of my PSY Qualia and the deck I'm using" warned Emi

"I remember Kai beat Aichi who use PSY Qualia and Kourin beat Leon without using her PSY Qualia...so this prove that I shouldn't be afraid of PSY Qualia...Rekka-chan's Love-Love ride Super Idol, Riviere!"

 **Super Idol, Riviere-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Riviere's skill; draw and power 1000!" warned Rekka

 **Riviere/Power 10000**

"Call Pearl Sisters, Perle and Perla!" shouted Rekka

 **Pearl Sisters, Perla-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Pearl Sisters, Perle-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Riviere attack!" shouted Rekka

"No guard!" inform Emi

 **Rekka Drive Trigger Check: Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Riviere and Draw!" shouted Rekka as the mermaid use her tails to hit the invader

 **Emi Damage Check:** Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon

"Perla attack with the boost of Perle!" shouted Rekka'

 **Perla/Power 16000**

Emi," Guard; Star-vader, Sparkdoll!"

 **Sparkdoll/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Rekka

 **Rekka's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Super Idol, Riviere**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Pearl Sisters, Perla**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Pearl Sisters, Perle**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: K: 0 and R: 4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"You still using your Love-Love ride?" smiled Emi

"Yeah, but I miss your Lovely ride, Emi-chan" replied Rekka

"That was weird, if Emi-chan have PSY Qualia she should see that Trigger" inform Miwa

"Actually, she did" inform Kourin

"If she guard Riviere's attack then the power will go to Perla" added Leon

"And if Perla attack, it will start a combo with Perle" replied Ren

"She got stronger" warned Kai

"Call; Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon who boost Radon to attack Marineraizer!" warned Emi as the Invader shoot a red beam at the robot

 **Radon/Power 19000**

 **Kamui Damage Check: Raizer Crew-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Vanguard and Draw!" warned Kamui

 **Marineraizer/Power 15000**

"Garnet Star Dragon with the boost Quantum attack Marineraizer!" shouted Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon/Power 18000**

"I guard with Shieldraizer; Quintet Wall!" warned Kamui

 **Quintet Wall 1: Carvingraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Raizer Girl, Kate/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Reserveraizer/Shield 5000**

 **Total: 30000**

"Yes; Shield 3000!" cheered Naoki

"Twin Drive!" warned Emi

 **Emi First Drive Check: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

"Lanthanum boost Hafnium attack Marineraizer!" ordered Emi

 **Hafnium/Power 18000**

" _Should I guard this attack?"_ thought Kamui as he look at his hand," Guard Drive Quartet, Bubblin!" as a red mermaid appear in front of the robot causing Kamui to look at Rekka," Thanks!"

"No problem" replied Rekka

 **Bubblin/Shield 5000**

"Turn End!" snapped Emi

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Top Left Rearguard:** Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 7**

"3 to 5 damage!" warned Naoki

"4 more and it will be over" added Misaki

"To think she this strong" amazed Miwa

"Because of Aichi" explain Kai

"But that still won't put damper on Rekka and Kamui!" inform Kourin

"True enough" smiled Suiko

"Emi-chan, whatever you throw at us, it won't blind our feeling to help you" inform Rekka

"She right, not when our passionate feelin's about our mates" The great Kamui stands and draws!" he lift one card in the air," A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare!" as the robots turn into a red giant robot machine

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"And then I…..Seek Mate!" as Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare unleash gold energy in the skill at the same time four cards from Kamui's drop zone went back to his deck and one card fly to Kamui's hand," Dark crimson magma lying deep underground and blue sky surrounding this planet in the heavens! Now, awaken and line up to protect the home planet! The great Kamui's Legion… Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare!" as Kamui put the Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare card next to the Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare.

Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 20000

"Call two Cannonraizer!" shouted Kamui

"Here I go; Cannoraizer boost Phoenixraizer Flame-wing attack!"

 **Phoenixraizer Flame-wing/Power 19000**

"Guard with my sin of avatar, Companion Star Star-vader Photon and Star-vader, Colony Maker!" shouted Emi

 **Photon and Colony Maker/Shield 10000**

"Second Cannoraizer boost Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare attack!" shouted Kamui

Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 16000

"Guard with Star-vader, Pixie Powder!" shouted Emi

 **Pixie Powder/Shield 10000**

"Go! The great Kamui's Legion attack with the boost of Energyraizer and Legion's skill active; when there are four rest units and I gain a Critical!" as the two Raizer fly in the air and charging their beam.

 **Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare's skill; Stand and gain 5000 power!" shouted Kamui

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 14000**

"Guard with Star-vader Apollonel Dragon and Bullet-mark Star-vader Rhenium alos with intercept Radon!" shouted Emi

 **Apollonel Dragon, Rhenium and Radon/Shield 20000**

 **Kamui First Drive Trigger Check: Marine Raizer High Torpedo**

 **Kamui Second Drive Trigger Check: Raizer Crew-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare and draw also attack!" shouted Kamui as the blue robot fire the dragon

 **Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare/Power 19000**

 **Emi Damage Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon**

"Darn it; I only did one damage this turn!" snapped Kamui

 **Kamui's Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare and Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Phoenixraizer Flame-wing**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Energyraizer**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Cannonraizer**

 **Damage: K: 1/1 and R: 4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"She managed to hang on..." inform Philippe as he and the other Quatre Knights are standing up and Kamui look at Emi," Miss Emi-san!; we believed in you!" as Emi look at him," When you appeared to us as an enemy, even when Ishida-senpai badmouthed you..."

(Flashback)

 _" Back then, Emi-chan was crying on the inside; Emi-chan desperately kept her suffering bottled up! That what it look like to me!" as Misaki run away from everyone_

(Flashback: End)

"Misaki, me, and even...Rekka will always believed in you no matter what!" shouted Kamui as everyone look at him

" _Kamui-kun...everyone"_ thought Emi as she close her eyes," _I am moved by your feeling Kamui-kun...but I've made up my mind!"_ she open her glowing eyes,"FINAL TURN!" causing everyone to be shock

"Emi-chan!" shocked Rekka

"Miss Emi-san!" added Kamui

"Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate!" as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Fight together, my avatar of my sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! LEGION!" as she put the card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon next to Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon at the same time; Garnet Star Dragon unleash golden energy to the sky and Photon appear out of the sky and land next to the dragon

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 20000**

"Miss Emi-san's Link Joker Legion!" warned Kamui as he ready his card

"Legion's skill; Lock!" warned Emi as the mermaid sisters was lock

"Call Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium!" shouted Emi

"And Lanthanum's skill!" warned Emi

 **Lanthanum/Power 11000**

"Her feelings are strong" inform Suiko

"Strong enough to beat all of us" added Kai as Misaki notice Emi's face," But Emi look so sad"

" _That's right. I became resolved then..."_ thought Emi

(Flashback)

 _(After the battle with Link Joker, Rekka-chan lost her memories of me and Mai-chan; I think everyday hope the Rekka-chan can remember us)_

 _Emi was walking home from school until she heard a familiar voice," No!"_

 _"Stay down! Stay inside me!"_

 _"W-What's that voice" confuse Emi_

 _"Please! Stay down!"_

 _"That voice sounds familiar...but what is it? He sounds anguished..." thought Emi as she appear in Aichi's throne room and spotted a blue hair boy with red energy around him," A-Aichi?"_

 _"E-Emi? What are you doing here? I erase the memories of me from everyone including my family?" confuse Aichi as he become more pain," Aichi!" causing Emi to run by his side," Don't tell me you...Why!?" as Aichi explain everything to Emi," I see Link Joker stayed behind...is there really nothing that can be done?If that seed moved to me, you could..."_

 _"That wouldn't solve anything, we'd just be going in circles...Link joker is a negative link that poses a threat and I'm the only one who can stop it" explain Aichi_

 _"But..." begged Emi_

 _"Please...listen to my last request...find Kourin-san and bring her to my side; I need to tell her my turn feeling" begged Aichi as Emi look at her older brother," Aichi... I understand...I will do everything to complete your last request"_

 _"Emi...I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag you into this" inform Aichi_

 _"It's okay, it always up to me to take care of you" joked Emi which made Aichi smile a little bit and suddenly feel pain which cause Emi to grab his hand to absorb the dark energy and a card appear in front of her making her to grab it,"_ _Companion Star Star-vader,_ _Photon...my new avatar" Aichi look at his little sister," Thank you..."_

(Flashback: Ended)

"I decided then; even if I had to use Link Joker's power, even if I made enemies of my friends, and including sacrifice my own comrade; I would complete Aichi's last request!" shouted Emi

"Emi-chan" shocked Rekka

"Miss Emi-san" added Kamui

"All beings will be wiped out from the sin! Legion attack with the boost!" shouted Emi

 **Garnet Star Dragon and Photon /Power 30000**

 **Emi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon**

 **Emi Second Drive Check: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger; Critical to Legion and Power to right rear-guard Hafnium!" shouted Emi as the her Legion slash the mermaid

 **Hafnium/Power 16000**

 **Rekka First Damage: Mermaid Idol, Riviere**

 **Rekka Second Damage Check: Mermaid Idol, Riviere**

"Emi-chan, I know how you feel..." inform Rekka

"….but we still not convinced!" added Kamui

"Don't interfere anymore! Neon boost left rear-guard Hafnium attack!" snapped Emi as the invader shoot a red beam at the mermaid

 **Hafnium/Power 18000**

 **Rekka First Damage: Mermaid Idol, Sedna**

"They both at 8 damage!" warned Naoki

"One more it is over!" added Miwa

"Kamui...Rekka" worried Kourin

"Emi-chan" added Misaki

"Now end this, Lanthanum boost Hafnium attack Super Idol, Riviere!" ordered Emi

 **Hafnium/Power 27000**

" _If I guard this attack; I won't have enough units in hand"_ thought Rekka

"Guard; Marineraizer High-torpedo, Raizer Crew, Wingraizer, and Tankraizer!" shouted Kamui as four Nova Grappler Guardians appear to take the red beam attack," Kamui!"

 **Marineraizer High-torpedo, Raizer Crew, Wingraizer, and Tankraizer/Shield 20000**

"I use all my hands, it up to you now" inform Kamui as he get her the thumb-up

 **Emi's Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon and Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Aperture Star-vader, Quantum**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

 **Damage: 4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 2**

"I-impossible...it can't be my PSY Qualia show me my victory!" snapped Emi

"Emi-chan, thanks your PSY Qualia and the Link Joker deck; you forgot one thing...friends..." explain Rekka as she draw a card," I loved the Cardfight Circle Club; laughing with you and Mai-chan, have fun with you and Mai-chan, and smile with you and Mai-chan. That place …...that I meant you and Mai-chan...i was glad to meet you two..." as Rekka look at Emi," Don't you feel the same way, Emi-chan?"

"Rekka-chan" shocked Emi

"That girl, I know how she feel" inform Naoki

"Yeah" nodded Misaki

"Rekka" smiled Kourin

"I want to fight with you in that room again, with you and Mai!" shouted Rekka causing Emi to be shock and one tear come out of her both of her eyes

"What?" confuse Olivier

"Rekka's feeling reach out to Emi-chan" inform Ratie

"I'm going back to the Cardfight Circle Club! Along with Mai-chan and you!" shouted Rekka as she lift one card in the air,"Being able to sing with the one you love with joy and caring, bring the power of love in the stage; Rekke, Mai, and Emi's Happy Love Ride Rising Star, Trois!"

(Ultra Rare Stand Up Dream! Music Start)

 **Rising Star, Trois-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Rising Star, Trois?" echoed Emi

"Trois's skill, when I ride this on Super Idol, Riviere I put Top Idol, Riviere from the deck to my hand; then Sing with the one; Seek the Mate!" shouted Rekka as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Rekka's hand," Sing together! Top Idol, Riviere! LEGION!" as she put the card Top Idol, Riviere next to Rising Star, Trois at the same time; Trois unleash golden energy to the sky and Riviere appear out of the sky and land next to the Trios

"What!?" shocked Emi

(There is still one step left to take. You still haven't forgotten The taste of swallowing back your tears)

 **Trois and Riviere/Power 21000**

"Two Grade 3 Legions" added Kourin

"Awesome!" amazed Naoki

"This Legion is the bond made from you, Mai-chan and me; Riviere's skill!" shouted Rekka

 **Trois and Riviere/Power 22000**

(Even while being silly on your way home, there is a fire burning in your eyes  
And it's so bright!)

"Since Riviere in the Vanguard Circle, her skill still active" amazed Misaki

"Call; Top Idol Pacifica, Mermaid Idol Sedna, and Blazer Idols!" shouted Rekka

Blazer Idols-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000

 **Mermaid Idol, Sedna-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

 **Top Idol, Pacifica-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

"Blazer Idols skill!" warned Rekka

 **Pacifica/Power 12000**

"Two mermaids sisters sing together; Legion attack!" shouted Rekka

(Even while being silly on your way home, there is a fire burning in your eyes  
And it's so bright!)

"I guard with Star-vader, Rejection Dragon; Quintet Wall!" warned Emi as a dragon appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Star-vader, Colony Maker/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon /Shield-**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon /Shield-**

 **Total: 15000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Rekka

 **Rekka First Drive Check: Drive Quartet, Shuplu-Critical Trigger**

 **Rekka Second Drive Check: Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Draw Trigger**

"Double Trigger; Critical and Power to Legion and Draw with the other power go to Pacifica!" warned Rekka as the two mermaids sing a song attack on the Link Jokers

 **Trois and Riviere/Power 27000/Critical 2**

 **Pacifica/Power 22000**

 **Emi First Damage Check: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage**

 **Emi Second Damage Check: Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon**

(Stand up DREAM! Go for it, cause I've always been here, cheering you on!)

"No matter what happens, the bond between mates doesn't break!" inform Rekka

"Miss Emi-san; you're our mate, too!" added Kamui

"Come back with us, Emi-chan!" inform Misak

"With Aichi" added Kourin

"Riviere attack hit; using her own shadow; Persona Blast (2); three of my Bermuda Triangle gain 5000 powers!" warned Rekka

(Don't lose today for tomorrow's start line's sake Reach it! This voice giving you courage, so don't ever let your heart give up!)

 **Pacifica/Power 27000**

 **Sedna/Power 13000**

Blazer Idols/Power 11000

"Amazing, she can use Riviere's Persona Blast since she also in the VG" amazed Olivier

"Now sing again; Legion's skill (Discard three cards and Counterblast 3) Trois and Riviere stand!" shouted Rekka

"Her Legion Stand again" amazed Kourin

I'll always be here, cheering you on!

(Don't ever stop, so continue on. Our power is real So, it's obvious today!)

"Legion attack with the boost of Blazer Idols!" shouted Rekka

 **Trois and Riviere/Power 38000/Critical 2**

 **Rekka First Drive Check: Pearl Sisters, Perle**

 **Rekka Second Drive Check: Top Idol, Riviere**

The mermaid use their tails to hit the Link Joker Legion

 **Emi First Damage Check: Star-vader, Satellite Mirage**

 **Emi Second Damage Check: Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum**

"Since the attack hit; using her own shadow again; Persona Blast (2); three of my Bermuda Triangle gain 5000 powers!" warned Rekka

(It was hard to look at just before, but now we can eagerly run through)

 **Pacifica/Power 32000**

 **Sedna/Power 18000**

Blazer Idols/Power 16000

"Emi-chan take this from your real avatar, Pacifica attack with Sedna boost!" shouted Rekka as the pink mermaid order her two penguin to hit the Link Joker Legion

 **Pacifica/Power 50000**

 **Emi Damage Check:** Companion Star Star-vader, Photon

 **End Game: Rekka Tatsunagi and Kamui Katsuragi**

(Hey, so why is it so much? All of your expressions, so tightly burning Let's believe in our goal, together!: Music Stop)

After Emi lose the fight the field went back to normal

"We did it!" cheered Kamui

"Yeah" nodded Rekka

Emi look at the fighters who beat her," I lost, Kamui-kun and Rekka-chan" as suddenly the dark energy come out of her deck and attack her,"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" causing everyone to be shocked and Aichi who is still sleeping move his finger

"Miss Emi-san!" worried Kamui

"Emi-chan!" added Rekka as she and Kamui run toward her, but in a flash Aichi woke up and caught Emi; holding her like a princess causing everyone to be shock

"Aichi-san" shocked Olivier

Emi open her eyes; see her brother holding her," Aichi" causing him to smile," You took on my suffering again, Emi" causing Emi to smile and fall asleep

"Aichi" greeted Kourin

"Kourin-san" replied Aichi

 **(Kamui and Rekka: Today Card-Energyraizer and Rising Star, Trois)**


	27. Sword of Annihilation

**(Kourin with Leon, Ren, Kai, Suiko, Rekka, Naoki, Kamui, Miwa, and Misaki)**

Everyone was shock to see Aichi holding his little sister as a princess

"Aichi woke up" shocked Misaki

"Aichi..." shocked Kourin as Aichi put down Emi on his throne," Thank you for everything, Emi" Aichi put his hand on Emi's deck causing him to absorb the dark energy making him feel pain causing everyone to be shocked

"Aichi-dono!?" worried Philippe

"Are you okay?" asked Ratie

"Aichi!" worried Kourin as Aichi done absorb all of the energy and look at the mates

"Aichi" shocked Kai

"This is amazing" amazed Suiko

"A black cloud, filled with such sadness..." added Leon

"Aichi..." stilled shocked Kourin

"Kourin-san..." said Aichi as his deck started to glow

"I'm sorry! Aichi-san! The reason they got in here because..." as Olivier bow to him," No...the responsibility for inviting this situation lies with us Quatre Knights" causing Aichi to look at the remain Quatre Knights," Gaillard-kun... it not your fault, when I was still sleeping I heard everything including Raul's betray"

"Then give me one more chance to bring Kourin-san to your side" begged Olivier

"No, this is between me and Kourin-san" replied Aichi causing Olivier to be shocked and Kourin walk toward Aichi to face him

"It been a long time, Kourin-san" greeted Aichi

"Yeah" nodded Kourin

"There is something I want to tell you" inform Aichi

"Me too...but I let you talk first" inform Kourin

"You know what happened to me, don't you?" asked Aichi

"Yeah, Olivier told us" answered Kourin

"In that fight with Takuto-kun, the moment I defeated him, Link Joker's seed embedded itself in my body, there's no way to destroy the seed, when someone wins a fight the seed possesses them ..." explain Aichi

"An endless chain..." replied Kourin

"When someone has the seed inside them, the more Vanguard fights they win, the more control Link Joker gains over them until they become the embodiment of Link Joker in the end and even is the person loses the seed doesn't disappear, but moves to the opponent; I have no choice now, while the seed is inhibiting me, I have to seal myself away and disappear from the world; there's no other way to save the world from Link Joker" explain Aichi as he look at Leon and Ren," Ren-san, Leon-kun; I had faith that you knew where I was coming from and would maintain a neutral position" which made Ren laugh a little bit

"Yeah, sorry about that; In the end, I gave Kourin my support" replied Ren

"I do feel apologetic about this; however I have now wish to lived comfortably in a peaceful world that comes at the expense of your destruction, Aichi Sendou; indeed, that thought is at the heart of my I refused to side with you, but at the time, we couldn't use any other way around it, that was why we took a neutral stance" added Leon causing Aichi to look at Rekka and Suiko," Rekka, Suiko-san me and Emi asked you to bring Kourin-san, but instead you help them to find more Mates"

"Sorry, but Emi-chan was using PSY Qualia and Link Joker; I need the mates' help to save her" explain Rekka

"We will always be Kourin's side no matter what; we always believe Kourin is the only one who can help you to find a different path" added Suiko

"There is no other path" inform Aichi which made everyone shocked

"Aichi, Kourin has come all this way down that path that doesn't exist" inform Kai

"That's right, Aichi" added Naoki

"Kourin is the only one who remembers you" inform Misaki

"She lost again and again against Miss Emi-san and Gaillard, but every time, he'd grit her teeth and get back up again!" shouted Kamui

"And thanks to her; we got our memories back of you" added Miwa causing Aichi to look at Kourin

"Kourin-san..." shocked Aichi

"It all began with that encounter, Blaster Blade help me regain my memories and lead me here" as Kourin took the card Blaster Blade Seeker out of her deck and show it to Aichi," He also help me my true feeling of you, Aichi; that right...I LOVE YOU Aichi Sendou!" causing everyone to be shocked

"Kourin-san" shocked Aichi

"Kourin" happy Misaki

" _Nice one"_ thought Rekka as Suiko smile

Aichi look at Kourin for a second until he took a card out of his deck and show it to Kourin," I see. So you were guided by..." as Kourin see the card and was shocked," Blaster...Joker!?"

"Seriously!?" shouted Kamui and Naoki at the same time

"How can this be!?" demand Kai

"No..." shocked Misaki

"Blaster Blade was corrupted by Link Joker!?" shocked Kourin as she realize something," Wait; why are there are two Blaster Blade!?"

"Kourin-san; Blaster Blade split in two; one stay with me and the other went back to you, because of my feeling of you" explain Aichi as Kourin was shocked to hear that," Kourin-san; if I want to be seal it have to be the one person that I **love,** which is you Kourin-san!" causing Kourin to be more shocked," Aichi..." she look at him for a second," Aichi... I'm happy you feel the way as I do, but you are asking me to seal the person I love!"

"Then there is no choice, but to do this..." inform Aichi as he and Kourin but their Blaster Blade back to their deck and ready their cards

"Are they going to fight?" shocked Misaki

"Yeah, this fight will determine the fate of Aichi and Kourin" answered Kai

"You must realize if I me this fight, you become the fourth member of my Quatre Knights" inform Aichi

"What about them?" Kourin pointed at Kai and the others

"If I win and you become a Quatre Knight your first role is to ease their memories of me" answered Aichi which made everyone shocked

"What!?" shocked Naoki

"He forcing Kourin to erase our memories" shocked Kai

Kourin look at him, then the others and look at Aichi again," Fine"

"Kourin!" shocked Suiko

"Aichi, I understand your resolve; if I lose, I'll become a Quatre Knight, seal you away, and erase the memories of you from them" replied Kourin," But...I won't lose"

"Of course, you don't intend to lose, Kourin-san, but...neither do I!" shouted Aichi as two tables appear from the ground causing the fighters to put their deck on. Everyone look at the fighters silently. Aichi and Kourin look at each other for a minute until they spoke the words," STAND UP VANGUARD!"

 **(Aichi with Olivier, Philippe, and Ratie)**


	28. Sword of Destruction

**(Kourin: Today Card-Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv)**

Everyone is in space with bunch of rocks flowing around

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" shouted Kourin as a boy with lancers appear behind her

 **Composed Seeker, Lucius-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Star-vader, Bravefang!" shouted Aichi as a cat-like creatures appear behind him

 **Star-vader, Bravefang-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

 _"Aichi is using Link Joker!"_ thought Kourin

"Ride Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron!" shouted Aichi as the cat turn into a boy who look like a magician which made Kourin and the others shock

 **Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Aichi Current Status:**

Vanguard: Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Star-vader, Bravefang**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 5**

"Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron?" echoed Kai

"That unit look like Marron" inform Misaki

"Ride; Honest Seeker, Cynric!" shouted Kourin as the boy turn into a silver knight with a crossbow

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Call; Grynngal Seeker who boost Cynric and attack!" shouted Kourin as the silver knight shot at the clone

 **Grynngal Seeker-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

 **Cynric/Power 15000**

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

 **Aichi Damage Check: Star-vader, Colony Maker**

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

 **Top Left Rearguard: None**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Composed Seeker, Lucius**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Hand: 6**

"My turn; ride Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton!" shouted Aichi

 **Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton?" echoed Kamui

"This time a unit look like Gallatin!" inform Misaki

"Call; another Dilaton who attack!" ordered Aichi as the Link Joker knight slash the silver knight

 **Kourin Damage Check: Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude**

"Bravefang boost Vanguard Dilaton; attack!" ordered Aichi

 **Dilaton/Power 14000**

 **Aichi Drive Trigger Check: Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon-Critical Trigger**

 **Kourin First Damage Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

 **Aichi Current Status:**

Vanguard: **Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton**

 **Top Right Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Star-vader, Bravefang**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Ride; Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic!" shouted Kourin as the silver knight turn into a different knight

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Call;Flail Seeker Isbuzzard, Margal, Energy Seeker Maddan and another Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic also Composed Seeker, Lucius exit the field!" shouted Kourin

 **Energy Seeker, Maddan-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

 **Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

 **Margal-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000-Draw**

"Margal's skill; go to soul rear-guard Cerdic gain 3000 power who also attack!" warned Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 15000**

"Guard with Star-vader, Pixie Powder!" shouted Aichi as the knight slash the guardian

 **Pixie Powder/Shield 10000**

"Grynngal boost Vanguard Cerdic!" shouted Kourin

"No Guard!" inform Aichi as the knight slash the clone

 **Kourin Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Plume Wall Angel**

 **Aichi Damage Check: Star-vader, Dark Zodiac**

"Maddan with the boost of Isbuzzard; attack!" shouted Kourin

 **Maddan/Power 16000**

"Guard with Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon!" shouted Aichi

 **Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"The turns are going by fast" inform Ren

"Incredible" amazed Naoki

"There's an incredible sense of urgency" inform Miwa

"The first phase is over and they're in a virtual tie" added Kai

"Damage 2 to 3" warned Leon

"Kourin...Aichi" worried Miskai

Philippe make a fist and was shaking causing Ratie to notice," Neve?"

"Oh, sorry; I can't stop myself from shaking" inform Philippe

"You're nervous? Who can blame you? Aichi-san is using Link Joker that same clan that cause all this" explain Olivier

"Yeah; Aichi-dono should never use Link Joker" said Philippe

"Both of them are not using their PSY Qualia" inform Suiko

"Yeah, I guess they decide to use their own skill to defeat each other" said Kai

"You're as good as ever, Aichi; I can't leave my guard for a moment" amazed Kourin

"When I decided to seal myself away, the first thing I was going to do, is to find you to show my true feeling" inform Aichi

"But it was too late and you have to ordered your sister and the Quatre Knights to find me" remind Kourin

"Yeah, that was my only regret, but I never thought that Blaster Blade found you and regain your memories" said Aichi

"Thanks to Blaster Blade; I've changed, the girl who hide her feeling is gone; you're the one changed me, Aichi Sendou! When my memories are gone I never thought I will see you again; you made me realize how important you are to me and what made me this strong and come so far is the power of mates and the love for you!" shouted Kourin

"I understand now, but Kourin-san there are something that cannot solve; right now, I'll give you an example!" inform Aichi as he lift one card in the air," In a world of absolute zero, even the heart of a knight that burns with justice will freeze. A transient soul bound together with a world in which despair, darkness, and death hold sway! Stand up, my avatar! Star-vader, Blaster Joker!" as the clone turn into a white knight with red outline and a giant black ring behind him appear on the field causing everyone to be shock and Emi who was sleeping on the throne was wake and see the fight.

 **Star-vader, Blaster Joker-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"So that what it look like..." shocked Kai

"Star-vader, Blaster Joker!" shocked Misaki

"It a Grade 3!" warned Rekka

"Call Infinitesimal Star-vader Mayoron and Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon!" shouted Aichi

 **Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Mayoron boost Dilaton attack!" ordered Aichi as the clone knight slash Royal Knight

 **Dilaton/Power 16000**

 **Kourin Damage Check: Honest Seeker, Cynric**

"Blaster Joker attack with the boost of Bravefang!" warned Aichi

 **Blaster Joker/Power 16000**

"I guard with Seeker, Plume Wall Angel; Quintet Wall!" warned Kourin as an angel appear summon five green circles. New units appear out of the circle

 **Quintet Wall 1: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 2: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn/Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 3: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas /Shield 5000**

 **Quintet Wall 4: Seeker, Loving Healer/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

 **Quintet Wall 5: Seeker, Sacred Wingal/Shield-**

 **Total: 25000**

"Yes!" amazed Naoki

"Shield 25000!" informs Kamui

"Even with the Twin Drive; the attack won't go through" added Miwa

 **Aichi First Drive Check: Star-vader, Dark Zodiac**

 **Aichi Second Drive Check: Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; All to Garnet Star Dragon and I draw; who is also attack!" warned Aichi

 **Garnet Star Dragon/Power 16000**

"Guard; Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon!" shouted Kourin as a dragon appear causing the invader to slash it

 **Hallowed Breath Dragon/Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Aichi

 **Aichi Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Blaster Joker**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard:** Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Star-vader, Bravefang**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 4**

"Aichi only did one damage" inform Naoki

"But Kourin have four damage, while Aichi-kun have only two" warned Suiko

"Aichi; I will show you the real power of my love and my mates" as Kourin lift one card in the air,", "Shining light of hope, at the bottom of despair return in glory, enter the fray! My Avatar of my heart! Ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!" as the warrior turn into a knight wearing white armor.

 **Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Alfred!? Kourin's Avatar of her heart!?" shocked Aichi

"Courage of Light, come to me once more; Seek the Mate!" shouted Kourin as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar again, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv card. At the same Alfred lift his sword in the air causing him to unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the King of Knight.

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade" shocked Aichi

"Call Margal to active skill so Cerdic gain 3000 power!" warned Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 12000**

"Alfred's Especial Counterblast (2); Superior Call Rousing Seeker, Aremil!" inform Kourin

 **Rousing Seeker, Aremi-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Kourin," Isbuzzard's skill, when I have Legion he gain 4000 powers!"

 **Isbuzzard/Power 11000**

"Then Aremi's Soulblast (2); When this unit is placed on Rear-Guard and I have Blaster Blade Seeker in my Vanguard Circle, he gain 1000 powers for each Seeker!" warned Kourin

 **Aremi/Power 12000**

"Final Legion's skill; they gain 1000 power for each Seeker and if there are five Seekers they gain Critical!"

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"Kourin-san's units all power up!" shocked Aichi

"Aichi this is the power of my mates and my love for you; Seeker Mate Circle!" warned Kourin

"Seeker Mate Circle?" echoed Aichi

"Maddan attack with the boost of Isbuzzard; Counterblast (1) he gain 1000 powers for each rear-guard Seeker!" warned Kourin as the rider slash Blaster Joker

 **Maddan/Power 25000**

 **Aichi Damage Check: Star-vader, Rejection Dragon**

Kourin," Grynngal boost Legion attack!" as Alfred with Blaster Blade jump

 **Blaster Blade and Alfred/Power 31000/Critical 2**

"No guard!" inform Aichi

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Cerdic and draw!" warned Kourin as her Legion slash Blaster Joker

 **Cerdic/Power 17000**

 **Aichi First Damage Check: Star-vader, Volt Line**

 **Aichi Second Damage Check: Star-vader, Volt Lin** e

"Yes; Aichi have five damage!" cheered Naoki

"One more!" added Kamui

"Aich" worried Emi

"Cerdic attack with his skill and boost of Aremi!" warned Kourin

 **Cerdic/Power 32000**

"Barrier Star-vader, Promethium; Perfect Guard!" shouted Aichi as a man appear and summon a barrier to block the knight attack'

"Perfect Guard!" shock Kai

"To think Aichi have that unit in his hand!" added Misaki

"Turn End!" snapped Kourin

 **Kourin Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Blaster Blade and Alfred**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Energy Seeker, Maddan**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Rousing Seeker, Aremi**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Grynngal Seeker**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard**

 **Damage: 4/4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Hand: 3**

"So this your power?" asked Aichi

"No; it is the power of Mates and my love for you" replied Kourin

"Kourin-san; like a said those things won't change everything; Seek the Mate!" as four cards from his drop zone went back to the deck causing a card from the deck to fly toward his hand,"A journey that lasts forever. Trials endured every day. You, who try to handle both...Stand next to me and raise your sword! Line up in the world of despair! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! Legion!" as Blaster Joker lift his sword in the air causing golden energy toward the sky making Photon to appear beside Blaster Joker.

"Photon!" shocked Emi

 **Blaster Joker and Photon/Power 20000**

"And then I call; Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum!" shouted Aichi

 **Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 5000-Draw**

"Kourin-san, let me show you the power of Blaster Joker; Legion's skill activated(Lock Molybdenum, counterblast 2 and soulblast 2) The depth of space, where all heat dies. The binding of absolute zero, in which even hope freezes! Absolute lock!" warned Aichi as lock Kourin's rear-guard units are lock

"What!?" shocked Kourin

"Are you kidding me!?" snapped Miwa

"All of Kourin's rear-guard units are lock at once!" shocked Rekka

"Kourin" worried Misaki

"And then, Absolute Break; I retire Blaster Blade!" shouted Aichi as Blaster Blade was hit by a red shock causing him to scream and disappear making everyone shock

"Blaster Blade!" shocked Kourin

"What!?" shocked Kamui

"He retire Blaster Blade!" warned Naoki

"Absolute Lock and Absolute Break... what a Legion" amazed Kai

"Mayoron's skill; rest this unit and power 10000 to Legion!" warned Aichi

 **Blaster Joker and Photon/Power 30000**

"What did he said!?" demand Leon

"Just by resting one unit; his Legion gain 10000 power!" amazed Suiko

"Is this the power of Aichi's Blaster Joker Legion!?" demand Kourin

"Garnet Star Dragon attack!" ordered Aichi

"Guard; Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas!" shouted Kourin

 **Gildas/Shield 5000**

"Legion attack with the boost; skill's active; by putting another Blaster Joker from my hand to the soul; Legion gain Critical!" warned Aichi

 **Blaster Joker and Photon/Power 35000/Critical 2**

"What!" shouted Kourin

 **Aichi First Drive Check: Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum-Draw Trigger**

 **Aichi Second Drive Check: Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum-Draw Trigger**

"Double Draw Trigger" shocked Emi

"I draw and power to Dilation!" warned Aichi as his Legion slash the king of knight

 **Dilaton/Power 19000**

 **Kourin First Damage Check:** Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard

"One more it is over!" warned Kai

"Kourin!" worried Misaki

"Is this the end?" asked Olivier as Kourin check her last card," Second Damage Check..."

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: ?**

 **(Aichi: Today Card-Companion Star Star-vader, Photon)**


	29. Sword of Feeling

**(Aichi: Today Card-Star-vader, Blaster Joker)**

Kourin close her eyes for a minute," _I can't lose right now, after everything we be through, I won't lose Aichi again!"_

"Second Damage Check!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin Second Damage Check: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"What!?" shocked Aichi

"Heal Trigger!" cheered Naoki

"At a time like this!" shocked Olivier

 **Alfred/Power 16000**

"Dilation!" ordered Aichi

"Guard; Margal!" shouted Kourin as the clone slash the red machine dog

 **Marga/Shield 5000**

"Turn End!" snapped Aichi

 **Aichi Current Status:**

 **Vanguard: Star-vader, Blaster Joker and Companion Star Star-vader, Photon**

 **Top Left Rearguard: Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton**

 **Top Right Rearguard: Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon**

 **Bottom Left Rearguard: Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron**

 **Bottom Middle Rearguard: Star-vader, Bravefang**

 **Bottom Right Rearguard: Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum**

 **Damage: 2/5**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Hand: 5**

"Somehow, Kourin survive" inform Suiko

"But all of rear-guard are lock" remind Rekka

"Blaster Blade is gone" warned Ren

"Both player have five damage" added Leon

"Aichi have five cards in his hand" warned Kai

"Can Kourin win in this turn?" demand Naoki

"There is no way to beat him" snapped Kamui

"I hope Kourin draw a good card to turn this around" begged Miwa

"Kourin..." worried Misaki

Kourin draw her last card and look at it," _This card..."_ causing her to look at Aichi," Aichi let change the beat"

"What?" confuse Aichi

"You told me if you lose then the seed go to the winner; so if I win the seed go to me and you will become my Quatre Knight and seal me"

"What!" snapped Naoki

"Kourin!" shocked Misaki

"That's ridiculous, I couldn't do that; Kourin-san you are asking me to seal the person I love!" shouted Aichi as he realize what he was saying

"Even though you would sacrifice yourself, you can't beat the thought of me sacrificing myself? Aichi?" asked Kourin causing Aichi to be shock

"Aichi..." worried Emi

"Aichi, the way you feeling right now is the same as I; we can never seal each other because you and I care about each other" inform Kourin as she look at Blaster Blade in her drop zone," That why Blaster Blade choose me; he knew the bond we have, the feeling we have with each other...Aichi right now I'm going to save you like you save me before...I'm going to save you from the Link Joker's curse!" as Kourin lift one card in the air "Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Friendship is in this power! Our bond is in this heart! Ride my avatar of my soul, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon!" as the knight was glowing purple and turn into a white dragon with golden wings!"

(Knock on your Gate!: Music Start)

 **Seeker Sing Saver Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Seeker Sing Saver Dragon?" echoed Aichi

(Chigau! Zetsubou nado mou shinai Mou nigenai Donna ashita demo ii Hitori nanka janai kara Itsuka Mirai de kitto aou)

Kourin, "Courage of Light, come to me; Seek the Mate!" as four cards from you drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Kourin's hand," Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker; LEGION!" as Kourin put the card Blaster Blade Seeker next to the Sing Saver Dragon card. At the same Sing Saver Dragon unleash golden energy up to the sky and a white knight fall from the sky and landed next to the white dragon.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"Blaster Blade!?" shocked Aichi

(Kizutsuita kotowa iu na Itasou na kao mo sunna Doushou mo naku natte shimau ze)

"Aichi, image it; a knight who fought and win so many battle, but his Vanguard disappear, with the help of his Vanguard's lover. The knight found his Vanguard and break the dark curse! Legion attack!" ordered Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 23000**

"Guard; two Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum and Interrupt; Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton!" warned Aichi

(Jikuu no yami ni ochite Himei mo agenai de Taikutsu wo kai naraseru no kai?)

 **Two Molybdenum and Dilaton/Shield 15000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic**

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Defending Seeker, Shiron**

"She didn't make the attack" snapped Kamui

"No; her turn is not over yet" inform Ren

(Yuuki wa OOTUMACHIKKU Mayou mo njanai Kimi ga muku hou ga mae da!)

"Now Legion's skill; Counter Blast (2), Soul Blast (3) and discard two cards from my hand. At the end of the battle, I can search one another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card from my deck and Open the haloed gate again my Avatar of my soul! Superior Persona Ride, Seeker Sing Savior Dragon!" as she put another Seeker Sing Savior Dragon card on the Legion. Then Follow the light and come to me once more! Stand up my Mate's Avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker Legion!" shouted Kourin as Seeker Sing Savior Dragon and Blaster Blade stand again.

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 20000**

"What!" shocked Aichi

"Kourin's Soulmate Legion" cheered Misaki

"She never give up on the person she love; that why Blaster Blade choose her" smiled Kai

(Ikou! Mou modorenai michi wo ikeba ii Mirai ga matte iru Tatake! Kimi no GATE)

"Go my feeling; Legion attack!" shouted Kourin as the Legion fly toward the Link Joker Legion

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 23000**

"Guard; Star-vader Pixie Powder and Star-vader, Null Chameleon!" shouted Aichi

 **Pixie Powder and Null Chameleon/Shield 20000**

"He guard it!" amazed Ratie

(Chigau! Zetsubou nado mou shinai Mou nigenai... Donna ashita demo ii)

"No, not yet" inform Olivier

"Twin Drive!" warned Kourin

 **Kourin First Drive Trigger Check: Margal-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger; Power to Legion and Draw!" warned Kourin

 **Blaster Blade and Sing Saver Dragon/Power 28000**

"Yes, she got one!" cheered Naoki

"But she need one more!" inform Suiko

"Second Check!" warned Kourin

(Hitori nanka janai kara Itsuka Mirai de kitto aou Hitori de shoi komuna)

 **Kourin Second Drive Trigger Check: Seeker, Loving Healer-Heal Trigger**

"Double Trigger!" shocked Rekka

"Amazing!" amazed Emi

"All to Legion!" shouted Kourin as Sing Saver Dragon fire a ball of light at the guardian and Blaster Blade slash both of the Legion.

 **Aichi Damage Check: Star-vader, Blaster Joker**

 **End Game: Kourin Tatsunagi**

(Hitori de nakou to sunna Shoumonai warui KUSE daze)

"To think she got Double Trigger without PSY Qualia!" amazed Ratie

"It's a miracle!" added Philippe

"No. It's not a miracle; is Kourin-san's feeling for Aichi-san" explain Olivier

"Even after enduring Absolute Lock and Absolute Break..." amazed Kai

(Jiyuu wo ubawarete Fujiyuu wo kuwasarete Mattou ni ikitekeru wakenai)

"She didn't give up, did Legion again with Blaster Blade!" added Misaki

"So the triggers responded to her feeling because of Aichi-kun" inform Suiko

(Sure chigau you ni Aenai kedo Onaji omoi de ga aru)

"I lose" inform Aichi

"Aichi" worried Emi as Aichi started to glow and feel pain

"Aichi!" worried Kourin

"Kourin-san!" shouted Aichi

"It is coming!" warned Emi as the seed come out of Aichi's body at the same he drop his Link Joker deck

(Moshimo sekai ga yume wo wasuretemo Omoidasu you ni Tatake! Kimi no GATE)

Kourin look at the seed," BLASTER BLADE!" as one Blaster Blade come out of Aichi's deck and another one come out of Kourin's deck. They became one again. Blaster Blade look at the seed, his face change to Kourin's face," You, who would destroy the world! And the one causing all this pain! Disappear and never hurt those who care about each other!" as he slash the seed in half. He keep slashing it with his face turn into everyone's face in the room with each slash. After finish the last slash with Emi's face; the piece of the seeds was gone

(Music End)

"Is Link Joker gone?" asked Aichi

"Yes, that clan is gone" answered Blaster Blade

"But how?" asked Aichi

"Because of you and Kourin's feeling with each other, allow me to destroy the seed. Right now Cray and Earth will never fear the Link Joker again" explain Blaster Blade

"Then it is over!" cheered Kourin as the whole place is disappear

"What going on?" demand Kai

"Since Link Joker is over; this place is going to disappear; and each everyone of you will disappear to your old life" explain Blaster Blade

"What about our memories?" asked Kourin

"You three will keep your memories" answered Blaster Blade as he disappear

"That good" cheered Rekka as she and the others disappear one by one leaving Kourin and Aichi alone making them hold each other hands

"I found you, will you find me?" asked Kourin

"Yes, but this time I will find you" nodded Aichi

Both look each other eyes and kiss at the same time they kiss they disappear

 **(Kourin: Today Card Blaster Blade Seeker)**


	30. Vanguard

**(Aichi with Kourin)**

Everyone is at the Card Capital

"Where is Aichi-kun?" asked Ren

"No idea, he wasn't at school" answered Naoki

"I haven't see Kourin as well" added Suiko

"Don't tell me something happen to them!" worried Misaki causing a door to be open making everyone turn and see Emi still dress her Quatre Knights outfit with the remain of Quatre Knights which made everyone shocked

"Emi-chan!" shocked Rekka

"Sorry I was late; I have to go back home to dress my outfit" smiled Emi

"Can you pick something that doesn't involve painful memories" laugh nervously Rekka

"Emi-chan, you look cool" amazed Mai

"By the way, where is your brother and Kourin?" asked Kai

"They are coming in a second" answered Emi as the door open causing everyone see Aichi in his uniform holding hand with Kourin who is also wearing her school uniform

"Sorry we are late" inform Aichi

"Welcome back you two" smiled Misaki

"We are back" greeted Kourin

"Aichi you, why are you holding Kourin-chan's hand!?" snapped Morikawa as Izaki holding on to him," Calm down, Morikawa!"

"Let me go, Izaki; I need to know why Aichi is holding Kourin-chan's hand!" demand Morikawa

"I can't be help since they are a couple" laughed Miwa

"WHAT! WHEN THAT HAPPEN!" demand Morikawa

"Okay everyone, since Aichi-kun is here it time to start the tournament" inform Shin causing everyone to face their opponent

 **(Misaki vs Kourin)**

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted the female fighters

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" shouted Kourin

 **Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Lozenge Magus" shouted Misaki

 **Lozenge Magus-Grade 1/Power 3000/Shield 10000-Heal Trigger**

Both fighters was shock to see each other first Vanguard

"You went back to Oracle Think Tank" inform Kourin

"Yes, the Oracle Think Tank clan is feel right for me; I using the Magus" explain Miskai as she look at Kourin," So you went back to your Jewel Knight"

"Yes, I give Blaster Blade back to Aichi" inform Kourin

"Then I'm facing you with the real me" warned Misaki which made Kourin smile

 **(Naoki vs Shingo)**

"Strike them, my avatar; Ride! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" shouted Naoki

 **Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Naoki-kun, you went back to your Eradicator" shocked Aichi

"Yeah, this guy is my real avatar!" cheered Naoki

 **(Emi vs Rekka)**

"Being able to sing with the one you love with joy and caring, bring the power of love in the stage; Lovely Ride! Rising Star, Trois!" shouted Emi

 **Rising Star, Trois-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"I knew it; Bermuda Triangle suite for you" cheered Rekka causing Emi to smile," Seek the Mate!" shouted Emi as four cards from her drop zone went back to the deck and a card fly toward Emi's hand," Sing together! Top Idol, Riviere! LEGION!" as she put the card Top Idol, Riviere next to Rising Star, Trois at the same time; Trois unleash golden energy to the sky and Riviere appear out of the sky and land next to the Trios

 **Trois and Riviere/Power 21000**

"Two Grade 3 in the Vanguard Circle" shocked Izaki

"Give me those Grade 3s!" demand Morikawa

 **(Kenji vs Philipee)**

"Legion attack!" shouted Philipee as the Metalborgs Legion slash Daiyusha

 **Philipee First Drive Check: Metalborg, Ur Buster**

 **Philipee Second Drive Check: Metalborg, Scissorion**

 **Kenji Damage Check: Dimensional Robo, Daicrane-Draw Trigger**

"So this is Metalborg!" amazed Kenji

"I always want to fight a Dimensional Robo deck" inform Philipee which made Kenji smile," The righteous spirit is everlasting and blazes up even higher! Crossride! Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha!" as five robots become into one ultimate robot

 **Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Now this getting interesting!" smiled Philippe

 **(Miwa vs Akari)**

"So you are Nee-chan's friend?" asked Miwa

"Yeah, she teach me about Vanguard...I didn't expect to be this much fun" answered Akari

"I guess I new to go easy for you, since you are new this game" inform Miwa

"You don't have to; Believe! That wisdom and courage resides in your soul; CrossBreak ride Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr!" shouted Akari

 **Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"CrossBreak Ride, eh!" amazed Miwa

"Break ride skil's (Soulblast 3), draw two and power 10000 with 2000 power because Angelica is in the soul!" warned Akari

 **Brynhildr/Power 23000**

"Then go beyond the limit; Ultimate Break (Counterblast (4) and Soulblast (6)) I choose three of your rear-guard and I draw for each units that is retire!" warned Akari as Brynhildr using her lancer to shoot a beam at Jacquard, Flannel, and Hunger Hell Dragon

"I think I'm in trouble!" worried Miwa

 **(Aichi vs Morikawa)**

"I been waiting for this moment, Aichi this fight will be your punishment for you who took Kourin-chan from me!" shouted Morikawa

"But...Kourin-san wasn't your in the first place" laugh nervously Aichi

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!?" demand Morikawa

"Alfred attack!" laugh nervously Aichi as the King of Knight slash Morikawa's Grade 0 units

 **Aichi First Drive Check: Seeker, Sacred Wingal**

 **Aichi Second Drive Check: Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

 **Morikawa Damage Check: Bad End Dragger**

 **End Game: Aichi Sendou**

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" demand Morikawa

 **(Naoki vs Maki)**

"Ride Maiden of Venus Trap Muse!" warned Maki

 **Maiden of Venus Trap Muse-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Why are you and the student council doing here?" asked Naoki

"Since we know how fun Vanguard is, we decide to have fun more, and for me have other reason to be here" answered Maki as she look at Naoki who is confuse

"Should we tell him?" asked Kourin who is fighting Christopher

"Let him figure that out" answered Misaki who is fighting Olivier

 **(Mai vs Reiji)**

"Pretty Ride; Maiden of Trailing Rose!" warned Mai

 **Maiden of Trailing Rose-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Miss Mai-san; you went back to Neo Nectar" shocked Reiji

"Yeah, I think Neo Nectar is my clan" smiled Mai

 **(Rekka vs Eiji)**

"This is the rumored beast god! It fists are absolutely invincible! It crushed innumerable opponents! The newest! The greatest! The zenith! I C.B.R Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme!" shouted Eiji

 **Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"So you, **C** ross **B** reak **R** ide!" amazed Rekka

"Yeah, I have S.B.D.E.B.E from Kamui-the-Great, while Reiji have U.B.D.I.D from Kamui-the-Great" inform Eiji

"What?" confuse Rekka

"He got **S** trongest **B** east **D** eity, **E** thics **B** uster **E** xtreme and I have **U** ltra **B** east **D** eity, **I** lluminal **D** ragon" explain Reiji who is still fighting Mai

"O.K" nodded Rekka

"You're Miss Emi-san friend, Rekka right?" asked Eiji as Rekka nodded," Yes?"

"Y.A.C yo!" inform Eiji

"He said **Y** ou **A** re **C** ute" explain Reiji which made Rekka blush," What!"

"That sweet!" cheered Emi who is fighting Asaka and making Kourin and Suiko look at Rekka who is still blushing

 **(Other Fight)**

"Joy and pain, are both soup for the soul. Give them up to the Silver Thorns on the stage; Crossride Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier!" shouted Asaka who is fighting Ratie

"Seek the Mate; Regulation Liberator, Aglovale; LEGION!" shouted Olivier as he is fighting Ren

"Magatsu Storm's Limit Break (2)!" shouted Shingo who is fighting Miwa

Aichi and Kourin who are against the wall look over all fight," Look like the tournament is a major success"

"Yes" nodded Aichi who is look at everyone," You know I'm happy just being with you, Kourin-san" causing Kourin to hold his hand and put her hand on his shoulder," Me too"

"So after High School, what are you going to do?" asked Kourin

"I don't know, but when I look at everyone...I believe I will find my path" answered Aichi

"Wherever your path take you, I go with you no matter what" inform Kourin causing Aichi to smile," Thank you, Kourin-san"

 **(5 Years Later)**

A boy with a messy red hair with a pink swirl in the middle is look at his deck," _Picture...the possibility of...an alternate future for myself_ " he put his deck away and started to run home," _I wanna check it out...even more"_ he run past between a short blue-haired man and a long blonde woman with a ribbon. The man turn and see the boy

"What wrong?" asked the blonde woman who make the man turn to her," Nothing"

 **(Ending: Get up Rhythm)**


End file.
